Strange Love: The 2011 Collection
by James Doyle
Summary: Funny, sad, dramatic, tragic, romantic, sensual, gut-wrenching, heartwarming, and even just plain bizarre. The Suite Life random pairing challenge is back for another round!
1. Intro by SilverTurtle

**A/N: **_Alright folks. It's that time of year again. The time when all we authors get together and write all the strangest Suite Life pairings random drawings can give us. Yes, this is the beginning of the Strange Love collection! We encourage everyone to read, review, and participate with their own stories! _

*****'*****

**SUGAR HIGH**

**by SilverTurtle**

Connie sat at the smoothie bar sipping from Zack's latest fruity experiment morosely. Her boyfriend, Chuck, had dumped her...again. It was a regular occurrence but she was tired of it. She was tired of this constant pushing and pulling, tired of him making her feel like she wasn't good enough, tired of trying to defend him to her family, tired of being tossed aside the moment something better came along. What was so wrong with her that her boyfriends never seemed to want to keep her? Was she too peppy? Not pretty enough? Too clingy?...Too Connie? Was it possible to be too much herself? Was that it? Did she need to change herself to find someone who would love her?

That didn't seem fair.

She knew she might not be the most attractive woman in the world. Her hips were big and her hair was frizzy, but she was still pretty. At least she thought so. Yet whenever she was dumped it was always "It's not me, it's you," and "babe, have you _seen_ her _rack_?," or "look at those _legs_!," and once "she's a model, you're...you." It hurt. It put a pressure in her chest that squeezed and squeezed until she couldn't breathe and tears were leaking from her eyes. It made her want to scream and shout and rail against the unfairness of it all, but she couldn't because misery blocked her throat. It made her want to hit things, break things the way she was feeling broken, but she never did. She never put her foot down and told them that she deserved to be treated better, that she was worth something, that she was bright and lovable and they would regret letting her go.

She was a nice person. She went out of her way to be kind and cheerful. She was always willing to help a person out. Always ready with a smile and some encouraging words. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? No, she told herself, of course there was nothing wrong with that. There was nothing wrong with being a good and decent person. Nothing wrong with wanting everyone to be happy and trying to make that happen.

Maybe the problem was that she always dated jerks.

It wasn't her fault really. There was just something about a leather jacket and a bad attitude that sucked her in. The desire to find the heart of gold under all that sneering but all she kept finding were lumps of coal. Looking for that diamond in the rough. Convincing herself that with a little tender loving care that hard exterior would be sloughed away to reveal the gentle teddy bear she firmly believed was at the center of every bad boy. But it never happened. The bad boys stayed bad boys. She gave them everything of herself and they gave her insults and a broken heart.

Still, she wanted to believe in that dream that Hollywood kept putting in the movies. She wanted to believe that the love of a good woman would change the hardened man. She wanted to believe she could be that good woman, that she could be somebody's leading lady, and that she would have that perfect romance someday. But not today. Or yesterday. Or a week ago. Or years before. It just wasn't happening for her. She wanted to be the leading lady, but she always ended up in the background.

She shoved her thoughts aside, sighed, and took another unhappy sip of her smoothie. All this thinking wasn't doing anything but disappointing her. Even in her own life she was only a secondary character, the quick joke used and discarded. She wiped at the tear trickling from her eye, didn't want it to smear her make-up. Just because she was miserable didn't mean she had to look it.

She went to lift her smoothie for another sip and found a pair of thin arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and a small warm body leaning against her back. She looked over her shoulder trying to see who was hugging her but unable to discern anything beyond female with long hair.

The person at her back started speaking in rapid-fire way that instantly gave Connie the identification of the speaker as Addison, "You looked like you could use a hug and my mom says I give the best hugs out of all our family because I have surprisingly strong arms and was always hugging things when I was little like my stuffed animals, the dog, the cat, my cousins, the boy down the street, even a tree once! Zack I want a Banan-o-rama. So I have a lot of practice giving good hugs and you looked like you could use one because you looked sad and you shouldn't be sad because you're Connie and you're always happy and you should be smiling. Anyway I hope you feel better because you're nice and you should be happy and smiling because you're pretty when you smile and it makes people happy."

When Zack put the smoothie on the counter Addison snatched it up and was gone before Connie could formulate a reply.

"That's, like, the twelfth smoothie she's had in an hour," Zack said with wonder watching Addison flutter around the deck and talking people's ears off, "She must be cruising on the best sugar high ever."

Connie absorbed that silently, thinking of everything Addison had said. That hug had made her feel better. A lot better. The pressure in her chest eased and she could breathe a little easier. She was still sad but it wasn't as crushing as it had been before. She was getting back to her old self. Addison's enthusiasm and pep were infectious.

Connie finished her smoothie and stood from her seat, the beginnings of her own sugar high tingling in her brain, and left to plan some Funtivities. She was feeling like some karaoke.

**THE END**

*****'*****

_**Pairing:**__ Connie/Addison. Connie was the Activities Director on the S.S. Tipton, she has appeared in 2 episodes and is played by Jennifer Tisdale. Addison is a classmate of Zack and Cody on the S.S. Tipton and is played by Rachael Kathryn Bell. _

**If you're interested in participating in this year's collection here's what you need to know: **_The collection runs until March 20__th__, anyone is welcome to participate, and pairings are totally random. If you're interested in participating PM Lodylodylody and she will send you a pairing. If you don't like your initial pairing you get one do-over, but then MUST write for the do-over pairing. No incest pairings will be given out. Stories may be any rating (M stories will be posted in the M collection). You are welcome to request the type of pairing you'd prefer (m/f, m/m, f/f, or anything goes) when you ask for a pairing but remember the characters you receive will be assigned TOTALLY at RANDOM. No pairings that are illegal due to age differences. No depictions of or allusions to sex between adults and minors. If someone were given a pairing of an adult and minor, their story must be set in a time period where the younger character is 18 or over. The only exception to this is if you wish to write a story where the younger character is a minor and is portrayed as having a one-sided crush on or infatuation with the older character. All characters that have appeared in the Suite Life series are eligible to be drawn for these stories, including the crossover characters. All stories must be ONE-SHOTS, complete in one chapter. You are welcome to submit as many stories as you can write. For further details about the rules please visit the 'Strange Love 2010' thread in Lodylodylody's forum boards. Stories should be sent via docX to Lodylodylody, James Doyle (for T and below rated), and to SilverTurtle (for M rated). Have fun everyone!_


	2. JDHarris1990 I

**Romanza L'italiano**

**By JDHarris1990**

***'***

"Huh…." Agnes sighed heavily, lovingly staring at the picture of Cody she'd kept with her since he'd left to his fancy sea school. "Oh Codykins… You will be mine someday…" She placed the picture in her pocket and got off the bus, which left her right at the doors of the Tipton Hotel. She walked into the hustle and bustle of Tipton guests and staff, making her way to the elevator. "Let's see…" She pushed the number 23, the twins' old floor. The elevator promptly made a "ding" and its elegant wood doors opened to the hallway she was familiar of. She slowly walked over to Suite 2330 and knocked on the door.

"You're right on time! The towels can go…Oh…Hi Agnes…" Carey blandly said, noticing Agnes wasn't the person she'd been expecting. "Zack and Cody won't be back for another week…I told you this yesterday…and the day before that…and the day before THAT."

"Yes, yes. I know….I just figured.." Agnes begun.

"No. One week." She interrupted.

"Oh…Okay." Carey closed the door, not even saying goodbye. Agnes scoffed and walked away, pushing the "Down" button on the elevator pad. "Oh Codykins…" She patiently waited for the elevator. "You WILL be…" Her words trailed off as the elevator doors slid open, revealing a rather tall boy with dirty blonde hair. Their eyes met. Agnes' heart fluttered at the sight of him. "Hi….Hehehehehehehehehehe…."

"Uh…Hi." The boy said with a slight Italian accent.

"I'm Agnes…." She stated. "And I think I love you."

"Luca…Pleasure to meet you…Well, bye." The boy hurried away, passing Agnes without a passing glance. He hurried into his room. Agnes stood there with puppy dog eyes. "Luca…My little Italian puppy dog…You will be mine…" She entered the elevator and the doors closed.

***'***

Agnes found herself in the Tipton's lobby the next day. She sat on one of the elegant couches, daydreaming. "Oh Luca…I do." Her mind wandered off, infatuation flooding her emotions. "Yes, Luca…I want to name our son Lucagnus, too darling…" Another sigh left her lungs, her smile extended from ear to ear. She was quickly broken out of concentration when she saw her beloved walk through the door. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him. "Luca, my LOVE!" The boy looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry, miss…But do I know you?" He asked, gently pushing her off his torso.

"You…don't remember our love connection at the elevator where we met my lovely little breadstick?"

"Oh…Yes. Agnes! _Piu bella rosa._" Luca said. Agnes melted like putty when Luca spoke.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe…." Was all that left her mouth.

"Well…I'll catch you around…_Ciao, bella._" He patted the girl on the head and walked off. Agnes stood in place.

"_Ciao, bella_….." She repeated, standing at the doors of the Tipton.

***'***

Agnes made seeing Luca part of her daily routine, melting every time she heard his robust Italian voice. She'd been waiting in the hotel lobby for quite some time, waiting for another passing glance and a chance to hear him talk again. "_Ciao, bella…_" She repeated to herself before drifting off into a deep sleep.

All of a sudden she found herself in a large, grassy field, hills as far as she could see. Her flowing white dress danced in the gentle breeze. "Where am I?" She looked around, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. She spotted a quaint little cabin in the distance, smoke spilling from the chimney. She gracefully ran toward it, wondering who could be occupying such a cute little homestead. She opened the door to see Luca, her beloved, sitting in a wooden chair next to a roaring fire place.

"Buon giorno, mi amore." He said with a smile. Her cheeks lit up rosy red.

"Hi…hehehehehehehe…"

"Come. Join me by the fire light. So that I may never be away from your presence." He said, his Italian accent a lot stronger than normal. She walked over to the blonde haired boy and grabbed his face, slowly inching her own closer. Their lips were mere centimeters away from each other.

"AGNES!" Someone shouted. She bolted up, instantly awaking from her slumber. "This lobby is for guests only! If you want to sleep, find a bench somewhere." Moseby said sternly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I was just…"

"You were just leaving." He interrupted. "Unless you have business here, you cannot continue to clog my lobby."

"But I do! I'm…meeting someone." She said cautiously. Moseby looked at her suspiciously.

"Who could you possibly be waiting for? Zack and Cody aren't coming for another few days…"

"Oh, those two? Haha. No. I'm waiting for…him!" She pointed out a rather old looking man, donning a cane and a bowler hat.

"You're waiting for Mr. Heeley?" He asked, not knowing whether to believe her.

"Yes! He's my…grandfather…twice removed…I promised my, uh…mom that I'd make sure he got to his room okay…" She walked over to the elderly man and grabbed him by his arm.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"Hahah! Oh grampa, you crack me up!" She said. Moseby eyed her as she escorted the man to the elevator.

"Are you the bathing lady? I have these corns on my feet that…"

"OKAY, GRAMPS! What say we take you to your room, huh?" She shouted, assisting him into the elevator. The doors closed and they were gone, Moseby just looking on in confusion.

***'***

The elevators opened to the 23rd floor, Agnes stepping off.

"Hey! Where ya goin? My corns!" The man grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure pops. Later." She walked toward suite 2335, Luca's room. She knocked on it, the door opening to reveal Esteban.

"Oh. Hello little red people. Zack and Cody are not here yet." He said with a smile.

"I'm not looking for those two. Where's Luca?"

"Oh, you mean the other blonde people? They checked out this morning." He said, walking off. Agnes stood at the door of the now vacant suite, broken hearted.

"My love…Why did we have to split up so soon…" She said. "Eh. Oh well." She shrugged and walked over to the elevator, pulling the picture of Cody out of her pocket and sighing deeply. "Oh Cody…You will be mine…"

***'***

**A/N: Not sure how well it came out, but I'm happy with the results! Hope you guys enjoyed! **

_**Pairing:**_ _Luca/Agnes. Luca was the con man's son who fell in love with London in the SLOD episode "When in Rome.." and was played by Jacopo Sarno. Agnes occasionally appeared in numerous episodes of SLOZAC as Cody and Zack's relentless friend who was obsessed with them, played by Allie Grant._


	3. SilverTurtle I

**OF FAIRY TALE ENDINGS**

**By SilverTurtle**

Raven Baxter strolled through the doors of the Boston Tipton with a grin on her face. It had been nearly ten years since she'd last been here and the fond memories she'd made were still fresh in her mind. Ten years was a long time. Long enough for her to establish herself among the leading names in the fashion industry on par with Marc Jacobs, Vera Wang, and Oscar de la Renta. She was proud of her accomplishments and so were many others, which was why she was in Boston to attend an event being held in her honor.

As she walked up to the reception desk she recognized the face of the man behind it. Age had only done this man favors. Laugh lines crinkled at the corners of his eyes, his jet black hair was just beginning to be peppered with silver, and he had a wide easy smile that showed off perfect rows of white teeth. He filled out his uniform pretty well, too. Raven noted, though, the color did little for his skin tone.

"Esteban!" Raven greeted happily.

Esteban looked up from the papers he'd been shuffling and his eyes widened as they scanned Raven head to toe and back again. "Miss Raven!" he exclaimed with a pleased smile, "It is very good to see you again. My wife loves your Spring line. What brings you to the Tipton Hotel?"

Raven smiled back and leaned against the desk, unconsciously flirtatious, "The big wigs of the fashion world are throwing a party for me."

Estaban clapped his hands together once, "Ah! How exciting! Congratulations on your success."

"Thank you," Raven grinned, "Looks like you haven't done too badly for yourself. You mentioned a wife?"

"Oh yes," Esteban grinned the happy grin of a man in love, "She is perfect, my Francesca. So beautiful and so kind. You must meet her while you are here. She will be thrilled!"

"Of course!" Raven agreed readily. She'd always liked Esteban. His wife must be something really special to get a guy like him. "Set up a lunch date for us all tomorrow. My event isn't until nine. I'd like some time to catch up with you," she read his name tag, "Mr. Assistant Night Manager."

Esteban's chest puffed up proudly, "Of course. I'll have the chef prepare something special for us." All during this conversation he'd been making the motions of checking Raven in and as it came to a close he handed her the keycard to her room and said, "Please enjoy your stay at the Tipton. Don't hesitate to call down if you need anything."

"Thanks, Esteban," Raven said and turned on her heel to walk to the elevators and was brought up short by a chicken in the lobby, "Oh, snap!" she called out in shock and nearly stumbled.

Esteban hurried around his desk and picked up the bird, "Oh, no need to worry Miss Raven. It is only Dudley. He is very friendly. Say hello, Dudley." The bird squawked.

Raven, wide eyed and warily, stepped carefully around the man and his bird, "See you tomorrow at lunch!" She retreated quickly to the elevator and slipped inside.

"Yes, Miss Raven," Esteban waved cheerily at her disappearing form. "What a nice lady, eh Dudley?"

Dudley cooed and ruffled the feathers on his neck.

"Yes, Francesca will be most pleased to be having lunch with THE Raven Baxter." Dudley clucked, "Of course, I will call her immediately! She will have to plan what to wear!"

Esteban carefully set Dudley back on the floor and returned to his desk to make that call.

***'***

The next afternoon Francesca was indeed thrilled to be having lunch with THE Raven Baxter. She couldn't believe her husband had never told her he knew the fashion mogul. Of course she'd brought a magazine for Raven to sign, one showcasing Raven's designs of course.

The three passed a most pleasant afternoon together. Raven and Esteban reminiscing about the brief time they'd had together years ago and catching up on all that happened in between. Francesca was surprised that Raven was so open and willing to speak about her struggles in the fashion world and how much she loved her work. There had been many famous people passing through the Tipton's doors but few of them had been for forthcoming and friendly.

Raven was in the middle of regaling them with a hilarious story about a set of models, a live ostrich, and a chihuahua when she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes went wide. She shook her head and blinked a low "Oh, no," issued from her lips. When her phone rang she answered it resignedly, "Hello, Eddie," she paused, "You're sure? You can't make it? But-" she listened again, "No. It's alright. I understand. Yes. I'll see you when I get home. Bye." She clicked her phone shut with a sigh.

"Is everything all right, Raven?" Esteban asked worriedly while Francesca looked on with knit brows.

"That was my boyfriend, Eddie," Raven said sadly, "He was going to fly out today to be my date tonight, but his grandma got sick and he has to take care of her. I was really looking forward to tonight, too." She pouted.

"I am sorry to hear that," Esteban commiserated, "I wish there were something I could do."

Francesca sat bolt-upright in her seat, "There is!"

The table's two other occupants looked to her for explanation, "Esteban, you could be Raven's date tonight!"

"What?" Esteban asked startled while Raven looked him over consideringly. "I could not," he argued, "I would not know how to behave..."

"Nonsense," Francesca waved her hand, "You deal with the rich and famous every day, this will be no different. Besides, a lady should never go to a party unattended. You know this."

"Please, Esteban?" Raven pleaded, her eyes going wide and watery like a puppy's.

Esteban nodded, his etiquette warring with his bashfulness, and reluctantly said, "Fine. I will do it."

"Yes!" Raven and Francesca exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, thank you, Esteban. Thank you, Francesca!" Raven beamed at them both, "I'll get a tux down to you as soon as I can. Oh, thank you so much!" Raven hurriedly rose from her seat and dashed off into the hotel, presumably to arrange for that tux.

Esteban looked cautiously at his wife, "You're really okay with this?"

Francesca nodded, "She is a good girl. Besides, how many other wives may say their husband knows Raven Baxter personally? Hm?" She grinned, "You will be a perfect gentleman, of course, and treat her right."

"Yes, dear," Esteban smiled gently, pleased to have made his wife and his friend happy.

"Good," Francesca said and kissed Esteban sweetly. "Now you had better put someone in charge of the hotel for the night. I have a feeling you will be out much longer than your shift."

Esteban nodded and left to take care of business.

***'***

Eight o'clock rolled around and Raven stepped from the elevator into the lobby to find Esteban, looking dapper in his traditional black tux, and Francesca waiting for her.

"Thank you, again, for doing this," Raven said as she walked up to them, "I know you don't like the idea. But I really appreciate it."

Esteban swallowed nervously and nodded, "Of course. Anything to help a friend. You look lovely."

It was true. Raven had chosen an off the shoulder gown in a sunny shade of yellow that made her look absolutely radiant. With minimal make-up and a classic up-do she was a picture of grace, elegance, and beauty. She smiled demurely and replied, "Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself."

Esteban, who knew he cut a dashing figure in any suit, squared his shoulders proudly and offered Raven his arm. "The limo is waiting outside. Shall we?"

Raven placed her hand lightly in the crook of his elbow, "We shall."

"Goodnight, you two," Francesca grinned at them both, "Make sure the paparazzi get some pictures we can show your mother, Esteban! Don't keep him out too late, Raven!"

"Yes, dear," Esteban bent and kissed his wife's cheek farewell.

Raven nodded and teasingly said, "I'll have him home by curfew, promise."

All three laughed as her little joke and then the couple left.

***'***

The event went off without a hitch. They dined sumptuously on the venue's buffet and partook perhaps of a little too much champagne. Raven was the subject of a number of complimentary speeches and a few tasteful jokes. She accepted it all with aplomb and gave a grateful speech of her own, thanking everyone for the honor and for helping her make her dreams come true. There weren't many dry eyes in the house as she finished her speech and proposed a toast to everyone and future success and happiness.

When the meal and speeches were over the dance floor was opened up and Esteban couldn't resist showing off a little. He led Raven around the floor in a number of beautifully executed dances, a waltz, a tango and, hilariously, a chicken dance.

Raven had rarely had so much fun. Esteban was a perfect date. Kind, considerate, gentle, and charming. He treated Raven like a princess all night long and Raven felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have such a wonderful man by her side, if only for a night. She knew that Francesca was truly the lucky one, she was married to this perfect man after all. But Raven got a taste of what a real gentleman was like and she adored him.

When he carefully led her back into the Tipton hotel Raven stood before the elevator doors to bid him goodnight. She leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for an amazing night, Esteban."

"Oh," Esteban blushed lightly when she pulled away, "It was my pleasure, really. You are an excellent date. I had a lot of fun."

She smiled at him, wishing Eddie had been able to come but knowing he'd not have shown her as good a time. She couldn't help herself when she stole just one kiss from his lips, "Goodnight."

Understanding her desire to end this fairy tale night with a fairy tale kiss, Esteban smiled gently. He helped her into the elevator and stood back, "Goodnight, Miss Raven."

The elevator doors closed on a wistfully smiling Raven and Francesca appeared at Esteban's side. She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as she took his hand in hers, "You are a good man, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez."

Esteban looked down at his beautiful wife, "And you are the best wife a man could ever dream of, Francesca Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez."

She smiled at him and tugged gently on his arm, "Come to bed. I've been waiting all night to get you out of that suit!"

Esteban grinned, truly he was the luckiest man in the world.

**THE END**

_Esteban Ramirez was a recurring character on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, _who also appeared in the _Suite Life on Deck _episode "Mother of the Groom". He was an immigrant from an indeterminate South American country who worked as a bellhop, a dance instructor, and eventually an assistant night manager at the Tipton hotel. He was played by Adrian R'Mante_

_Raven Baxter was the title character in the Disney Channel original series _That's So Raven, _a show whose plots usually revolved around Raven's psychic visions. She appeared in the first two episodes of the three-episode _That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana. _Raven was played by Raven-Symone, credited at the time simply as Raven._


	4. JDHarris1990 II

**Boundless Love**

by JDHarris1990

***'***

Cody strolled down the halls of Buckner Middle School, daydreaming. The normal stuff was on his mind. Science club, Mathletes, the chess team. He sighed at the realization that the only thing on his mind was academics. Almost immediately, his attention was drawn to a familiar face.

"Hey! Jamie!" He ran over to the brown haired boy, who was wheeling himself in his wheelchair. "Need some help?" Cody took the handles of the chair. "Where ya headed?"

"Room 205. Thanks, Cody. My arms were getting really tired…You're a pal." He smiled at Cody, who begun pushing him down the halls.

"So? How'd you do on the science pop quiz we got the other day?" Cody asked curiously.

"Awesome! I got an A!" Jamie replied happily.

"That's great, Jamie! I'm very proud of you!" The two continued down the hall, Jamie stopping Cody halfway to the room.

"Can I…ask you something, Cody? Be honest with me." He timidly asked. Cody walked to the front of him to make eye contact.

"Sure. Anything."

"Do...you see me as a regular person?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, kneeling down.

"Like… A lot of people try not to offend me or they're extra polite or nice to me…But I feel like they only do that because I'm in this chair. I just wanna know if you do the same thing…" He hung his head down.

"Of course not, Jamie! It doesn't matter to me whether or not you're in a wheelchair. You're still the cool dude I know. You're still the excellent basketball player I know. It's not what's on the outside…It's what's on the inside." Cody assured the boy. A gleaming smile spread across Jamie's face, reaching over to Cody for a hug.

"Thanks, Cody…I knew I can count on you to tell me the truth…"

"No problem buddy. Now let's get you to class." Cody returned to pushing the boy, finally arriving at room 205. "See you after class?"

"Definitely!" Jamie said, smiling. He waved before wheeling himself into the room. Cody stood at the door, watching Jamie prepare for class. Cody's words meant a lot more to him than Jamie knew. He didn't just see Jamie as a regular person, rather he saw him as an amazing person. There was something about the boy that made Cody melt. Whether it was the way his voice was timid and cute or his charming boyish looks, he had come to the conclusion a while ago that he seen Jamie as more than just a friend. Although he'd felt this way for quite some time, he'd never actually told him, or anyone else for that matter. His thoughts were finally away from academics and on a topic he'd thought about constantly.

"_I couldn't tell Jamie…He'd act weird. And mom would NEVER approve of me dating a GUY…And Zack would have a field day…" _Cody thought, eventually broken from his train of thought by the second class bell, telling him he was late. He scurried off to his class, hoping he'd make it before the teacher noticed.

***'***

"Dude! That shot you made at the last second was MONSTER, Jamie." Zack said excitedly. "I mean, you just…and then SWOOSH! Nothin' but net!"

"Heh…Thanks, Zack." Jamie replied. Cody noticed Jamie's focus wasn't Zack's boasting and general jibber jabber. He was intent on looking forward, a longing look in his eyes.

"Hey…You alright, Jamie?" Cody asked.

"Me? Oh… Yea, I'm fine."

"Yeah! How could he NOT be fine! He basically won the game!" Zack included. Cody just rolled his eyes.

"_He wouldn't notice something like this…" _Cody glanced at the boy, who still looked down. Zack pretended to dribble a ball and shoot it, oblivious to anything around him.

***'***

The three entered the suite, Zack immediately rushing into the bathroom.

"Geez. He sure had to go…." Cody exclaimed.

"Haa." Jamie continued to slump in his chair. Cody pulled a chair next to him.

"Seriously…Something is wrong. What's going on?" Cody worried.

"No…I'm fine. Really." He replied. Cody pulled his chair in front of Jamie.

"You can tell me anything. I was honest with you before…So be honest with me. What's wrong?" Jamie let out a sigh.

"It's just…I'm afraid I might never be able to find someone to…y'know…'like me'."

"What? That's nonsense, dude. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll like you." Cody tried assuring him.

"C'mon. Who'd like me? The guy who can't walk! Everybody is always so nice to me and everything…but never would someone actually consider liking me like that…I'm damaged goods. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though Cody… I think I'm just gonna head home. Tell Zack I'll see him tomorrow…" Jamie said, maneuvering his wheelchair toward the door. Before he could get far enough, Cody grabbed the handle stopping him. He turned the wheelchair around, Jamie now facing him. Without giving it second thought, Cody leaned in and connected Jamie's lips to his own. Cody's body filled with a joyous sensation, the kiss lasting for a good five seconds. He finally released, Jamie looking at Cody confused.

"Jamie…I know this is weird coming from me, but hear me out. I've never met someone so strong and ambitious as you before. You're not only good at defying all odds and destroying every athletic thing out there, but you're also really smart. Alongside that, you're handsome, funny, kind, and humble. I never really planned on telling you this, but now's as good a time as any…I've…liked you for a while, Jamie. And I mean like you like THAT…More than a friend. Yeah, I know…It makes me gay and whatnot, but I don't care about any of that right now… I just want you to know, regardless of whether or not you feel the same, that you ARE normal in my eyes…but you're also amazing in my eyes…So don't think that you're not worthy of someone because you are…" Cody spilled. Things got silent, Jamie looking at Cody. As Cody was about to walk off, he noticed a single tear drop run down Jamie's cheek.

"Cody…Do you really mean that? You really think I'm amazing?" He asked.

"Yes, Jamie…I do. I'm sorry if it's weird and all but –"

"It's not weird…Since we're being honest…I gotta say this…You're the only person in this world that's ever treated me like a normal person, Cody. I knew I could always count on you to be honest with me…And I'm gonna admit to you…some nights…When I'm in bed and I'm not entirely asleep yet…I'll think about this stuff…Who I'll fall in love with…Who I'll marry…And sometimes…You come to mind. I thought of how awesome you are to me…How kind you are…And sometimes I could've sworn I was in love with you or something…I've honestly been able to fall asleep happy with that. And you telling me that you like me like that…It really makes me happy…" Jamie said, a few more tear drops falling from their ducts. Cody quickly embraced him as they shared another passionate kiss. They broke apart and smiled.

Just in time, the door to the bathroom busted open, Zack emerging waving his hand in front of his face.

"PHEW! You do NOT wanna go in there! It smells like sewer in there, man…" Zack laughed. "So. We playing games or what?" He said, running to his room. Cody smiled at Jamie. The other boy pulled Cody down and planted a kiss on his cheek and smiling.

"We tell no one we're together until college." Jamie said, jokingly.

"Oh? So we're together?" Cody replied, smiling. He pushed Jamie into the room, smiling wide.

***'***

_**A/N: **I absolutely love writing Cody, because I get to play around with his timid, cute, boyish nature! And Jamie was also REALLY fun to write, as well. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)_

_**Pairing: **__Cody/Jamie. Jamie was the boy in the wheelchair who played basketball in the SLOZAC episode "Back in the Game". He is played by Nathan Kress._


	5. SilverTurtle II

**THE STEPS WE TAKE DOWN THE PATH WE FOLLOW**

**By SilverTurtle**

_Tonight's the night_, a seventeen year old Theodore thought to himself as he readied himself for his date, _I'm going to ask her to marry me!_

He fingered the small velvet box in his pocket reverently thinking of the small diamond ring inside he'd worked several months to buy and of the face his girlfriend would make when he got down on one knee and proposed. He could see in his mind's eye the look of shocked joy, the happy tears, the resounding 'yes!' she would say as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

It would be perfect.

He'd asked her father's permission for her hand, of course, because tradition was very important to him. Her father had said they were so young, so unprepared, but knew Theodore was completely devoted to his daughter and knew he would work all his life to give her the life she deserved. With tears in his eyes her father had shaken Theodore's hand and said he'd be proud to have such an upstanding young man marry his daughter. He knew their life wouldn't be easy but they'd always have each other to help them through it.

Theodore straightened his tie and touched the lump in his pocket once more for courage before he knocked on her door. He took a deep breath just as the door was flung open and a vision of loveliness stood before him.

Her long brunette hair fell about her shoulders in thick waves, looking lush and soft and it made him want to run his fingers through it as he'd done so many times before. Her hazel eyes glittered with mirth and a little bit of mischief as she smiled widely up at him, her teeth set in two perfect rows and sparkling white. She wore a teal dress that set off her tan skin perfectly and showed off her perfect figure to his appreciative gaze. She was shorter than him by four inches but made up for it in forceful personality. "Teddy! Finally! I was wondering if you'd ever show up."

He grinned down at her a warm feeling spreading through him at her being so obviously happy to see him, "Well, here I am Gigi. Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my purse," she turned her back to him and he looked over her shoulder to her father. The two nodded solemnly to one another before her father grinned and shot him a thumbs-up while Gigi wasn't looking, "Bye Daddy!"

"Goodbye, Gigi," her father said, "Take care of her Theodore." The tone of his voice told Theodore the man meant more than just on their date and Theodore nodded.

"Of course, sir," Theodore held his arm out for Gigi to take, "Shall we?"

She slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him, "Lead the way."

***'***

They shared a perfect dinner together at her favorite restaurant, an Italian place she loved. She smiled at him over their pasta and said, "I'm going to be a chef in my own restaurant someday."

He'd smiled back at her indulgently knowing how she loved to cook, it was her greatest passion, "You'll have to save me a seat at your best table."

Gigi had laughed, "Of course!"

***'***

The meal had progressed steadily. Their main courses, as always, were magnificent. Though Theodore could see in Gigi's eyes that she was thinking how she could have made the dish better. They'd shared a dessert sitting close together, gazing adoringly at one another, and trading gentle touches.

When the bill came Theodore paid, hardly glancing at the cost. It didn't matter how expensive it was because tonight had to be perfect, was going so well, and he wouldn't let a little thing like the draining of his bank account stop it from being so.

He helped her from her seat and led her to his car, driving them to their favorite park for a romantic moonlit walk.

When she shivered a little he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Her grateful smile would keep him warm.

When they came to the bench beside the pond they'd shared their first kiss on he bade her take a seat.

"Gigi," he'd said softly standing before her and holding her hand gently in one of his own, "tonight has been incredible."

She smiled sweetly up at him and agreed, "It has. It's been perfect."

"I'm glad," he said as he fished in his pants pocket and pulled out the box but didn't yet show it to her. He knelt before her and continued with the speech he'd been planning for weeks, "I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky to have you for a girlfriend. You're so beautiful and amazing and I think what are you doing with a guy like me?"

"Teddy," she said softly, a worried look appearing in her eyes, "Don't-"

He stopped her from saying anything against him thinking like that, "I mean it. You're wonderful. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you. I think about what my life would be like without you and I know that it would be miserable. I don't ever want to be without you. You make me so happy and I hope I make you feel the same way. I love you, Gigi. I love you with all of my heart. And I want to love you for the rest of my life. Which is why," he said staring into her eyes for a moment before turning his hand palm up and opening the box with his thumb to reveal the glittering diamond ring, "I'm asking you to marry me. So, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Here eyes went wide and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. He watched her eyes fill with tears just as he'd imagined they would and he smiled anticipating her answer.

"Oh, Teddy," she breathed weakly, "Teddy," her tears spilled down her cheeks and she put out one hand to cover the ring and the other to cup his cheek, "Teddy. No." And her hand closed the ring box. "No, I won't marry you."

Theodore's mouth dropped open in shock. He felt suddenly as though he couldn't breathe. There was a pain in his chest that radiated outward and sucked him into himself. He felt like he was going to throw up. "But...why?"

"Teddy," Gigi's tears still coursed down her cheeks as she looked at him full of heartbreak, "I love you. I do. But we can't-"

He stood suddenly, tearing himself away from her, full of anger, "Why not? Why can't we? I love you! I love you and you love me! You just said so, so why can't we?"

She stood to match him, all the fire of her personality rearing out to grab him, "Because we're too young! Because I have a dream, Teddy, a life I want to live. We're still in high school! I want to graduate. I want to travel, to see the world, to taste every food in every country. I want to go to the best chef schools in the world and learn all that I can. I want to become a master chef and own my own famous restaurant someday."

"You could still do all of that," he pleaded with her, "You can do all of that and I can go with you!"

"No, Teddy," she put her hand on his chest, "You have your own life to live, your own dream. And I want you to live it."

He shook his head desperately, "My dream is to be with you. That's all I want." He felt his own tears begin pouring down his cheeks to match hers.

She sobbed, "I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm so sorry."

When she handed him his jacket and ran away he didn't chase after her. He was too broken, too hurt, to do anything but sit heavily on the bench. The ring box was still clutched tightly in his fingers as he dropped his head to his hands and cried.

***'***

Twenty years later and a young man, Cody Martin, had reminded him of all that old pain. He'd appeared in the door of the monastery Theodore had joined soon after his break-up with Gigi and brought back all of the pain and heartbreak it had taken Theodore this long to forget. Except it hadn't been forgotten, just pushed aside. He could see Cody trying to do the same thing Theodore had done, and knew it was the wrong thing for the young man. He could see it had been the wrong thing for himself as well.

Brother Theodore sat on his cot with the same ring box held lightly in his hand and he wondered. He wondered what would have happened had he chased after Gigi that night. Would they be married now? He wondered if Gigi ever did manage to achieve her dream. If she was happy. If she was married. If she was still single. If she still loved him the way he still loved her. If her heart was a broken as his own. If he could find her and they could be together again.

Brother Theodore brushed the tears from his eyes and put the ring box away. He had duties to attend to. The brothers needed guidance. Cody needed his solidarity. And there was no use dreaming of things that would never be.

***'***

In Italy, many miles away, Chef Gigi surveyed her restaurant at the end of a busy day with no little amount of pride. She'd done it. She had made her dream come true. She was a famous chef, owner of a famous five star restaurant, in charge of a devoted staff, earning critical acclaim...it was all hers. She had everything she'd ever dreamed of. With a sigh she turned the sign on her door to 'closed' and locked up.

_Everything I've ever dreamed of. Except_, she thought sadly as her eyes landed on the table for two she always kept empty in hope, _the one man I've ever loved_.

**THE END**

*****'*****

_Pairing: Brother Theodore/Chef Gigi. Brother Theodore was the head monk at the retreat Cody ran off too in the SLOD episode 'Silent Treatment' - played by Andy Richter. Chef Gigi was the demanding restaurant owner in Rome from SLOD episode 'When in Rome' – played by Sandra Purpuro. _


	6. Snapplelinz I

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm really stoked to submit my first oneshot to the Strange Love collection this year. I hope you like it : )**_

Mr. Blanket gazed at the banner before him with weary apprehension. It wasn't so much that the banner was displeasing in any way, far from it. It was brightly lit with millions of shining lights and a host of colours to make it hearty and welcoming. It was the banner for the event itself – yet another 'Singles Cruise' being hosted aboard the _S.S. Tipton_.

Mr. Blanket wasn't even sure why he had come in the first place, only that he didn't want to spend another Friday night alone in his cabin watching re-runs of 'The A-Team'. Mr. Moseby was checking in guests just below the stairway to the Sky Deck when Mr. Blanket approached him.

"Norman! How…lovely to see you," Marion Moseby greeted in a high-pitched simpering tone.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby." Norman Blanket greeted as cordially as possible.

"You're joining us for tonight's activities?" Marion asked in amazement.

"I sure am," Norman replied with false bravado.

"Won-der-ful," Marion murmured jovially.

"Won't you please go upstairs? Dinner's about to be served. You're at table 6," he added promptly after checking a list.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby." Norman replied meekly.

"You're welcome, have a lovely evening." Marion greeted courteously.

Norman nodded once at him before walking slowly up the stairs. He heard the sounds of scintillating laughter and conversation before he laid eyes on it. He had to admit, the Sky Deck had been beautifully decorated and all the guests seemed to be having a good time. But Norman still had some misgivings about being here. With a shrug of his shoulders, he finally squared them and made his way to his table.

According to the organisation of the table, Norman Blanket had been placed next to a young couple on his right who couldn't keep their hands off of each other, even though dinner had already been served. Across from him sat an attractive blonde-haired woman in her early thirties, who looked as out of place as he felt. And to his left sat a good looking man with dark brown hair and a surly expression on his face.

After the dinner plates and cutlery had been cleared away and dessert had been served, many couples had moved towards the centre of the Sky Deck and began dancing to serene music being played by an in-house band. The nauseating couple (who had been using Norman's back for support throughout dinner while they made out) had joined the throngs of dancers as well as the attractive blonde, who had been asked to dance by a debonair-looking man from the table next to theirs. That left Norman and the surly man still seated at the table. Ignoring his neighbour's sulky features, Norman watched the couples moving together on the dance floor in front of him, unconsciously tapping his foot against the wooden deck beneath him in time to the rhythm of the music.

After a few minutes of silence, Norman was surprised when he heard a contemptuous sniff alongside him. He turned to face the sulky stranger, who had been eyeing the same couple dancing in front of him as he had been. But instead of evident admiration like Norman had shown, the stranger looked positively disdainful.

"You don't like dancing?" Norman prodded casually.

"Oh, dancing I like. But not when it is done badly," the stranger returned sourly.

"I think they dance quite well together," Norman offered graciously, watching the couple who clearly only had eyes for each other.

"Sure, one can surmise that they are very much in love and enjoy dancing together. But they don't possess any natural rhythm; a man is supposed to lead a woman with confidence, holding her upright like a beautiful frame. And the woman in turn must move like the ebbing of a tranquil river-" The man responded vehemently.

He got hold of himself a second later when Norman raised a questioning eyebrow in response.

"Forgive me, I'm babbling. I am very passionate when it comes to dancing," the man declared more calmly.

"You're in the profession?" Norman asked with sudden interest and understanding, a small smile creasing his face while he studied the young man's features.

"I am, at least I was a few months ago. I am…taking a vacation of sorts from dancing at the moment." The man replied uncomfortably.

"I see. Your face is familiar – have I seen you on TV before?" Norman inquired curiously, inching his chair closer as he spoke.

"I'm sure you have. My real name is Alex Von Heusen. But my stage name is 'Alexander The Great'." The man introduced softly.

"Ah yes, of course. I must confess, I don't watch ballroom dancing that often. But from the little I've seen, you dance marvellously." Norman praised sincerely.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say," Alex responded courteously.

"It is fascinating that you've chosen the name of 'Alexander The Great' as your dancing alias – he created one of the largest empires in ancient history. I wonder if choosing such an alias gives you a sense of grandeur connected to your own skill as a dancer. Perhaps an overstated superiority complex of sorts," Norman mused more to himself.

Now it was Alex's turn to stare at him in confusion. Norman's cheeks coloured when he realised what he had said aloud and elaborated.

"Forgive me, now I'm babbling. I'm a psychologist aboard the S.S. Tipton. Dr. Norman Blanket," he introduced rapidly, extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Norman," Alex responded genially while shaking his hand.

"Have you been on the ship for very long, Alex?" Norman inquired after a few seconds of silence.

"Not very long. I came aboard a week before the Singles cruise. How long have you been working aboard the S.S. Tipton, Norman?" Alex asked curiously.

"About a year now, it's funny how the time flies. I never thought I'd ever work on a cruise ship. But I must say, the experience has been both enlightening and quite memorable." Norman replied pleasantly while sipping on his glass of ice water.

"It sounds like very fulfilling work for you," Alex mused pensively.

"Oh it is. It can be very challenging with the kind of patients (young and old) I have to deal with on a regular basis. But I also take great pride in my work, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. I'm sure it must be the same for you with your dancing," Norman stated obligingly.

"It used to be. I was doing an especially difficult lift during a contest 4 months ago and injured my Achilles tendon. Because of my injury, I developed what's known as Achilles tendinitis. I had to go to physiotherapy quite frequently and was unable to compete in more dance competitions until I had made a full recovery. My partner, Lori, dropped me at the last minute and went to dance with someone else instead. I decided to take an involuntary hiatus from dancing because I couldn't find another partner in time for an upcoming competition in Barcelona. That's how I ended up on this cruise – I thought a change of scenery would be good for me." Alex explained sombrely.

"It sounds like you've had quite a tough time of things," Norman responded sympathetically.

"That's an understatement. I used to be great; it's difficult going back to being nothing," Alex spat disdainfully.

"I would hardly say that you've become nothing just because of an injury, which you will recover from in time. But I do agree that taking a hiatus from dancing in the meantime is a good idea, to give yourself some clarity. Besides, you're a good looking guy and you're on a cruise filled with beautiful women as far as the eye can see. I'm sure you'll find lots of ways to distract yourself sufficiently during your stay," Norman responded optimistically.

"Yes it is true, there are many beautiful women aboard this ship. But not one has caught my eye," Alex stated soberly.

"How can you say that, Alex? What about that young blonde woman who sat at our table no less than 20 minutes ago? Isn't she a beauty in her own right?" Norman pressed boisterously.

"She is beautiful, yes," Alex remarked hesitantly.

Norman sensed there was more to what Alex was saying, or not saying in this particular instance. The answer only came to him though when he caught Alex's eyes roaming somewhat speculatively over the features of the young man dancing with the girl that they had been watching idly for the past 5 minutes.

"Or perhaps it is not a young woman that you seek," Norman mused lightly, aiming a side-long look at Alex's brooding features.

Alex gazed at Norman with a startled expression.

"I don't know what you mean," he muttered uneasily.

"Alex, it's quite alright. I'm a psychologist, so it is easier for me to spot the signs of a person's particular sexual preferences than any other normal person would," Norman reminded kindly.

"I date women. I have been engaged before," Alex responded defensively.

"I believe you. But this is the 21st century after all. It's not that peculiar for both men and women to explore…other avenues." Norman declared in a tentative tone.

"Have you ever explored…other avenues?" Alex asked in a different tone while looking at the older man seated beside him.

"I can't say that I have in all honesty. For the past few months, I have been somewhat enamoured with a certain red-haired beauty who is a teacher aboard this ship, but she has never returned my affections." Norman admitted with a wry smile.

"My condolences," Alex offered sympathetically.

"Yes, unrequited affections are quite jarring at the best of times. But I manage to plough ahead as best as I can," Norman offered genially, resuming his jovial stance once more.

"That is very good, I wish it was that easy for me. After terminating my engagement to Isabella, my fiancée, a year ago, I have been very confused about a lot of things. I befriended another male dancer named Pablo when it happened and we have become good friends since then. I'm still uncertain as to whether my feelings for him are merely brotherly or…more." Alex confessed conspiratorially, leaning unconsciously closer to Norman while spoke as if to whisper it in his ear.

"It is natural to feel confused, especially when you have just ended what was a committed relationship with someone else. Pablo has been a good friend to you during a difficult time in your life, so it is natural to be drawn to him in some ways. But since I can assume that you haven't been romantically interested in men before this, don't be so quick to think the worst. But at the same time, don't be afraid to open yourself up to the possibility. If it's is nothing more than a platonic friendship, great. If you do realise that you feel more towards him as time goes by, then you will know what to do when the time is right for you, Alex." Norman declared earnestly while patting the younger man's arm in an affectionate way.

"Thank you, Norman. You have been far kinder than what I deserve. I have not always been very kind to people, both inside and outside of the profession." Alex confessed in an abashed tone.

"Perhaps the things you have suffered through recently will help you in the long run to become a humbler man who is sympathetic to the physical and emotional plights of others." Norman responded knowingly.

"Or not. I have been told that I am quite egotistical," Alex joked lightly, causing Norman to chuckle appreciatively in response.

Alex sighed loudly while gazing at their beautiful surroundings.

"It's a pity. I was hoping that I would find someone that I could connect with tonight," he mused morosely.

"So did I. So much for not spending the night in my cabin watching re-runs on TV," Norman scoffed in a self-deprecating manner.

"And it's not even very late yet," Alex lamented while gazing momentarily at his watch.

Norman gazed at his watch and groaned openly in agreement with Alex, realising that it was only 9pm.

Then he had a brainwave.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of sitting here watching all these couples openly display their nauseating affection for each other. What do you say you and me grab a beer downstairs at the Easy Squeezy instead?" Norman offered graciously.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," Alex agreed readily.

Norman nodded in response and grabbed his jacket, which had been hanging over his chair all the while as Alex did the same.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Alex muttered scathingly, his eyes drifting momentarily over the swarm of couples surrounding them.

"Right behind ya, Alexander The Great," Norman responded jovially.

Then the dancer and the psychologist left the Sky Deck and all its lustre behind as they proceeded downstairs together.

_**A/N: Since this is my first ever slash pairing in the collection thus far, I decided to christen it with a typical bromance, leaving the ending fairly open-ended in the way of romance. **_

_**Mr. Blanket (played by Michael Hitchcock) made his first appearance in the Suite Life on Deck in the season 2 episode, "Goin' Bananas" as the nutty psychologist who tries to treat Zack's fictitious phobia about bananas. He has also appeared in the SLOD episodes "The Defiant Ones" and "Mean Chicks". **_

_**Alexander The Great (played by Louis Van Amstel, a ballroom dancing champion renowned on "Dancing With The Stars") first appeared in the season 2 Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode entitled "Loosely Ballroom". He played an obnoxious dancer who dances with Esteban's former partner, Lori, and tries to upstage the Tipton bell-hop with his stellar moves.**_

_**As a point of interest, Lori (played by Ashly DelGrosso-Costa) also appeared in The SLOZAC episode, "Loosely Ballroom". She was first partnered up with Esteban before changing her mind and dancing with Alexander instead. Ashly DelGrosso (or more famously, 'Ashly Costo') is also a professional dancer most notably renowned for her recurring role in "Dancing With The Stars". **_

_**Mr. Moseby and 'the red-haired beauty' aka Ms. Tutweiller don't really need any further introduction. All the best to everyone participating this year!**_


	7. Snapplelinz II

_A/N: My second oneshot for the collection. I hope you all enjoy this, cheers :)_

**Someone To Watch Over Me**

**By Snapplelinz**

The ER at Massachusetts General Hospital was buzzing with activity close to Valentines Day. The majority of cases, as far Nurse Shannon Cooper could see, were mainly to do with couples getting into lovers spats, which often lead to comical injuries around this time of year with festivities running high all over the city of Boston.

Having been the private nurse of one Leo Du Pont for several years beforehand, Shannon was still fairly unacquainted with working in such a busy hospital like Massachusetts General Hospital, where she dealt with as many as 20 patients on any given day in both the ER and in private care upstairs. Shannon had returned to the public setting as a general nurse after Leo succumbed to lung cancer a year before.

Leo had been extremely eccentric as an employer, but he had always been pleasant, charming and kind to Shannon. He had even gone so far as to leave her a tiny legacy upon his death, which she had wisely placed in a savings bracket of her bank account to use at a later stage. After this, Shannon went on several interviews with numerous hospitals in the country before finally coming to work at Massachusetts General. She was still learning the ropes as far as general practice went, but Shannon was devoted to her job and had an unassumingly friendly bedside manner, which instantly made her an asset amongst her colleagues and a favourite amongst the patients.

She had been in the midst of chatting with Cheryl Franklin, another nurse and friend of hers when the paramedics and a group of young residents had come sweeping in from 'the pit', wheeling in a hospital bed with a young man laying on top, swathed in bloody bandages from head to toe. Despite seeing a similar sight every day, it was still something that caught Shannon off guard each time. Both her and Cheryl raced forward and joined the group of doctors surrounding the hospital bed.

"What have we got here?" Dr. Benjamin Cuttler, the leading resident surgeon, asked in a brisk tone of one of the male residents beside him.

"Young man who's just been choppered in from outside the city to receive an emergency operation caused by a skiing accident in Mount Sunapee." The resident answered promptly.

"What are his injuries?"

"Severe concussion by the looks of it, broken leg, a cracked rib, fractured collarbone, hairline fracture on the right wrist, several contusions on the face and along his abdomen, possible internal bleeding."

"Name?"

"Todd St. Mark, 24 years old."

"Todd St. Mark? As in the hotel heir and son of Nathaniel St. Mark, the hotel magnate?" Shannon asked in surprise, dropping her professional stance for a split second.

"The very same. Has he been notified?"

"He's taking a helicopter from Boston City Heliport Airport as we speak. He should be arriving here in about 10 minutes to see his son."

"How were the injuries caused?"

"He got into a head-on collision on a snowmobile with another skier also travelling on a snow mobile. The idiot was showing off with his friends when he hit St. Mark, who was coming up the pathway towards him."

"Poor guy," Shannon sympathised earnestly.

"Let's prep him for surgery immediately. Nurse Franklin, please stay behind at the nurse's station to meet Mr. St. Mark. Nurse Cooper, please come with me into the OR. We're going to need all hands on deck," Dr. Cuttler commanded in one breath.

"Yes, Dr. Cuttler," Shannon replied readily, following behind him at a brisk pace.

The horde of doctors and nurses moved in a quick circle as they wheeled Todd St. Mark into a nearby operating theatre, his eyes closed all the while, a pitiable sight.

After 8 gruelling hours of intensive surgery, Dr. Cuttler and his team of promising residents had managed to stabilise Todd St. Mark's condition by repairing his injuries and stopping the internal bleeding. He was placed in a private section of the ICU ward where he wouldn't be disturbed by other patients and members of the paparazzi. Shannon was assigned to his bedside and to check on his charts during the remainder of his stay at Massachusetts General.

After Nathaniel St. Mark had arrived at the hospital hours before and spent his time sitting at Todd's bedside all the while, Shannon finally came to check on Todd herself when visiting hours were over.

In spite of his many injuries, Shannon marvelled at how resilient the young man's features were, like his chiselled jaw line, his lanky and muscular body, his prominent chin and nose and his dark brown hair, which was longer than what she remembered from seeing his pictures in the tabloids on several occasions. Even with the multiple cuts and bruises, Shannon still thought that he looked extremely handsome in his severely weakened physical state. And with the way that his shaggy brown hair fell around his face, Shannon surmised that Todd St. Mark had broken many a heart in his short life span.

Before she could stop herself, Shannon leant right over Todd St. Mark's sleeping form till her soft breath fanned his cheeks. Without thinking twice about it, she bent her head over his and planted the tiniest of kisses on his forehead. Then after removing hair from his face which was tickling his nose, she resumed her usual professional mask and exited the hospital room, closing the door gently behind her.

After about a week of treatment and intensive therapy, Todd was finally getting some colour in his face and some feeling in the rest of his body. Naturally, this only served to remind him of the excruciating pain in his injured limbs. But still he counted himself lucky to be alive, having finally been removed from ICU and into a private ward. After Dr. Cuttler had checked his patient file and done some routine tests, it was Shannon's turn to change Todd's bandages that day, which had to be done every few hours to avoid infection, at least for the time-being. Todd grimaced ever so slightly when Shannon had to peel back some of his hospital robe.

"Does that hurt?" Shannon asked in concern, trying to gauge Todd's expression.

"No, it's not. It's just that…I can't stand this hospital robe. It's too…airy." Todd complained lightly, causing Shannon to chuckle softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. They are very…roomy." Shannon offered lamely while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Way too roomy. Any chance I can start wearing some normal PJ's soon?" Todd asked with a winning smile that took Shannon's breath away.

She cleared her throat audibly and tried her best to compose herself.

"That will be up to Dr. Cuttler to determine. I'm guessing that you'll be able to wear normal pyjamas as soon as the cast on your leg is off." Shannon replied promptly as she began dabbing at the cuts on Todd's abdomen with alcohol.

"I hope that'll be soon," Todd remarked softly.

Shannon looked up from her work of placing a fresh white bandage over Todd's six-pack and beamed radiantly up at him.

"I'm sure it'll be soon. When you first went into surgery, none of us expected you to recover as quickly as you have. You may be the heir to a franchise of hotels. But you're also a fighter, Todd St. Mark," she murmured in earnestly, her fingers drifting over his outstretched hand momentarily to give it a gentle squeeze.

Todd found that he was slightly disappointed when Shannon withdrew her hand just as quickly, resorting to her usual polite stance.

"Thank you, Nurse Cooper. You've been extremely kind to me throughout this ordeal." Todd thanked courteously with a wide smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Todd. I'm just doing my job," Shannon replied meekly, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks, tainting them with rouge.

Todd was still uncomfortable at the fact that he was so exposed in front of a woman that he didn't know all that well. But he was smiling from ear to ear, feeling strangely content while Shannon continued applying new bandages to the rest of his body.

A week later, much of Todd's injuries had healed save for his broken leg and his cracked rib. The casts had been removed from his wrist and his collarbone, which had healed up completely. His handsome face was grinning broadly at the horde of nurses, who had come into his hospital room to visit with him, including Nurse Franklin. For a renowned play-boy (or so the tabloids said), he was making very cordial conversation with the young nurses and being extremely polite.

"Cheryl likes him, you know," another nurse named Mimi Valdez said in an undertone to Shannon while they stood at the nurse's station together.

Shannon, who was in the midst of checking another patient's chart, looked up at Mimi in surprise.

"She does?" she asked conspiratorially of Mimi.

"You betcha. As soon as he's discharged, she's gonna ask him out. You know what Cheryl's like when she sets her sights on a man," Mimi remarked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna go give Mr. Walter his meds," Shannon announced abruptly.

"But that's Cheryl's patient," Mimi protested.

"Well, she's obviously busy right now. So I'll go do it," Shannon retorted crisply before stalking off down the hallway,

She left Mimi at the nurse's station, staring after her in astonishment. Shannon was always so composed and well-mannered. What had happened to change her usually calm demeanour so drastically? Mimi grinned secretively to herself, having a certain idea as to what the cause was.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Shannon asked with somewhat of a slur on her words.

She was on call in the early hours of the morning at the hospital and had dozed off in the locker room when she had been beeped. Without thinking twice, she had hopped into the elevator and headed to the 4th floor where Mimi and Cheryl stood waiting for her at the nurse's station.

"It's Todd St. Mark. He's having an episode," Mimi replied frantically.

"What do you mean? What kind of 'episode'?" Shannon asked hazily while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"He's running a fever of about 101. He's hallucinating – still thinks he's on a skiing slope in Mount Sunapee. He's gonna wake up the rest of the patients if we can't calm him down," Mimi whispered rapidly.

"But what's he doing?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Flailing about in bed and shouting because he thinks he's falling down. We've tried everything, but he just won't settle down," Cheryl offered in what sounded like a frustratedly bored tone.

"You've gotta do something, Shannon. Otherwise we're gonna have to give him a sedative. And I only prefer to do that when it's an extreme case, which I don't think it is…not yet." Mimi replied reluctantly.

Shannon sighed and began jogging after both Mimi and Cheryl. She didn't like sedating patients any more than Mimi did. Which meant that they were going to have to calm Todd St. Mark down without using conventional methods.

Sure enough, Todd was sitting up in bed, his arms and legs flailing about him, looking on the verge of falling onto the hard tiled floor below. His dark hair was messy and wet with sweat, as was the rest of his body. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a helpless look about him.

"Todd, it's Nurse Cooper. Can you hear me?" Shannon asked as calmly as possible, leaning over him to check the pulse points on his wrists and neck.

"I have to get off of the chairlift right now! I'm afraid of heights, I could break my neck from this height," Todd mumbled incoherently, peering over the metal railing on his bed as if staring from an incredible vantage point.

"Todd, listen to me. You're not in a chairlift right now, you're in the hospital," Shannon chided soothingly, placing a hand over his to reassure him.

"No, you listen to me…I hate to have to do this. I'm Todd St. Mark and I demand that you let me off of this infernal death trap right now! Otherwise, I'm going to call your supervisor!" Todd threatened in a savage tone.

"Todd! It's Shannon and I'm telling you right now that you're not in Mount Sunapee. You're in Boston, at Massachusetts General Hospital. You're running an extremely high fever, you're hallucinating," Shannon pressed firmly.

Cheryl and Mimi looked on in astonishment when Shannon took Todd's head into her hands so that he could look her more directly in the eye. Without warning, Todd began sobbing profusely, tears running down his eyes, his shoulders convulsing.

"I feel so lost. I want to get off, but I can't. Why is it so hard to keep your balance?" he asked weakly of Shannon, his face shining with salty tears.

All three nurses had the distinct impression that the self-made billionaire's son was no longer talking about a chair lift, but about something entirely different. Shannon's face crinkled with sadness and sympathy as she began rubbing Todd's arms soothingly with her hands.

"I don't know, Todd. But if there's anything I've learnt, it's this: you do the best you can with what you have. That's how you find a balance," she responded earnestly.

Todd stared at Shannon for the longest time, as if he finally realised where he was. Then he fell into her arms, her grasp tightening on him all the more while he buried his face into her neck, breathing hard and sobbing quietly the whole time.

"When I was a little girl, I used to have really bad nightmares about the Boogie Man coming out of my closet and eating me. Whenever this happened, my Mom would hear me crying and come into my room. Then she took me in her arms and started singing me one of her favourite songs by Ella Fitzgerald. It always made feel just long enough so I could fall asleep again…" Shannon crooned softly, rubbing Todd's back soothingly and in a maternal manner.

Then Shannon began singing that very song in a carrying whisper that tickled at the air in the small hospital room like a gentle summer breeze. After a few minutes, Todd's sobbing subsided and he grew silent while listening intently to Shannon's singing. Neither one was aware when both Cheryl and Mimi silently left the room, leaving the two of them sitting atop the hospital bed, holding each other against the backdrop of the moon shining through the window off to the left.

A few nights later around 8pm, Shannon had just finished her shift for the day. She was already changed in her normal clothes and on her way out of the hospital when she decided to check on Todd. After his hallucinating spell from a few days ago, Todd's fever had dissipated completely and he had returned to his normal composed self. When she came to stand outside the hospital room, Shannon self-consciously tapped on the slightly ajar door and waited for a response.

"Come in," Todd replied cordially.

Shannon pushed the door open and stepped into the hospital room lit by a lone bedside lamp positioned on a pedestal. Todd was sitting up in bed, wearing one of his own pin-striped pyjamas. His hospital tray was pulled out and resting on top of it was an extravagant-looking chess set.

"Nurse Cooper," Todd greeted delightedly, a wide smile on his face at his presence in her room.

"Hi, Todd. I just finished my shift, but I thought I'd check on you before I left and went home," Shannon announced briskly.

"You really don't have to do that every time you're on your way out, Nurse Cooper. I'm a lot better since my last 'episode'," Todd reasoned tentatively with air quotes.

"I know you are, but I'm just doing my job," Shannon replied evenly.

"You're going above and beyond your job description, Nurse Cooper. Seriously, you shouldn't have to check on me after hours when you have a life of your own. I can't believe how I lost it the other night," Todd admitted uncomfortably.

"Todd, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone gets a little vulnerable when they spend time in a hospital. That's the drawback of getting sick or injured." Shannon pointed out kindly.

"I thought the drawback of getting sick or injured was exactly that – getting sick or injured." Todd joked lightly, causing Shannon to laugh heartily.

"You do make an excellent point," she conceded heartily once her laughter had subsided.

"Hot date?" Shannon teased airily, pointing with her index finger towards the chess set resting on Todd's lap.

Todd followed her gaze and guffawed loudly at the smirk on her face.

"Not exactly, just a hobby, really. It's the only thing to do in a hospital that doesn't involve X-rays or eating obscene amounts of green jello," Todd offered facetiously.

"Good point. Do you usually play alone?" Shannon inquired tentatively.

"Sometimes, when I'm feeling especially pedantic. But it's always nice playing chess with someone else," Todd replied simply.

An awkward silence ensued before Todd continued speaking.

"You wouldn't happen to play chess, would you…Nurse Cooper?" he asked softly.

Shannon pursed her lips as if she were thinking it over for a moment.

"Well…I can play a little chess. I'm not very good at it though," she responded truthfully.

"That's ok. Two people with different skills levels is what makes chess fun. Watching two professionals playing chess on the other hand gets tedious after a while." Todd noted quite eagerly.

"I'll take your word for it. Are you asking me to play chess with you, Todd?" Shannon asked seriously.

"No, of course not. Besides, I'm sure you've had a long day and you'd like nothing more than to head home, take a hot bath or sit on the sofa watching TV with your boyfriend," Todd declared rapidly.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Shannon answered slowly.

Todd seemed genuinely surprised by her admission.

"Really? A young and beautiful woman like yourself is…unattached?" he asked gently, stretching out every syllable of the last word.

Shannon blushed profusely at the fact that someone like Todd St. Mark had just called her beautiful, especially while she was wearing her thick-rimmed glasses. But she recovered her usual composure a few seconds later and answered his question.

"It's not that I don't want to be…attached. But I have a very demanding job; it makes it a little hard to meet men my age outside of the hospital, unless I want to date a doctor. Which I don't," she added on the last part in a blustering stream.

"I understand. I spend a lot of time around socialites and hotel heiresses, but they're not really my type, at least not anymore. They don't like chess," Todd offered with a wry smile, which made Shannon blush even more.

"Lucky for you, I'm no socialite by any means. Are we playing chess or what?" Shannon asked with a bold grin on her face.

"Nurse Cooper, you really don't have to stay," Todd protested weakly.

"I want to stay…and it's Shannon. My name's Shannon," Shannon introduced meekly.

"Shannon…beautiful name…for a beautiful woman," Todd responded earnestly.

Shannon blushed again before sitting down tentatively on the edge of Todd's hospital bed.

"I'll take your word for it. Let's play," she suggested softly, a small smile playing on her face.

Todd returned her smile and made the first move as they began playing chess together under the glare of the lone bedside lamp.

Nearly an entire month had passed after Todd St. Mark had been discharged from Massachusetts General. He had made a complete recovery and had to walk with a cane for the next few weeks because of a slight limp in his step. During his rehabilitation period, Shannon didn't see a whole lot of Todd, even though he did his physiotherapy at Massachusetts General the whole time. She hated to admit it to herself, but she missed him. She had become so accustomed to his company over the past few months that she had forgotten that he had a life of his own beyond recovering from his extensive injuries.

But mostly, she felt immensely sad, especially when she thought of all the time they had spent together in the hospital, aside from just doing her nursing duties. She had really enjoyed their animated banter and time spent together. Perhaps it just been her imagination, but Shannon had thought that Todd felt the same way too. Obviously, she had been wrong, especially when there were a dozens of bouquets of beautiful flowers decorating the nurses' station, and they weren't for her.

"Oh my gosh, this is getting ridiculous now…" Cheryl declared in a simpering giggly tone which didn't fool Shannon in the least.

"It was just one date. Todd really shouldn't have sent me so many flowers," she added with relish.

Mimi, who was checking a patient chart, gave Shannon a side-long glance and rolled her eyes. Shannon felt like she was tasting bile in her throat.

Of course, Cheryl had been telling anyone who would listen about having dinner with Todd St. Mark immediately after he had been discharged from hospital. According to her, he had wanted to thank her personally for 'taking such good care of him'. The thought sent a stabbing pain right through Shannon's chest. She thought she'd really gotten to know the real Todd St. Mark, but he had surprised her. Then again, it wasn't that surprising that he'd chosen Cheryl after all; her flaming red hair and emerald green eyes were impossible to ignore. Who wouldn't want her?

"Todd really is a sweet guy. I know it was just one date. But I really feel like we connected somehow. I wouldn't be surprised if he came running through the hospital right now just to tell me that in person," Cheryl declared confidently.

As if an answer to her prayers, said man came walking steadily along the small hallway from the elevators across from the nurses' station, panting and out of breath. He was dressed in what looked like a designer black winter coat and black gloves, which covered an expensive-looking dark grey suit. Unlike during his hospital stay, his dark brown hair had been cut into a neat style, which he had gelled upwards. He was still walking with a cane, but the polished stick made him look extremely dapper. In short, Todd St. Mark looked every bit as handsome and immaculate prior to his skiing accident.

Shannon didn't know who she was trying to fool. She had fallen hard for a rich and handsome hotel heir and one of Boston's most eligible bachelors to boot. But what could he possibly see in a simple nurse like her? Theirs was a romance best saved for a chapter in silly book of fairytales that little children often read before bedtime.

"Good evening, ladies." Todd greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Todd, what a lovely surprise!" Cheryl greeted flamboyantly.

"Indeed. What can we do for you, Mr. St Mark?" Mimi asked courteously.

"If it's alright, I'd like to speak to Nurse Cooper in private please," Todd stated breathlessly.

Shannon hadn't been expecting this. But somehow, the statement made her bristle up defensively as she prepared her response.

"I'm sorry, Mr. St Mark, but I have a patient to go check on right now," Shannon replied shortly.

"Please, Nurse Cooper. It'll just take a minute…"

"I really can't spare you a moment; I have a very busy schedule."

"I just wanted to ask you about the flowers!" Todd blurted out loudly just as Shannon was about to walk away with her clipboard in hand.

Shannon stopped short and turned around to face Todd with a look of surprise on her face. Both Cheryl and Mimi looked politely incredulous.

"The flowers?" she inquired blankly.

"The flowers that I've been sending to the nurse's station for the past two weeks. I wanted to know what you thought about them," Todd elaborated rapidly.

"With all due respect, I don't have any thoughts about the flowers, Mr. St Mark. After all, they weren't sent to me," Shannon pointed out curtly.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I sent them to you," Todd responded impatiently, some of his usual composure slipping away in sudden frustration.

All three nurses goggled unabashedly at the hotel heir, astonishment written all over their faces.

"You sent those flowers to her? I thought they were meant for me!" Cheryl practically shrieked indignantly.

"So did I," Both Shannon and Mimi chorused in confusion.

"Well, I apologise. I could've sworn that when I asked the florist to have them delivered to the hospital, that I asked her to put your name on the front of each card." Todd explained hurriedly while addressing Shannon.

"You sent me flowers?" Shannon asked in wonder.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm Todd St. Mark: I know exactly how to talk to beautiful women. I know exactly what to do and how to compliment them, down to the last tee. But I'm completely out of my league here. You're not just beautiful, Shannon Cooper. You're also sweet, compassionate and easy to talk to. I didn't know how to successfully broach the subject once I'd been discharged, so my assistant suggested that I send you some flowers. Except that I apparently forgot to put your name on the cards or say that they were from me, because that's how flustered you make me sometimes," Todd blustered on frantically while clutching at strands of hair with his hands.

"I make you flustered?" Shannon asked in a small voice.

Todd finally met Shannon's gaze, a determined look on his face.

"I'm afraid so," Todd admitted seriously.

"Wait a minute! How can you possibly be interested in Shannon? You took me out to dinner right after you got discharged from the hospital!" Cheryl fumed irately, cutting into Todd and Shannon's moment.

"Cheryl, I didn't take you out to dinner. You told me that you had coupons for free coffee from Starbucks. I only agreed to take you up on your offer to be polite. I'm sorry," Todd apologised quickly, glancing momentarily at Cheryl before turning to face Shannon once again.

"Coffee? You mean to tell me that you've been boring everyone to tears on this floor for the past 3 weeks over coffee?" Mimi exclaimed in astonishment.

Then she began laughing hysterically, tears escaping her eyes while she clutched at her stomach, completely doubled over while Cheryl looked less than amused. Both Shannon and Todd stared at the two of them before looking at each other again. Shannon put her clipboard back onto the counter top of the nurse's station before stepping closer to Todd.

"I still don't understand. Maybe you don't like Cheryl, but why would you pick me? Todd, I'm just an ordinary nurse, a simple woman with simple tastes and interests. It doesn't make any sense." Shannon protested weakly.

Todd smiled and stepped closer to Shannon till there was barely any space between their two bodies.

"Then let me make myself abundantly clear. I had a bad night nearly two months ago when I wasn't feeling quite like myself. And you got me to calm down and fall asleep again after holding me close and singing me a song. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to get either you or Ella Fitzgerald out of my head." Todd declared earnestly.

"That can't be true – you can't possibly remember that night. You had a fever, you were completely delirious." Shannon responded assuredly.

"You'd be surprised what you'd be able to remember under the right circumstances and with the right person in close proximity." Todd teased lightly, his hand moving towards Shannon's face to caress her cheek gently.

"You do make an excellent point," Shannon murmured hazily, distracted by the feel of Todd's hand on her body.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, what did you think of my flowers?" Todd asked seriously, his lips inches away from Shannon's.

"They're very beautiful," Shannon answered without hesitation.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. Do you have any plans this evening, Shannon?" Todd asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Shannon questioned blankly.

"I'd like to take you to dinner, so that I can thank you properly for my speedy recovery." Todd declared with a winning smile on his face.

Both Mimi and Cheryl were intensely enthralled by this conversation between Todd and Shannon. While Mimi looked sincerely happy for her fellow colleague, Cheryl looked like she was about to hurl.

"But I can't go to any of those five-star restaurants that you frequent on a regular basis. I don't have anything to wear," Shannon protested weakly.

"Shannon, I don't care what you wear. You can wear jeans; you can wear your nurse's outfit for all I care. I just want us to enjoy each other's company tonight, and preferably away from the hospital." Todd answered truthfully.

"So many fond memories," he added dryly, causing Shannon to laugh heartily in response.

"Well in that case, I accept your gracious invitation, Todd." Shannon stated sincerely with a mischievous grin on her face.

She surprised Todd, Mimi and Cheryl by leaning forward and claiming Todd's lips in a chaste kiss that lasted for a few seconds. When she pulled away, it was Todd's turn to blush profusely. When he had recovered himself sufficiently, he turned to face Cheryl and Mimi with a polite smile on his face.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed Shannon for a few hours?" he asked courteously of the two of them.

"Of course, keep her for as long as you like. Cheryl will be happy to cover the rest of Shannon's shift." Mimi responded graciously, a mischievous grin on her face while eyeing Cheryl out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, ladies. Shall we, Nurse Cooper?" Todd asked cordially of Shannon.

Shannon chuckled in response when Todd extended his right arm, which happened to be the same arm which he had injured nearly two months ago.

"Of course, Mr. St Mark," she murmured elatedly.

Then she linked her arm through his and they began walking slowly towards the elevators, like they had all the time in the world.

_Shannon (I made up her surname) is played by the lovely and talented Cheryl Burke, most notable for her appearances on "Dancing With The Stars". She first appeared in The Suite Life of Zack of Cody in the season 2 episode, "Loosely Ballroom" as the frumpy and shy private nurse of a millionaire named Leo (I made up his surname too), who was a patron of Esteban's dance class._

_Todd St. Mark is played by Ben Ziff. He first appeared in The Suite Life of Zack in the season 1 episode, "Cookin' with Romeo and Juliet" as a love interest for London Tipton and the son of Wilfred Tipton's arch rival who owns The St. Mark Hotel located opposite the Boston Tipton._


	8. TSLOD I

**One For Me **

by TSLOD

**'**

Ella walked the cold streets of Boston in anger mixed with disappointment. How could she let herself be so stupid? All her friends had told her not to date an older guy, but there was something about this 'guy' that made her feel week and fuzzy and, just right. She didn't know if it was love, but what ever it was, it was very strong. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

"_No Ella, he stood you up and cheated on you, stop making up excuses to run back to him."_

Ella sighed. Gavin was for her, but she wasn't for him. She reached her apartment block and looked up at it. It wasn't the best. The white walls were stained with pollution from smog, half of the lights that were suppose to light up the path way were either flickering or out completely. It was as good as a 19 year old could afford. She brushed her fuzzy brown hair out of her eyes and walked in and went up the steps to her apartment.

Ella changed into a pair of black sweat pants with a baggy grey jumper and cuddled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate when her phone rang.

"Um, Hello?

Gavin coughed on the other line before responding

"Ella?"

"What do you want Gavin?" Ella asked annoyed, but inside her stomach was doing belly flops at hearing his voice.

"Look, I knew I screwed up, but just listen to me. I really do like you. And I was just wondering, if you'd just want to stay over tonight?"

"What about that girl, the other day? Don't you want to send the night with her?" Ella said coldly, hoping that he would say no, and that she was the only one for him.

"No, I want to spend it with you. She was just a girl I met at the bar, and I had a bit too much, but trust me, the whole time I was with her, I thought of you. I promise"

Ella thought this over very carefully. He seemed pretty sorry and did seem to want to have her but did she want to get hurt again, or was she willing to give him a second chance. Then reality hit her. Her mom went through the same thing with her dad and all Ella's dad was just continue to cheat, ask her mom for forgiveness, and then do it again. But maybe Gavin was different.

"I don't know Gavin. I honestly don't think I can trust you again." She responded after a while. Gavin let out a sigh.

"Please. On more chance" He pleaded.

"No. I'm not letting my self fall for you again. If you want me back you have to work hard for it." Ella hanged up her phone and brought her knees up so they were under her chin and hugged them. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remember the hurt and pain he put her through, but also how she wanted to be back in his arms once more, and she hated her self for that. She laid her head down on the couch and drifted to sleep, hoping that the past week was just a very long nightmare and that Gavin was faithful and he never did cheat on her.

Ella woke with the morning Boston sun gleaming through from a tiny straight gap in the middle of the certain. She shielded her eyes from the sun and got up from the couch. She walked over to her bathroom. The golf putt that the boyfriend she had when she was thirteen always made her remember that he was probably the only good one she has ever had. Yeah, he was over competitive and could shower a little better, but he was thirteen and had a good heart.

"I wonder where you are now" Ella mumbled to her self as she turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, she turned on the radio to listen to a good song to get her happy for another day's work. Ella hopped into her shower and started to wash her hair.

"Okay folks, we have a special announcement for a girl named Ella" Ella stopped massaging the shampoo in her head and stared at the radio.

"It is, 'Sorry for being such a low life jerk, I know that somewhere in your beautiful heart you will forgive me.'" The radio host snickered. "Ha, wonder what that guy did to her. Anyway, here is your upbeat song for your Tuesday morning; you're listing to Radio Boston." Ella's mouth dropped open as she just stared at the radio.

"No, he wouldn't of. Would he?" Ella questioned as she finally got over shock. She then smiled. "Probably just another Ella."

**'**

"Lady, this is a help centre, not a place where you tell me your life story and how many boyfriends have broken up with you or the type of smoothes your 345 cat's drink!" Ella said frustrated as she hanged up the phone. "Gosh, some people can be just so annoying." Ella wiped her forehead of the sweat that had formed from the frustration of her work.

"Not as annoying as your love life" Joseph, her work mail delivery guy said as he was standing behind Ella.

"Huh?" Ella said as she turned around on her chair. Joseph snorted.

"This just came in." Joseph said as he pushed the giant teddy bear into Ella's face. Ella smiled as she put the teddy bear on her desk.

"Thankyou Joseph." Ella said happily. Joseph ignored her

"If I get another delivery like that giant teddy bear, I will not be bringing it up." And with that he turned around and walked away. Ella smiled and looked at the giant teddy bear. It was a brown soft material with a baby blue ribbon around its neck. In its left paw, a little red velvet bag was sewn on with a small, soft silk rope around its opening, holding in the contents of the bag. Ella fumbled her fingers around the velvet bag and then felt the rim of what seemed to be a tiny box. She untied the silk ribbon and put her fingers in and pulled out a white box. The lid had tiny golden sparkles spelling 'Ella' on the top, with a silver marker in neat cursive writing saying, _'My Love'_. Ella rolled her eyes and smiled and opened it the small white box. Inside was a tiny packet full of silver glitter and another tiny card. Ella stared at the glitter with confusion before finally picking up the tiny white card and read what Gavin had written this time.

'_Ella, my dear, open that packet of glitter found in this tiny white box and spill it out on to your desk then count how much glitter there is. Impossible, isn't it? Well that's what it's like telling someone how much I love you.'_

Ella smiled again and put the card and glitters back in the box, and put it back in the velvet bag on the giant teddy bear. She smiled from ear to ear. Gavin was fighting for her. He was different from her dad.

**'**

Gavin walked to the local party shop in Boston, looking for another way to impress Ella. He walked into the lively, decorated shop where everything was covered in party supplies.

"Um, Hi" Gavin said nervously as he saw a guy dressed in a clown afro and a clown suit. The try hard clown giggled.

"Hello sir, what can I do you for?"

"Um, I just want to order some helium balloons…for a girl I love."

The clown looked at Gavin with a dull look. "Really, that's how you boys impress a girl now days? Where on Earth has the creativity gone?" The guy said, lifting his hands up in disbelief.

"Well, I'm kind of trying to make her trust me again. I kind of screwed up. Big time." Gavin hung his head and was about to burst into tears when the clown walked around the counter and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen here kid. The way to a girl's heart is not by buying her balloons or ringing her on your cell. What you need to do is to tell her how you feel, to her face and how you where wrong and that you will do anything for her. What is buying her helium balloons going to do? They only last for a few days. And you're not that old guy from 'Up'." The guy paused for a bit to see if Gavin was taking this in. Once he realised he was, he continued "Now, what you need to do, and listen carefully. Go to the Boston Public Garden, set up a table, with candles, rose petals, the lot. Also add in some twinkly lights. Hire a Limo to pick her up from her work to take her to the park. Once there, have a single rose in your hand and give it to her, then tell her your true feelings. Got it?"

Gavin nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, but what if it doesn't work? What if it is humid tonight and I start to sweat? I sweat like a thousand guys at a gym on a humid night!" Gavin started to panic. The clown guy laughed.

"Come on, it's going to be fine. They predicted 45 degrees tonight. So it will be cold. Bring her a coat."

Gavin sighed. "Okay, thanks, I really appreciate it."

"That's okay, it will work!"

Gavin smiled and nodded and walked out of the shop, with hopes that by the end of the night Ella would be in his arms once more and that they could just put the whole past behind them.

**'**

Ella made her way down the elevators and through to the front foyer of her work before being called over by the receptionist.

"Ella Honey, some guy named Gavin called." Nancy said. Ella looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, did he?"

"Yes he did sweetie, and he said not to take the bus. He got you a lift." Nancy pointed to the black limo out side the door. Ella looked at the limo and gasped.

"Oh, my, Gosh! No way! He got me a limo!" Ella squealed in excitement. Nancy frowned.

"Sure wish my man would do that for me." And with that Ella ran out the door while Nancy went back to typing on her computer, with a little bit of jealousy running through her veins.

Ella ran to the limo driver who smiled and tipped his hat at her.

"I'm guessing you're Ella?" He asked. Ella nodded with excitement. "Well get in, some drinks and nibbles are on the side mini bar. Help your self." Ella got in the limo and looked around. It was nothing like she had seen before. The seat was long, and there was a mini bar with fine wood and on the other side of the limo was a coat Ella had been wanting for a long time but never had the money to buy it.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ella said astonished. "But where am I going" Ella looked out the windows and realised she was heading towards the opposite direction of her apartment. "Um, excuse me limo driver, where are you taking me?"

The limo driver smiled. "Not allowed to say."

"Oh" Ella looked out her window again and noticed the sudden parklands. She smiled when they stoped outside the Boston Public Garden.

"I love this place!" Ella said, once again excited. The limo driver opened her door and she got out. "Thanks" Ella said to the limo driver. He tipped his hat one last time before getting back in to the limo and driving away. Ella put her coat on as the cold Boston night air whipped across her face, blowing her straightened brown hair everywhere. Once she put her hair back into place she looked around, trying to find Gavin. "Gavin?" Ella called. She looked around some more, before she realised a table and twinkly lights set up in the distance, with a tall bulky, brown haired guy standing alone with a single red rose in his hand. Ella smiled and walked toward him, butterflies started to flutter in her stomach as she started to get nervous. Gavin started to sweat as Ella drew nearer. She stopped once she was about a meter away and looked at him. Her smile had disappeared as she remembered the hurt he had put her through. They stood their in silence for a while before Ella finally broke the silence.

"You're lucky I came out tonight." Ella said with coldness and hurt in her voice. Gavin sighed.

"I know, but Ella, please believe me, I do love you and I always will, even if you never forgive me and walk away right now and we never see each other again. I will never see another woman again, unless she is you. I will never kiss another woman again, unless she is you, I will never do anything with another woman again, unless she is you" Gavin walked closer to Ella so there body's where touching. He stroked his fingers along her cheek softly, scared that his rough hands would scratch Ella's delicate skin. "You know you're in love, when reality is finally better then your dreams" Gavin said softly as he touched foreheads with Ella. This made Ella melt.

"I'll give you another chance, if you promise this. Never, ever, ever, do that to me again Gavin; this is your last chance. Screw it up and you'll never see me again. Okay?" Ella said sternly.

"Ella, I promise you my life, my heart and my soul. I will never do that to you again. It hurt you, and I never want to do that to you again. We will grow old together happily, and I make that a life goal." Gavin said softly. Ella smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Ella"

"I love you too Gavin." And with that they kissed, forgetting the past and only looking forward to the future.

**'**

_Gavin was from the SLOZAC episode "Big Hair and Baseball", played by Chad Broskey_

_Ella was from the SLOZAC episode "Minature Golf", played by Alicia Favela_


	9. James Doyle I

**The Exception to the Rule**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Theo Cavanaugh yawned as he forced himself to watch the photo shoot taking place at his family's estate. Having many years prior abandoned his materialistic lifestyle in favor of academic pursuits, in hopes of one day becoming an attorney, he detested models and their vapid, superficial personalities.

Still, Theo took his duty toward his family seriously, and felt obliged to support his mother, who had invited Cindy Cannon, an old friend from her modeling days, to conduct a photo shoot at her estate. Theo despised the woman, but decided he could suffer her company for one weekend.

As the shoot progressed, however, a certain petite blonde caught his eye. Theo couldn't quite put his finger on why or how, but the young woman seemed utterly unlike the others. The way she carried herself spoke not of arrogance or superficiality, but a well-deserved self-confidence.

"Mom, who is that?" asked Theo, his curiosity having been piqued.

"Don't be silly, dear," admonished Alyssa Cavanaugh. "Surely you remember Cindy's daughter Katherine."

_No, _Theo thought to himself. _It couldn't be._

With that, the floodgate of forgotten memories opened inside Theo's mind, and immediately, visions of a little girl he used to play with came to mind. He remembered trying unsuccessfully to interest her in playing with his very expensive toys. Likewise, the girl failed to interest Theo in playing her old-fashioned games of make-believe.

A sense of remorse came over Theo as he recalled his determination to have fun with young Katherine, resulting in a series of cruel pranks, including gluing her backside to a chair (thus ruining her new dress), and putting chewing gum in her hair (which had to be cut, and took several months to grow back).

During the reception after the shoot, Theo maintained his distance from the captivating young woman. As much as he desired to get to know her better, he believed he'd long-since destroyed any chances with her. To his chagrin, his attempts to remain aloof were thwarted when his mother signaled for him to come over.

"Theo, dear," admonished Alyssa, "Do be a gentleman and say hello to Katherine."

"Um...hi," Theo said sheepishly as he took the young woman's hand and kissed it.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two to catch up," Alyssa excused herself after a moment of silence.

The two stood silent for a bit longer before Theo finally spoke up.

"Well," observed Theo. "This is awkward."

"Yeah, a bit," agreed Katherine.

"So...Katherine..." ventured Theo.

"Oh, it's Kate," she corrected.

"Yeah, I like that better," agreed Theo.

"So what are you up to these days?" asked Kate.

"School, mostly," answered Theo. "I'm hoping to study Pre-Law at Harvard."

"Ah, nice," approved Kate. "I'm actually thinking about going to Yale."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," confirmed Kate. "I like modeling and all, but I don't want to do it forever."

"That's wise of you," agreed Theo. "After all, you don't..."

"Don't what?" prompted Kate.

"Nothing," deflected Theo.

"You were going to say I don't want to end up like my mom, weren't you?" surmised Kate.

Theo nodded. "It was rude of me to think that. I apologize."

"Actually, you hit the nail on the head with that one," revealed Kate. "Could you imagine me pushing fifty with more plastic in my body than the local Toys 'R' Us?"

Theo chuckled. "I'm trying not to."

"And why's that?" asked Kate, beginning to sense where Theo was going.

"Well..." ventured Theo. "Because I like you just the way you are."

"I know," revealed Kate.

"You do?"

Kate nodded. "I saw the way you were looking at me during the shoot."

Theo sighed, then took Kate's hands in his.

"Look," began Theo, "I did some really horrible things to you when I was a kid. I don't think an apology would even begin to cover it."

"It's okay," assured Kate. "Theo, that was a long time ago. I'm over it."

"You are?"

"Honest," confirmed Kate.

"Well, in that case," ventured Theo, swallowing hard as he summoned up the nerve. "It's my understanding that you'll be in town a few more days."

"That's right," replied Kate.

"Well, I was wondering," proposed Theo, "If I might take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Theo began to question the wisdom of his offer as Kate hesitated for a moment.

"I'd love to," accepted Kate, after a moment's contemplation.

"You would?" Theo asked redundantly.

"Seems like you turned out to be a really great guy," observed Kate. "I'd like to see more."

"Pick you up at seven?" suggested Theo.

Kate smiled and nodded. "I'll be there."

"Sweet!" beamed Theo.

Theo's mind floated on a cloud for the rest of the day, imagining how wonderful his first date with Kate would be. The thought of a wealthy young heir dating a model seemed cliché on the surface. Theo knew better, as he knew that both he and Kate were the exception to the rule.

**The End**

_Theo Cavanaugh was the spoiled rich boy from the SLOZAC episode "Kept Man", played by Mike Weinberg._

_Kate was one of Cindy Cannon's models in the SLOD episode "Model Behavior", who had all of two lines. She was played by Cassidy Gifford, daughter of the infamous Kathy Lee Gifford._


	10. woundedhearts I

**Southern Comfort**

**By **

**woundedhearts**

The employee lounge was empty when Irene Simmons walked inside. Breathing a sigh of relief that for a least a few minutes she wouldn't have to deal with the questions and the pitiful looks her colleagues were giving her she took a seat. Good grief she was just getting divorced, not dying. A fact she wished she could have kept under the radar. But when a lawyer walks in and hands you a divorce decree to sign, the news flies fast.

It wasn't like she regretted anything, the relationship had just run its course as all relationships do. Nothing lasts forever and eventually they all end. She never was one to believe in fairy tales, princes and princesses were never part of her world. She was a realist and for that reason alone she had gotten a lot of gripe from her friends and family over the years. Her cell phone beeped for what seemed like the millionth time today and as with everyone else she ignored it.

Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes for a minute enjoying the peace and quiet. No questions to answer, no phones ringing, just complete solitude.

"Irene there you are."

And it's over, well at least it lasted a bit longer then it usually did. "Hi, Skippy."

"I heard about the divorce," he quietly stated. "I reckon you just couldn't work things out with your husband?"

"We separated amicably."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I mean's it was something we both wanted."

"But, that's silly. You build a life with this person. You become family and you don't give up on family."

She smiled in spite of herself. Skippy could be so naïve. And although his innocence could be refreshing, sometimes it was just downright ridicules. She supposed it came from his age, but it might also have to do with his lack of experience in the world.

"I guess that would depend on the family."

Skippy looked at her like she'd grown two heads which made her laugh. "It was something Alex and I both wanted. He wanted his freedom and I wanted mine. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's a rather callous way to look at something that's supposed to be so precious."

"Did you just use the word precious to describe marriage?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I've heard it called many things, but never that."

"I think that may have been the problem," he stated honestly. "Marriage is a sacred thing. It should be honored and held onto."

"Please, no offense, but I don't need a lecture on what marriage should and should not be."

"I'm sorry," he stated. "But it just seems like such a shame when two people split up."

"You've never known a divorced couple?"

"As a matter of fact, no," he stated truthfully. "Everyone back home stays together. My uncle Lester and Aunt Judy did go through a rough patch for a time. But they worked it out."

"Let me guess, she made him dinner and bought him a beer."

"No, she chained him to the barn door until he was ready to talk to her like a decent human being, her words not mine."

Now it was Irene's turn to look at him like he'd grown two heads. "You can't be serious?"

"Why, yes I am. Right there on the barn door for all too see. She fed him and gave him blankets and such. But until he was ready to help her settle their problems he stayed chained."

"And how long was he like that?"

"Oh, no one rightly knows," he grinned. "A day, two days, maybe even a full week."

"So I'm guessing this worked."

"Like a charm," he laughed. "Although, we were kind of worried, for a while there we didn't see them around too much. They pretty much kept to themselves held up in their farmhouse. But, when they came out they were smiling so we all knew that the worse had passed."

Irene laughed she couldn't quite picture chaining Alex to anything, "Well, I'm glad everything worked out for them."

"Have you talked to your husband?"

Okay, now she was beginning to get a bit irritated. "Skippy, look I know you mean well. But, I'd really appreciate it if we could change the subject."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

The conversation ended and Skippy and Irene ate their meals in silence. Yet, forcing herself to think of anything else other than her divorce was a hard thing to accomplish, especially when she was once again reminded of it a few minutes later.

"So why did you break up?"

"Skippy?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Okay if I answer this question, do you promise not to bring up the subject again?"

"Sure."

"Okay, the truth is he worked a lot of hours, I worked a lot of hours and we didn't really have much time to be together. It's no one's fault. Life just got in the way."

"That doesn't seem right. If you love eachother…"

"Skippy, drop it."

"I believe that love conquers all, including divorce."

"There's no such thing."

"Divorce, but you just got one."

"No, love," she honestly stated as he looked at her strangely. "At least not the kind of love that conquers all, as you put it."

"You don't believe in love?"

"Not the kind that they spew in fairytales."

"But that's the best kind."

"Call me cynical, but I choose to be a realist."

"But, surely you've been in love, you were married."

"Love and marriage don't always go hand in hand."

Again Skippy looked at her strangely, apparently unable to comprehend what she was telling him. Sighing she placed a hand on his arm and smiled.

"You're a sweet boy," she stated before getting up to make herself another cup of coffee.

"What If told you they do."

"They do what?"

"Go hand in hand?" he said. "What if I could prove a love like that does exist."

"Then that would be quite a magic trick."

"Don't tell me you don't believe in magic either?" he stated. "It's all around us, whether we can see it or not."

"Skippy you're preaching to the choir." When he looked around she grinned, "Proving that fairy tale love exists, is like proving that Santa Claus and leprechaun's are real. It's not possible. But, I'm intrigued, how are you planning on doing it?"

"I'm going to show you," he replied with a goofy grin.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Come home with me this weekend?"

"Ah Skippy, you're a nice boy, but…"

"It's not what you think," he stated. "I promise."

"And how would coming home with you prove anything."

"That's for me to know and you too find out," he told her watching as a skeptical look crossed her features. "Besides the ranch is quiet and you could get a lot of reading done. You do love to read."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen you. You're always reading on your breaks."

Irene wasn't sure about this, not that she didn't trust him, she knew that he was harmless but flying to his family's ranch in Texas seemed a bit much to win what she now thought of as a bet. Still getting away from the city sounded heavenly.

"Alright Skippy, I'll go with you," she smiled. "Just to prove that this little theory of yours is wrong."

"Deal," he grinned.

* * *

Two days later they arrived at a small airport near Crystal Lake just outside of Dallas, bags in hand and greeted by what she thought must have been the entire state of Texas, or at least a good portion of them. As she waited off to the side while everyone hugged him. She had to admit she felt a bit out of place. She wondered if maybe coming wasn't such a good idea. But before she could grab her bag and head back toward the check in desk in the hopes of catching a plane home, she found herself being scooped up into a warm hug.

"So this is the little non-believer," the strange man stated. "I do believe we have some convincing to do."

"Jeffery mind your manners," a woman who looked to be around her age if maybe a few years older said while walking over. "You must be Irene, Skippy has told us so much about you."

"He has?" she asked stunned. "Um…yes, I am. Irene I mean."

"Child if you're going to be hanging out with us this weekend, you need to loosen up a bit."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Now let me introduce you. You've met Jeffery, he's my brother in law and Skippy's uncle. Here's Davis my son and his wife Sally. These two little one's are their children Carl and Pamela." Irene simply smiled as the introductions continued she must have shaken at least a dozen hands. "And of course, silly me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jillian, but everyone calls me Jill. I'm Skippy's momma."

She was about to say that she kind of figured that out by the way he had called out to her when they first arrived. But instead she opted for the polite route. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

The drive there was filled with fun conversation. Mostly stories of when Skippy was a kid but Jill did fill her in on their ranch. She came to find out that they owned quite of bit and that everyone had houses spread out throughout the valley, but all lived on one big stretch of land.

When they pulled up her mouth dropped. To say it was big was an understatement. This place was massive. The land stretched out as far as the eye could see. Long rolling hills that seemed to meet the sky if you looked far enough. Trees near a lake that sat nearby. She had only ever lived in the city, so she was so used to gazing out the window at tall skyscrapers and brick buildings. This was definitely a treat for her.

"You certainly have a beautiful place here."

"Thank you we take pride in our home," she said. "We take care of it, and it takes care of us. Treat it right and we have a win - win situation." She smiled looping their arms together. "Now let's get you settled before you meet the rest of the family."

"The rest of the family, you mean there's more?"

"Well, not the entire family," she smiled. "You'll meet them at the party."

"The party?" she asked. "I'm sorry, what party is this?"

"Skippy didn't tell you?" she asked a bit surprised. "That boy of mine. I love him dearly but sometimes, I wonder if he's playing with a full deck."

Irene couldn't help but laugh. She liked this woman in many ways she reminded her of her own mother.

"Skippy's grandparents, my mom and dad are celebrating fifty years of wedded bliss this Sunday."

Suddenly it all made sense and Irene knew exactly why Skippy had invited her to join him this weekend. For someone who isn't playing with a full deck, he was sure sly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think this is why I'm here this weekend."

"You mean the bet?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a bet, per say, but…"

"It's a bet," she stated. "We firmly believe in calling a spade a spade. Now come on let's freshen up a bit before you help me throw together some supper."

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not a very good cook. Throwing together a meal goes as far as dialing a number and ordering in," she smiled. "Although I must say I'm pretty handy with a can opener and a microwave."

The two women laughed as they walked into the house arm and arm. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, Irene thought to herself.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me the truth?"

"Davis really," Skippy smiled at his older brother. "There's nothing to tell."

"Are you sure about that?" he grinned. "That's the same Irene isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Isn't she married?" he asked.

"No, she just got a divorce."

"Hmm…kind of a stroke of luck, ain't it?" he smiled. "Beautiful and single. You know if I weren't already married…" he laughed when his little brother glared. "So when are you asking her out?"

"Never," he told him. "She doesn't see me as anything other than the kid I was when I first started working at the hotel six years ago."

"Okay, so show her you're a man."

"Don't you think she already knows?"

"I mean, woo her."

"I don't think that will work with her," he stated. "She's got some peculiar ideas when it comes to love."

"Peculiar how?"

"She doesn't believe it exists."

Davis was thrown back by that so Skippy continued to explain.

"That's right," he added. "Well, not the story book kind."

"Yeah, but she's never met a real man."

"You're so conceded."

"Well, us cowboys do know a good deal more about love and romance then those city slickers you're so hell bent on becoming like."

"It won't work."

"You've been in love with this woman for the better part of two years, and now that you have the opportunity to show her, you're just going to let it get away."

"That's right."

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks," Skippy sarcastically replied.

"It needed to be said. Besides you do realize you're not the only man who's set his sights on her."

"I know."

"Jeffery is harmless, but he's used to getting what he wants, and from the way he was eyeing her, I'm guessing she's he's next conquest."

"That's none of my business," he replied through gritted teeth. "She's a desirable woman who can do whatever she wants."

"Okay, then you don't mind the fact that he's over there talking to her on the front porch," he stated pointing over to the front of the house.

"I'm okay with that," he hesitantly stated as he watched the transaction.

He was used to seeing men hit on her day in and day out. They worked at a hotel with different people coming and going all the time, including men who seemed interested in their concierge. Why should this time be any different? Still he could feel that all too familiar hint of jealousy roaring up within him.

Before he knew what happened, he let out a yelp and found himself flat on the ground as his legs were pulled out from under him. As everyone including Irene came to check on him and see if he was alright. He looked up to wear his brother stood, and dang, if he hadn't winked at him aided by that mischievous smile of his.

"Skippy are you alright?" Irene leaned over to check on him. "Are you hurt?"

He could see his brother mouth the word moan, but he wasn't sure if he should. Then when he looked over at his uncle, he found himself playing along. Moaning and groaning as if the world were ending he was helped up to his feet. Apparently he hurt his back quite a bit and had to lean on her for support as she helped him onto the porch swing.

"Should I get something?" she asked concerned. "Maybe a heating pad for your back or a blanket?"

"No I'm good…" he began but felt a hard kick to the back of his leg. "Ouch, I mean, ouch it really does hurt. If you wouldn't mind, maybe a blanket would be a good idea."

"Of course it would," Jill replied getting the jest of what her two boys were up to. "Come with me sweetheart, let me show you where the blankets are kept. The rest of you can skedaddle, there's nothing more to see here."

When the two women had gone inside and everyone else returned to what they were doing. Skippy turned on his heel and glared up at his good for nothing brother.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"I don't need your help," Skippy stated. "I'm perfectly capable of wooing a woman on my own."

"You're welcome," Davis grinned as he strode off the porch just as Irene walked out with a blanket and some lemonade.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked genuinely concerned. "That looked like a pretty bad spill."

"I'm fine," he smiled.

"Well then I guess I better go and see if your momma needs any help in the kitchen."

"Could you stay a while and talk to me."

"Of course," she smiled sitting down next to him on the swing. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," he said. "Surprise me."

"Alright," she replied. "I really love the scenery here. It's quiet and peaceful. You can breathe here where in the city it doesn't always feel that way. Was that a silly thing to say?"

"No I know exactly how you feel."

"What made you leave this place?"

"Well, my father and brother's dreams always revolved around ranching. In fact it's a way of life for most of my family. This land has been in our family for three generations and we're proud of it. You take care of the land and it will take care…"

"Of you." She finished for him. "You're mother said the same thing when we drove up."

"Ahh."

"That still doesn't answer my question?"

"I want something different, my family knows that."

"What?"

"There's a piece of land not far from here near the river that would make a perfect place for a bed and breakfast," he smiled. "I guess that sounds silly."

"No, that would be a good fit for you."

"I've always wanted to own my own hotel or bed breakfast in this case. But, I knew if I stayed here I could never accomplish that. My family is not rich but we're not starving either, so when I decided to leave to take some business classes they said they would match whatever I made and help me buy the land I needed to build the hotel on."

"It's nice to have a family that is willing to do that."

"Yes it is," he stated. "But, it's not something I want them to do. This is my dream and I want it to come true because I worked hard for it. Not because I got a hand out from my family. I know that sounds strange, maybe a bit ungrateful. But I really want this to be something of my own, something I built from the ground up that no one can lay claim too."

"That makes sense."

"What about you," he asked. "Did you have any dreams that you wanted to see come true?"

"Too many to count," she sadly stated. "When I was little I was full of dreams and hopes for the future. When I was a child I remember making out a list. You know the one, what I think will happen by the time I'm such and such an age. Who I wanted to be, what kind of man I wanted to love and share my life with, how many kids I wanted to have, where I wanted to live, the list is endless. But then life just happens, you get older each year and more and more responsibilities are tacked on to the one's you already have. And soon you seem to lose track of that list, and of the person who wrote that list. You lose sight of what you wanted. The world becomes an empty place, you become empty. Still you drag on, holding on to something, anything that will keep you going one more day, one more hour. You learn to muster through. No longer living, just surviving."

When she was finished she turned away with a bit of a blush on her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you all of that."

"That's okay," he smiled and she caught a glimpse of something more. "It needed to be said."

They were both quiet for awhile, "Mom likes you and I know dad will."

"Where is your dad?"

"Oh, he's on a business trip with a couple of other ranchers around here. He should be back by morning. He doesn't want to miss the party."

"Speaking of the party," she grinned. "Is that where your proof lies?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't," she laughed knowingly. "Isn't this supposed to be an anniversary party, a fiftieth anniversary party?"

"The cat's out of the bag I see," he stated. "I'm not surprised around here. Who snitched?"

"You're mom told me earlier."

"Well you were bound to find out sooner or later, especially once the rest of the family shows up."

"Speaking of that, how many family members do you have?"

"It's an average number."

"How average?" she asked.

"Two hundred and twelve…" he almost choked when her mouth dropped open. "In Texas."

"How many total?"

"Well, I don't rightly know. For that you'd have to ask mama."

"And how many will be here on Sunday?"

"We estimate around three hundred."

"Wow!"

"It is a sight to see," he smiled.

"How do you keep track?"

"We keep track up here," he stated pointing a finger to his head. "Of course the name tags help a bit too."

"Okay everyone the picnic tables are set up in the back. I hope you're all hungry, because we have a humdinger of a meal prepared."

"I guess that includes us," she smiled.

"Shall we," he asked extending his arm.

"I don't mind if I do, oh but wait, what about your back?"

"It feels a lot better."

"I'm happy to hear that," she replied when a funny thought hit her.

She never realized his eyes were hazel and that they held little specks of silver in the sunlight. She blushed as she turned her head. That was a strange thought, he was six years her junior. It must be this place. She forced herself not to think about it, besides if she was back at the Tipton she would never have noticed such a thing.

"Come and get it, the vultures are circling and there won't be much left."

Irene started laughing, "Is mealtime always such a production around here?"

"It is when momma's cooking, which is about seventy five percent of the time."

"Well then we better dig in," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess we better."

* * *

Irene woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and the smell of fresh cut grass. It took a minute to remember where she was but when she sat up she thought this must be what heaven was like. The sounds of the city were long gone. Still, she knew how badly she would dread stepping on that plane on Monday morning.

There was a soft knock and Irene heard Jill through the door. "Can I come in are you decent?"

"Yes, I'm still under the covers," she smiled greeting her friend as she opened the door.

"I can see that."

"What time is it anyway?"

"After eleven."

"What?" Irene was stunned she'd never slept in so late. But then she was used to being at the Tipton by eight. Even on her days' off her mind was set to six o'clock.

"That's right sleepy head," she smiled. "You must have really been tired."

"I suppose I was," she replied. "We did stay up pretty late getting ready for the party tomorrow."

"Yes we did and I want to thank you for all your help."

"Oh, it was fine. I'm used to arranging events."

"By the way, I hate to ask," Jill began. "But I was wondering if maybe you and Skippy wouldn't mind running some errands in town for me today. I missed a few things on my list and I want everything to be perfect tomorrow."

"It would be my pleasure," she replied seeing the relief in the others woman's face.

"I don't know how in the world I missed so many things. Usually I'm right on the ball."

"Oh, don't worry it happens to the best of us. Besides, with everything that you've had to take care of to throw this little shindig, I'm not surprised that you forgot a few things."

"That is a fact and did you just use the word shindig?"

Irene smiled, "I suppose I did."

"You're becoming one of us," they both laughed.

"And what is that?" Irene smiled.

"A bonafide Texan."

Irene couldn't help but smile at that thought as Jill left the room to let her get ready for the day.

* * *

After insisting that Irene couldn't live on a muffin alone, Jill was kind enough to make her a late breakfast before she and Skippy headed into town. The drive was a pleasant one, land as far as the eye could see. She was falling in love with this place, and she knew it. But still she was a realist. In Boston she had a livelihood. A good job, a nice apartment, her friends and family, little there was. She felt as if she were in a dream which saddened her, because like with all dreams, she knew eventually she would have to wake up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how open and vast this place is compared to Boston."

"It is that."

"I mean, all you see there is concrete buildings and sidewalks. I wish that..."

"You wish that what?"

"Never mind it's nothing."

"Are you sure, I'm a good listener," he stated.

"No, I'm sure," she replied. "By the way, I've always meant to ask, but…"

"But?" he looked over. "You can ask me anything."

"What is your real name? I mean surely it's not Skippy."

"I don't really like my real name."

"Why not?" she asked now curious to find out what it is. "It can't be that bad."

"If I tell you," he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," she said crossing her fingers.

"It's Sylvester."

"That's not a bad name."

"Really, I hate it."

"Well, how did you end up with Skippy as a nickname?"

"When I was a child I used to skip everywhere I went. So people began to call me Skippy, and I guess it just stuck."

"That makes sense," she replied. "It must've made you happy. I imagine that's probably why London does that."

"I suppose so."

"It must be nice to be that carefree. No worries beyond what outfit to put on."

"I suppose."

"Sometimes I wish I had her life," Irene hadn't realized she'd admitted that out loud.

"London's why?" he asked. "I don't see anything special about her life."

"Are you kidding me, she's rich, she's beautiful…" she began. "Well, she's beautiful."

They both laughed. "She does have that going for her anyway."

"She's still not as beautiful as you are."

Irene turned to face him a bit stunned at what he'd just said. "Thank you, no one's ever really said that to me before."

"No one," he asked. "Not even your ex-husband?"

"Nope," she sadly stated. "He did say I was a knockout once. But he says that to everyone."

"He does?"

"Well, everyone in his family."

"Strange fellow," he told her. "And blind to boot."

The welcome sign into town sat just up ahead. Crystal Lake Texas, population twenty two hundred. The shops were lined up and down Main Street with parking spaces slanted inward. It reminded her of a mom and pop type of town with no big box store to be seen. Everyone knew everyone and the doors were always kept unlocked. She loved it.

"Sorry we don't have a big one stop shop here in town. But if you want we can drive the forty five miles into Dallas."

"No, this is perfect."

"Alright then I'll park here we'll start at one end and work our way back," he told her. "But, be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Skippy!"

"That…"

"My goodness boy is that you?" a man asked as he strolled up to them.

"Hi Fred," he smiled. "How are Flo and the kids?"

"Skippy!"

She suddenly had to take a step back to accommodate all the people who had bombarded them. She did have to admit it was quite a welcome wagon. Which fascinated her, as she watched as Skippy hugged and greeted each one of them by name. Even taking the time to chat with many of them, that's when something inside her changed. When did Skippy the boy turn into Skippy the man? A heat rose in her and she had to turn away before anyone noticed. But as she did so she came face to face with another woman.

It was something that wouldn't have fazed her if the woman wasn't currently shooting daggers at her. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she used them to her advantage as she sized her up. It was evident that Irene had done something to upset this person but what she couldn't fathom.

"Bridgette don't you want to say hello to Skippy?" An older woman asked.

The stranger looked exactly like her daughter, except for a crop of gray hair where the blond used to be and the age around her eyes, she was the spitting image. They both glared at her once more before turning toward the group. Everyone fell silent as Bridgette slowly and seductively sauntered over toward Skippy and captured his mouth in a very sensuous kiss.

Irene was never one for jealousy. She thought it was childish and petty. But as she looked at the scene that played before her, she saw red. She knew she had to control herself as soon as thoughts of scratching the girl's eyes out and yanking out her hair in painful chunks crossed her mind. Turning from the scene she began to walk, she didn't know where she was going but she knew if she stayed she'd make a fool of herself.

She knew she was acting like an idiot. They weren't together, not even close. But then why did she have the urge to run over the blond slut with his pickup truck. She couldn't help but smile at the thought as she suddenly felt a hand grasp her arm. Turning she came face to face with Skippy's worried expression.

"Are you alright," he asked taking a breath from the run he'd just made. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I didn't think you would notice," she sneered knowing full well what she sounded like. "Since you seemed rather busy, I thought I'd start on the list myself."

"Bridgette and I are just old friends."

"Since when do old friends throw themselves at you like that?" she shouted and then suddenly she knew she'd said too much. What the hell business was it of hers who he did what with. She had to get a grip.

"Are you jealous?" he smiled and the thought of ripping that expression off his face materialized in her mind.

"Pfft, no, what jealous me," okay now she just sounded like a bumbling idiot. "Why would I be jealous? We're friends, that's all, no more, no less, just friends…yup, just friends."

"Who are you trying convince," he smiled. "Me or you?"

"You know what, I think I will take this list and run the errands myself. I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours which should give you plenty of time to spend with…_Bridgette_," the name left a vile taste on her lips.

"Bridgette and I are just friends, we went out for six months our sophomore year in high school. There's nothing between us."

"Does she know that?" Irene asked.

"Where is this coming from?" he shouted.

"Nowhere, never mind," she calmly replied. "You're mom is waiting for these things so we better get started."

"Irene?" he quietly said turning her back to face him. "Answer me, are you jealous?"

"No," she meekly replied looking down at the sidewalk. "Maybe…I don't know, we aren't together but when I saw…never mind. It's not your problem so don't worry about it." Turning on her heel she left him eyeing her as she made her way across the street.

She just knew the day was going to get worse before it got better and she knew she was partly the cause. Why couldn't she have just kept her emotions in check instead of acting like a jealous girlfriend. Why was she starting to care for him after all this time? It just didn't make any sense. She pondered if maybe it was part of a rebound thing, because she needed to feel something, anything. Since her divorce she didn't want anything to do with men, hell, anyone for that matter. But maybe this could be what she needed?

She must be going nuts, absolutely fruity. That's it; as soon as she got back to Boston she'd find a good shrink and maybe then she'd start to think rationally again. He's a friend, that's all. Still she had to wonder why she felt the need to keep reminding herself of that fact. She fell so deep in thought she hadn't realized that she'd passed up about a good four blocks of shops. Shops that, according to the signs, she needed to go into.

"Great, I am losing it," she stated not realizing she'd said the thought out loud.

"Maybe I can help you find it?" she turned at the familiar voice and sighed.

"Hello Jeffery."

"Please call me Jeff." He reminded her. "I heard what happened."

"How?" she asked surprised. "It happened like five minutes ago."

"News travels fast in a small town."

"Apparently," she stated. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. How can I help you?"

"Skippy decided to spend some time with Bridgette so I thought I'd help you with that list."

"Of course, I'd be glad for the company," she smiled but inside she felt hurt.

* * *

"Bridgette, I need to get back to Irene," he told her. "She's not familiar with the town and I need to show her around."

"It looks like someone else is doing that for you," she smirked pointing over toward where Irene stood with his uncle. "So it seems you have the afternoon off."

"It looks that way," he replied hurt by what he was seeing.

"Come on sugar, let me show you a good time. You used to like that."

Skippy gently unwrapped her hand from around his arm and turned to face her, "I am sorry but I've made other plans and I suggest you do the same." Before she could say a word he was running over to where Irene stood with his uncle.

His brothers words were playing over in his mind and he suddenly realized it was time to take matters into his own hands, even if that meant falling flat on his face.

"I'll take over from here," Skippy argued. "Thanks anyway," he added taking Irene by the hand as they made their way into the first store.

"Don't you think that was rather rude?"

"Nope."

"Skippy, he was trying to…" she said.

"I know what he was trying to do," he stated.

"Trying to be nice, maybe," she added for him. "Where's your friend?"

"I left her standing by Shirley's diner."

"But I thought you left with her?" she said. "That's what Jeff said."

"Jeff lied."

"Oh," she stated.

"We better get these things and get back. Knowing mom she's already burnt her candle at both ends and needs all the help she can get."

"Alright," she replied not really sure what else to say.

"You'll get to meet Gram and Gramps when we get back."

"That will be nice, which reminds me I have to get them a gift," she stated taking his hand and leading him into an aisle. "But I don't know what I should get for them. Any ideas?"

"You don't have to get them anything."

"Nonsense, of course I do," she smiled. "I'd also like to get your mother something for being so kind to me."

"Irene really it's not necessary."

"Are you going to stand here and argue with me," she stated picking up a pretty white lace shawl. "Or are you going to help me."

He chuckled as he shrugged in defeat, "women and their shopping." He added earning a cocked eyebrow from her.

* * *

In spite of the way the day began they enjoyed themselves. They were finished with his mother's ridiculously long list in no time at all and so had plenty of time to take in some of his old haunts. Irene marbled in all the excitement the small town offered. The main excitement being the party that was going to be taking place at the ranch the following day.

When Skippy said three hundred family members, she quickly realized that the entire town, which they considered to be extended family were going to be present. Everywhere they went people were saying hello and letting them know what they would be bringing or what time they'd be arriving. She was especially surprised when they began to address her by name.

"Skippy?"

"Yes," he stated picking up yet another item from the list.

"How do they know my name?"

Skippy started laughing but at the look on her face held back a bit. "They knew before we arrived at the ranch."

"They did," she looked surprised. "How?"

"It's a small town," he replied with a shrug as if that explained everything.

"Oh," was all she could come up with in response to what he had said.

Now they were driving down a dirt road in the opposite direction of the ranch. She would have mentioned the fact except that she was so enthralled in the scenery; she honestly didn't care where they were headed. Long rolling hills met them once more, a sight she was getting very used too. The humid heat in Texas was definitely very different from that of Boston. As she took in the cool lake that ran parallel to the road they were on and she relished taking a dip before they headed back.

He pulled over and stopped the truck near a pretty little spot that overlooked a clearing near the lake. "Come on I wanna show you something."

"But what about your mom?" she asked.

"Oh, she's already seen this place."

"That's not exactly what I meant," she smiled. "But while we are on the subject, where are we?"

"Irene you're looking at the future."

"Okay, and what precisely am I supposed to be seeing?"

"The future location of my new hotel," he exclaimed with pride. "Just picture it, a retreat from the city with a welcoming touch and a homespun feel."

"Nice."

"Inside you have picture perfect rooms with all the comforts of home and the luxuries of a four star hotel. Plus the combination of being near a small town and a big city doesn't hurt. On top of that you jump out of bed early in the morning to fresh bagels and coffee then gaze out the window at the amazing scenery and crystal blue stream," he stopped when he saw the small smile on her face. "Too much?"

"Just a bit," she laughed. "But, I like it."

"Thank you."

For the next half hour or so Skippy continued to describe what his hotel would look like from top to bottom and where each room would be situated. He was so thorough that she could almost draw out a blue print. As he continued she watched his expression more than listened to his words. There was such happiness and hope in his face.

"I have no doubt that you will come home soon and build this dream of yours."

* * *

They returned to the ranch in the midst of chaos. Everything was being set up to accommodate the three hundred plus guests that were due to arrive at ten am the next morning. Skippy and Irene pulled up to the side of the house and parked. They had a pleasant afternoon in spite of the fact that they both refused to bring up the incident with Bridgette.

"Did you get everything, Mom's driving us nuts."

"Yup, everything on her list and then some," Skippy told his older brother.

"Let me help take those," he offered grabbing a few bags as they followed Irene inside.

Nudging to his brother to wait a minute he leaned in to warn him. "Did you happen to run into Bridgette anytime today?"

"Yeah in town, why?"

"She's inside with her mother."

"She's here?"

"That's what I said. They're driving everyone crazy."

"I thought I told her to find something else to do," Skippy was obviously annoyed.

"We could always sick the dogs on her," Davis grinned making his brother laugh.

"And your wife wonders who your kids get their ideas from."

"I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, right," Skippy laughed. "You're the picture of innocence."

"Well seeing as you're my brother, I guess you would know better than anyone."

Skippy sighed, "Something happened today."

"Yeah."

"I think Irene is jealous of Bridgette," he replied.

"You think she might have feelings for you."

"I don't know," he solemnly sighed.

Davis eyed the two female figures that were currently walking toward them. It was no secret that Bridgette knew how to keep a man happy, and why not she had plenty of practice. But what he didn't understand is the fact that she threw herself at every man in town while his brother was away, so why did she care so much now that he was back. He didn't like her and didn't trust her. But then that was no secret since she'd played every man in town for a fool at one time or another.

"Skippy, I'm so glad your back. I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you at all today."

"Bridgette you saw me earlier."

"That was a whole two hours ago."

"What do you want?"

"I just missed you," she cooed. "You being so far away and all, I never see you unless you come home. And even then your only home for a couple of days and then you're gone again."

"Bridgette you're nice and all but…" he noticed Irene walking out onto the porch and he almost lost sight of what he was saying.

As it had done so many times before his mind went to mush when he caught a glimpse of her. Her hair was blowing in the wind and the breeze caught the hem of her dress. Her skirt just barely blowing above her knees showing off her shapely legs.

Ignoring Bridgette as if she were never there he walked toward Irene while she made her way toward him. There was an urgency in each step, everything inside him calling out to her. Yet, they stopped frozen a couple of feet apart, neither one knowing what to do.

"Um…you first," Irene said excitedly.

"No you."

For the life of her she couldn't bring herself to remember what it was she was supposed to be telling him. "No you?" There went her mind again.

"Um, okay, well. Did mom need something?"

"Mom, mom right, your mom, yes, I mean, she needed something," she replied stumbling over her words.

"And that was?" Skippy gave her a knowing smirk. She was so cute when she was incoherent.

"Oh right, she needed your help in the kitchen."

"That's it?"

"Yes," she told him as she stared at her shoes. "That's it," Irene was getting irritated with herself over the silly fact that she couldn't form two sentences together when he was around her. What was going on with her lately? She was an adult for goodness sakes not a bumbling pre-adolescent teen with her first crush. She needed to get a grip before she made a complete fool of herself.

"I better get in there then," Skippy told her looking a bit disappointed as he made his way over to the house leaving Irene standing there watching him go.

"Nice view, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Irene turned away hoping the other woman didn't see her blush.

"Come on we're both women you don't have to play the innocent card with me."

"Bridgette is there something you wanted?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is," she grinned licking her lips seductively. "Mouthwatering isn't he?" she stated waiting for a reaction. "Great in bed too. Not that you'll ever know."

"Your disgusting."

"I'm surprised a woman your age running after him like that. As old as you are, I'd be a bit embarrassed to let people see me throwing myself at a man. But then I guess a woman your age can't help themselves."

"I'm not the one throwing myself at him."

"This, this is just a game we play," Bridgette smiled. "No matter what you've heard, every man loves the attention of a beautiful vibrant woman chasing after him."

"Is that right?"

"That's right?" she smiled. "Have you slept with him?"

"I beg your pardon?" Irene looked shocked. "I don't believe that's any of your business. In fact I think that question is in poor taste."

The blond girl laughed as she folded her arms across her waist. "You must really be itching for it huh?"

"This conversation is over."

"The way everyone's been talking…"

"Been talking?" she asked suddenly interested in what this she devil had to say. "What have they been saying?"

"Just that it's sad for a woman your age to be drooling over a man who's already betrothed to someone else."

"Skippy is engaged?" Suddenly the floor seemed to fall out from under her while her stomach tied in knots. "I'm glad. He deserves to be happy."

"Aren't you wondering who he's marrying?"

"If he wants to tell me than that's fine," she replied. "Otherwise I'm sure I'll meet her soon enough."

"Darling, you already have," Bridgette grinned at the shocked expression on the other woman's face. "Care to see my engagement ring?" she asked as she reached inside her v-neck top and pulled out a long chain. Irene's eyes grew wide at the sight of the diamond ring dangling from it.

"Irene," Jill's voice echoed across the yard and Irene silently thanked the woman for an excuse to get away from Bridgette. Without a backwards glance she made her way over to her friend and walked inside without a word. That night Irene explained her absence away with the excuse of a headache. Affording her time to think and be on her own.

* * *

"Ouch, what the…" Skippy growled at his brother who had just slapped him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Tell me your not marrying that tramp?"

"Which tramp are we talking about?"

"The one that's seen more action then all the hore houses in Texas combined."

"Oh…that one, what about her?"

"Your marrying her?"

"Hell no."

"Then why did you get her a ring?"

"What ring?"

"The one she's wearing around her neck?"

"She's wearing a ring around her neck?" Skippy asked stunned.

"Yeah, she claims you gave it to her."

"When?"

"Skippy, the straight truth, did you give her that ring?"

"I've never given her a ring."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Skippy told his older brother. "I think I would have known if I'd asked her to marry me…oh…wait."

"Oh wait what?"

"I did ask her to marry me."

"You did what?" Davis was floored.

"It's a long story. But I need to get that ring back," Skippy stated rushing to where he'd parked his truck. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Skippy wait," Davis called to him but it was too late as he'd already pulled out and began driving. Sighing he walked inside hoping this wasn't going to end in a bloodbath.

* * *

The next morning was filled with more chaos as breathing room became scarce. It seemed that every inch of that ranch house was filled to the rafters with family and friends. Irene found she couldn't get away fast enough. She needed fresh air, she needed quiet, she needed Skippy to tell her it was all a lie. She spotted Davis standing over by the corral talking to another man. As she made her way over she noticed a pair of eyes glaring at her with hostility. No surprise who they belonged too. Choosing to ignore the blond woman she quietly tapped Davis on the shoulder and asked for a favor.

A few minutes later she was driving his truck away from the ranch in the desired direction. As she looked out onto the scenery she felt her eyes going blurry and knew that she was crying. She would miss this place, these people. She'd only known them for a few short days but they'd become familiar to her. She thought about her life on that short drive. About what waited for her back in Boston and she found she was once again dreading getting on that plane.

Pulling off the road she drove up to the open meadow with the pretty blue and silver lake that would one day become home to Skippy's hotel. And in her heart of hearts she wished she could be here to see it. Maybe that was what she was really dreading leaving behind. But as she thought about it there was no question that this wasn't the case. The truth was, even with the people and the valley, this wouldn't feel like home without Skippy.

"Irene you have to stop thinking like that. He's getting married, you need to let it go," Irene said out loud hoping that by voicing that little bit of truth she could come to terms with it.

"Do you always talk to yourself like this?"

Irene almost fell off the boulder she was sitting on," Skippy when did you get here?"

"I've been here for awhile…that's not true. I ran into Davis when he went to grab his keys and he told me that you were borrowing his truck. I gotta admit I sort of followed you here."

"Skippy, I don't think Bridgette will be too happy about this."

"Irene there's something I want to get straight with you…" he began before she interrupted his train of thought. Too late, he thought.

"Congratulations, I'm sure you and Bridgette will be very happy together. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to have some peace and quiet before returning to the party."

To Irene's dismay he plopped down on the boulder right alongside her. "Bridgette and I are not getting married."

"But she has your ring," Irene replied.

"Correction, she had my ring," he told her.

"You must have loved her very much to propose marriage."

"I guess you could say that, but then again, how much do thirteen year olds know about love."

"thirteen?"

"We were sitting on a bench at the park across from the jewelry store where I had my mom's ring cleaned for her birthday. After I picked it up, I gave it to Bridgette for safe keeping. She said she would only take a ring from a guy if he were to ask her for her hand. I said okay then Bridgette marry me. She said okay took the ring and as far as I knew lost it several days later when I asked her to return it. Needless to say my dad whipped my hide for that one. But, I never thought of it again. From what Davis told me about your conversation with her yesterday, it appears she'd always had it with her."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," she stated. "Crazy story."

"Crazy woman."

That last statement made her smile but another thing occurred to her. "Did you give your mother her ring back?"

"No actually, my dad was so ticked off because he had to replace it. So it in essence it became mine."

"I see," she replied not sure of what else to say. "You should save it until you find that special someone."

"Would you be interested in it?"

"Skippy," she replied trying not to let her blush show. "I don't think it would be fair to whoever you end up marrying. That is after all an engagement ring."

"It also symbolizes a promise to one day wed."

"That's true," she sadly replied thinking about what kind of a woman Skippy would eventually fall in love with.

"Irene?"

"Yes?"

"I'd really like you to wear it."

"Skippy I…"

"I care for you," he'd been holding those words in so long they almost sounded strangled. "Please before you say anything I need to finish this. I have for a very long time. Irene you amazing, your sweet, and caring and honest to a fault. You're always thinking about other people even when they don't deserve it. Your beautiful, intelligent and…"

"And what?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Skippy, I…"

"You don't have to say anything," he said standing up. "I understand."

They were both quiet for a few moments. Moments that seemed to stretch out for them both. "Skippy can I have my ring please?" he wasn't sure if he'd heard her right. He turned just as she'd stepped over to him so that he was now facing her.

"Irene do you know what your saying?"

"I do know what I'm saying and I do know what I'm doing."

"And what are you doing?"

She leaned into him, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she lifted herself on tippy toes and kissed him, lightly brushing her lips against his. He melted into the touch and before she knew it he picked her up so her feet dangled in midair and he was supporting her weight against him. She almost giggled, feeling like a school girl. Which was absurd considering how old she truly was.

He kissed her passionately then twirled her around a few times before placing her back on the boulder. They sat in content silence while she placed her head against his shoulder as they gazed out into the lake. A minute later he placed the ring on her finger and heard the three little words he'd always dreamed he would.

"I love you."

* * *

A few weeks later they returned to the Tipton put in their notice and were on a plane back to Texas before the month was out. The family was thrilled to know that their prodigal son had returned. They planned the wedding for one year from the day they broke ground and placed a banner where their hotel would one day stand.

Irene felt two warm arms wrap around her and she melted into the embrace. For once in her life, feeling truly happy and free.

**The End**

_Irene is a recurring character on SLOZAC, the concierge at the Boston Tipton, played by Sharon Jordan._

_Skippy is a recurring character on SLOZAC, the night manager at the Boston Tipton, played by Bo Crutcher._


	11. CuttieGirll57 I

**Live Again**

It's a new year at Seven Seas High. Padma arrived on the ship. She was finally going to be a student there. She had learned her lesson: she swore she's never going to let anyone bribe her again.

Meanwhile, Moseby approached London.

"London, someone you know is going to be here."

"Who?"

"Nia."

"Nia who?" London asked confused. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember the person.

"Don't you remember Nia? My niece?"

"Ooh, _that_ Nia!" She remembered her now. "The one who stayed at the Tipton for a while, right?"

"Right." Moseby said. "She's going to be a student here for her senior year."

"And what does that have to do with me?" London asked.

"I want you to be nice to her. She's going through a lot of problems right now."

London looked at him. "What are you talking about? I've always been nice to her!"

"Look, she's already here!" Moseby said when he saw Nia coming. London noticed that she looked sad, she was very poorly dressed and her hair was a mess.

"Nia, you look hideous!" she exclaimed. The other girl didn't answer. Moseby gave London a look and walked away with Nia. London was confused.

Meanwhile, Padma was in her dorm, sitting on the bed listening to music on her phone. Someone entered the room.

"Hey." she greeted. "Are you my new roommate?" The other girl nodded. "I'm Padma. And you are..?"

"Nia."

"Are you always this quiet?" Padma asked, getting quite annoyed with Nia's lack of talking.

Nia just sat on her bed, not looking at the other girl. Padma gave her a weird look. She put her earphones back on and turned on the music again.

Days and weeks had passed and Nia was still quiet and sad. Padma couldn't understand what's going on. She never expected to have a roommate like this.

One day, they were both sitting on their beds.

"Wanna do something fun?" Padma asked, even though she had no idea what they could do.

"I feel like taking a shower." Nia answered. She got up and went to the bathroom. The other girl sighed.

_This girl is so boring_, she thought. _Is there something wrong with her or what?_

Then, Padma noticed a small book on her roommate's bed.

_Is that what I think it is?_

She took it and read the cover. It said 'Private Diary'. Padma didn't know what to do. Should she read it or not?

_Maybe there's something written about her weird behavior._

She decided to read it.

_Whoa, this doesn't seem like this Nia at all._

When she read one of the last pages she gasped.

"Oh my gosh."

Just then, Nia came out of the bathroom and gasped.

"What are you doing with my diary?" she yelled.

"Nia, wait, I read it because I wanted to know what's wrong..."

"Gee, thanks. No go tell everyone. I bet they wanna hear it."

"Nia, I don't get it." Padma said. "You don't have any reason to hide it."

"You don't understand." Nia quietly said.

"Nia, there's no reason to be ashamed because your parents are dead!"

"As I told you, you don't understand." she said again. "When that car accident happened, a part of me got broken. I'm not the same girl I used to be."

"I still don't get why you want to keep it a secret." Padma told her.

"After what happened, I'm completely different." Nia went on. "If people find out why, they'll think of me as...weaker...and I don't want that."

"But you are weaker. You said it yourself. A part of you is broken." the other girl said. "You have to fix it."

"But it's too much pain. It's too much, Padma, it's too much!" A tear came from Nia's eye. Padma wiped it away.

"You just need to start all over again." she said.

"How?"

"By rediscovering the girl I met while reading those pages." Padma said pointing to the diary. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Nia asked confused.

"I heard there's gonna be a party tonight here, on deck. How about we go there and have some fun?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun...You know you want it." Padma said in a funny voice. Nia showed her the first smile she had showed in months.

"Ok."

"C'mon, let's get ready, there's only 3 hours left!"

Padma was right. They really did have fun at the party. After her parents' death, this was the first time that Nia had fun. But she was mostly happy that she had found a friend who can help her get through her problems. Nia knows she still hasn't recovered completely from what happened, but she knows she will, with Padma's help.

After the party was over, the two girls headed to their dorm. Padma made her way to her bed.

"Thank you, Padma." Nia told her. "For making me learn how to live again. Yeah, I know that sounds cliché, but..."

"That's what friends are for, right?" the other girl said with a smile.

"You're officially my best friend." Nia said and kissed Padma on the chick. Then, she got to her bed and tried to sleep.

Padma blushed then she smiled. She put her head on the pillow and tried to sleep.

**THE END**

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but school was really though in the past month, plus I read a lot of fanfiction, so... Anyways, I hope you like this little story. Not one of my best, but still..._

_Padma is the Indian girl who was London's original roommate. She had appeared in the episodes "The Suite Life Sets Sail" and "The Mommy and the Swami". Padma is played by Tiya Sircar. _

_Nia is Moseby's niece. She was a recurring character in the third season of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Nia is played by Giovonnie Samuels._


	12. Wyntirsno I

**Dust **

by Wyntirsno

***'***

"Thanks Buddy."

That's all he ever heard from his pals, he never got to do the thanking because he was always the one doing the favors. Woody was the guy you called if you needed someone to pal around with. He was the guy who had your back in sticky situations, sometimes at the expense of his own. In simple terms Woody was the sidekick.

Woody was feeling dejected after Zack made the suggestion that he be the one to distract Ms. Cannon while everyone else continued to party on the Skydeck. He knew he wasn't the most handsome guy, but he didn't think he was all that bad.

He finally got his braces removed so he knew he had a killer smile, and talk about his sense of humor. He was the funniest guy he knew. He was sure he could get a model to like him; he just knew it, he just needed to be given the opportunity with the right girl.

As he walked towards where Ms. Cannon was supposed to be, all he could think about was how ridiculous he looked. The twin models did a makeover on him and he hated it. He felt like a giant tomato.

He was still trying to figure out what he was going to do to distract the head of the modeling agency as he walked thru the ship. Lost in his own thoughts he was looking down when he came around a corner and plowed smack into someone knocking them to the floor.

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" He asked as he reached out to help the other person up.

When they stood, he finally got a good look at just whom he had knocked over. She was very tall, and all legs. Must be one of the models. Her shape reminded him of Addison, long and lean. His eyes continued to roam her body, til they finally reached her face. There he found it was hidden from his view thru her long blonde hair that draped over it like a golden curtain.

When she brushed her hair back all he could think about was that he'd just met the girl of his dreams. He could just see them walking around the ship carrying on a great conversation about their lives. He could picture them exploring new and fascinating ports together.

Having their first date, eating a slice of pizza while bowling at Shawn's Bowl-A-Rama on the Oceanic Deck. Then sharing their first kiss while watching the sun set in the evening sky making the anchor glow a lovely shade of red.

As he waited for her to speak, his mind wandered. He saw her walking down a long isle with many people on both sides. The twins waiting up front with him all dressed in tuxedos. She looked beautiful all in white. He could see little blond children running around calling him Daddy. He and his silver headed princess sitting on a big porch in rocking chairs watching the sunset.

They would become jetsetters and travel the world for their fashion business. This beautiful girl had to have the voice of an angel and a mind like Cody Martin. She would be able to talk anyone into buying their designs, and with her modeling them too… well lets just say, wow. He could see the two of them becoming a force to be reckoned with in the business world.

As his mind stopped it's wandering, he noticed the vacant look in her eyes and realized they were probably not thinking the same things.

"Cassandra. Um… did you know you were red? You look like a barn on fire."

And with that small statement his hopes were dashed and his dreams for a future with this girl faded into dust, not unlike what was apparently filling her head.

"Um… yeah… well Cassandra, I have to go meet someone. I'm glad your ok, have a nice day." He said as he returned to his mission to save his pals.

This was not the right girl.

***'***

**The End**

_**AN: **__Cassandra (played by Rachel Thorp) is from the SLOZAC episode __**A Tale of Two Houses**__. _

_Woody is Woody (played by Matthew Timmons). _


	13. Snapplelinz III

_A/N: It took some doing, but I finally came up with something for this unexpected pairing. Hope you all like it :)_

**Lose The Hat**

**By Snapplelinz**

"Zeke, wait! Don't go! I made you a special hat!"

"Forget it, Harper! I don't wanna look like a loser at mine and Justin's Meeting of Future American Intergalactic Warriors!"

"Zeke, please! I can make some changes to the hat if you'll just give me a – ZEKE!"

Harper Finkle spluttered in disbelief as her boyfriend of 6 months, Zeke Beakerman, stalked off muttering how stupid the hat was. She'd made it especially just for him – she'd been so sure that he'd love it. Instead he's just made fun of the hat she spent a good two weeks working on: stitching the blue leather boot to perfection and decorating it with an assortment of royal blue tassels hanging off of the sides. She'd even made a matching blue shirt for Zeke to wear with his hat and matching blue knee-length dress of her own with tassels along the sleeves and the fringes.

Harper perked up instantly. So what if Zeke didn't like his hat? That didn't mean that she couldn't still parade her dress off for her best friend, Alex, and her family at the Waverly Sub Station.

A gust of wind blew at her red tendrils, causing Harper to whip around on the balls of her feet. She was standing on what looked like a wooden deck of a vast ship in the middle of the ocean.

How did she get here?

Surely she would've remembered getting onto a boat in the first place.

Where was everyone else?

Save for a collection of deck chairs and a few telescopes located along the railings, Harper was completely alone on what appeared to be a Sky Deck of sorts.

Where did that hot tub come from?

"My advice..."

Harper's heart was in her throat when she turned to face what looked like a smoothie bar located next to the hot tub. And standing behind the wooden counter next to a blender was a tall boy with long bleach blonde hair which went down to his neck. And then he had lifted up part of the counter and stepped out towards Harper, his green polo shirt complimenting his blue eyes, which had flecks of green in them. He was sporting plain khaki shorts, which complimented his tanned skin as he walked in smooth strides with rolled-up khaki coloured socks and black sneakers on his feet.

"Lose the hat," the strange boy concluded evenly.

Before Harper could stop him, the blonde-haired boy had stepped well into her personal space till she could feel his cool breath fanning her cheeks. And then his hands had moved to the sides of her hat before gently pulling it off of her head entirely. He stood admiring the hat for a second or two before facing Harper once more with a penetrating gaze that took her breath away.

"Well, what do you know? You're a total babe underneath the weird hat." He responded with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Harper asked in bewilderment, her eyes never leaving his for a second.

"Zack Martin, but you can call me Zack for short. I work at the 'Easy Squeezy' over there," Zack introduced with a backwards thumb in the direction of the smoothie bar.

"Where am I?" Harper asked curiously.

"Aboard the S.S. Tipton. But if Mr. Moseby's not on the Lido Deck, then you're probably on the wrong boat," Zack teased lightly.

"How did I get here? Where is everyone else?"

"No one's gonna show up. It's just you and me, Doll Face," Zack remarked smoothly.

Harper blushed profusely and emitted a high-pitched giggle in response while fiddling with a tendril of her long flaming red hair.

"Ok, I get it. You're pretty cute and quite the smooth-talker, but I actually have a boyfriend." Harper declared as politely as possible with a small smile on her face.

"Who made fun of your weird hat," Zack noted dryly while fiddling with the hat in his hands.

"As for me, I like a girl who's creative and beautiful to boot," Zack hinted pointedly.

Harper was about to protest, but gasped when she looked down at herself. With the gust of wind having knocked her hat off, the effect was quite drastic. With her blue knee-length dress and matching blue boots on her feet showing off her pale and shapely legs and her flaming red hair dancing in the gentle breeze, Harper had to admit that she looked better than she had ever imagined. Maybe the hat had been a bit much.

Harper heard a soft thump at her feet and saw her hat lying on the ground. Zack had tossed it there and stepped back into her personal bubble all in the space of a few seconds. Her breath quickened in her chest at the penetrating look that this strange boy was giving her, sending goosebumps rippling all along her arms and her neck.

"Um, would you mind not standing so close to me?" Harper attempted once more in an effort to put some distance between her and Zack.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" Zack asked in a low murmur, his lips just inches away from Harper's nose, his breath flitting tantalisingly across her skin.

"Pfft, no! I just don't think it's very appropriate, since I just told you that I already have a boyfriend." Harper replied evenly.

"Harper Finkle: always so nice and polite. Very appropriate for a girl who never takes a walk on the wild side," Zack teased smugly.

"I'm not always nice and polite! I-I…I can be downright nasty if I wanted to!" Harper spluttered irately, her face flushed with rouge chagrin.

"Is that a fact?" Zack questioned airily, his head cocked ever so slightly to the side.

"You're dang right it's a fact." Harper returned heatedly, her body pulsing with indignation.

"Alright…Nasty Harper. I'm gonna kiss you in about 5 seconds, and that…is a fact." Zack declared steadily, his eyes locked on her chocolate brown orbs.

Harper hadn't attributed the tingly sensation running along her hand due to Zack running his fingertips along her palm all the while. When she was finally made aware of this fact, it only served to increase the trembling in her entire body when Zack moved impossibly closer. Harper could've stopped him at any point – should've stopped him when he tilted his head gently and unobtrusively towards her face. But then she lost herself completely at the first contact of his lips pressing gently and tenderly against hers, robbing her of breath and all rational thinking.

It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever received in her entire life. Better than any fantasy she'd ever had of Justin Russo; way better than kissing Zeke. Zeke was always subtly asking for her permission with every one of his kisses, as if he felt like he didn't really have any right to touch her in the first place. Zack hadn't asked for permission from the start; he had simply claimed her and Harper found herself willingly giving all of herself to this strange boy on some boat in the middle of the ocean.

Harper wasn't sure when her hands had draped themselves around Zack's neck, but she found herself pulling him flush against her own body as their lips fell upon each other time and time again. She stifled a moan when his hands wound their way through her luscious locks of hair, holding her in place while he kissed her till she stood breathless in his arms.

Harper's eyes had been closed all the while when Zack had first kissed her. And when his lips left finally left hers, it was all Harper could do to stand straight and not melt into a puddle on the deck below her feet.

"Wow. That was really someth-"

Harper had finally opened her eyes and realised that she was all by herself on the vast boat. Where had Zack gone? And what had happened to her hat?

"Zack?" Harper asked softly, her voice swallowed up by the gentle breeze flitting about her.

"Zack!"

"Harper?"

Who was calling her name? Why was no one coming?

"Harper!"

Harper's eyes shot open only to wish she'd kept them shut. The sun was blinding against her eyes, making every corneas seem tinted with orange flames beneath her lids.

"Geez, Harper! Please tell me you didn't just fall asleep for 5 minutes on a ferry ride?" Alex Russo asked in that familiar drawl of hers.

Harper gazed around her in alarm. Sure enough, she was seated next to her best friend on a leather chair on what appeared to be a tiny boat. On her right sat her boyfriend, Zeke, and next to him sat Alex's older brother, Justin. And behind her sat Max Russo, the youngest in the Russo Family, grinning stupidly back at her.

"What?" Harper snapped impatiently.

"You're wearing a funny hat," Max replied lightly, a wide smile on his face.

Harper's hand immediately went up to her head and touched what felt like soft leather and ribbons. It was her hat with the tassels. She looked down at the rest of her body and saw that she was wearing her matching blue dress and boots on her feet.

"It's not funny – I worked really hard on this hat," Harper retorted vehemently.

"Time to get off," Zeke remarked when they felt the lightest bump against the side of the ferry.

"Get off? Where are we going?" Harper asked in confusion.

"Seriously, Harper? You actually forgot that we're about to board the S.S. Tipton for the Teen Singles' Cruise? And they say I'm the stupid one," Alex quipped dryly.

"Boy, Harper. Are you sure you were only out for 5 minutes?" Justin asked laughingly as he got to his feet.

"I can't help it, I'm exhausted. I was up all night working on mine and Zeke's new hats." Harper explained with a stifled yawn against the back of her hand while being helped out of the ferry by a S.S. Tipton staff member.

"I'm still not sure about the hats, Harper. It's made out of a boot that you wear on your feet." Zeke stated tentatively.

"But you promised you'd wear it, Zeke! I worked so hard on it," Harper lamented weakly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't wanna look stupid," Zeke replied apologetically with a small smile on his face as he began walking up the gangway where the vast ship was docked.

Other crew members had gathered up their suitcases and walked behind the group of teenagers from New York as they prepared to board the boat.

"This is gonna be so great! I'm finally gonna meet London Tipton in the flesh!" Justin exclaimed while rubbing his hands excitedly together.

"And remind me to give the poor girl fair warning before you do," Alex teased maliciously, causing Justin to glare at her.

Harper listened absent-mindedly to the banter of her friends and boyfriend, idly wondering why this boat seemed so familiar to her. That's when a sudden gust of wind decided to knock her hat right off of her head.

"Oh darn!" Harper scolded irritably, moving forward to try and grab at it.

The hat sailed a few feet in front of her and came to rest in front of a pair of legs with black sneakers on them. Harper, who had been hunched over trying to retrieve her hat, righted herself quickly and stared unabashedly at the blonde-haired boy who had picked it up for her. He was wearing an avocado-green coloured polo shirt with khaki shorts. And he had the bluest eyes that Harper had ever seen, which literally shone under the brilliant light of the sun overhead.

"I think this belongs to you," Zack declared smoothly with a friendly grin on his face.

"Thanks," Harper mumbled self-consciously while taking her hat from his outstretched hand, her entire body tingling at the place where their hands had touched momentarily.

"You made this?" Zack asked half in amusement, half in awe.

"Uh huh. I make a lot of my own clothes – I made this dress too." Harper rambled on.

"Well, the dress I like…uh?" Zack asked tentatively.

"Harper…Harper Finkle."

"Hi, Harper, I'm Zack Martin. You mind if I give you some advice about your boyfriend?" Zack asked while leaning in conspiratorially towards Harper.

"What's that?" Harper asked curiously in spite of herself.

"Lose the hat," Zack returned with a clever smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, right. Got it," Harper stated stupidly, emitting a nervous giggle while she spoke.

"Hey, Zack! I need your help with making these smoothies!"

"Gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Harper Finkle. Enjoy the rest of your time on the ship."

And with one last smile that took her breath away, Zack Martin began strolling leisurely towards what looked like a smoothie bar near a hot tub in the middle of the wooden deck. Even in her bewildered state of mind, Harper wasn't slow in noticing a statuesque and pretty teenage girl with dark brown hair sidle up next to Zack with a possessive stance about her.

"Who was that?" Maya demanded suspiciously.

"I don't know – just some girl," Zack replied in a nonplussed tone without a backwards glance in Harper's direction.

"It didn't look like 'just some girl'." Maya protested in a steely tone.

"Baby, relax. It was nothing," Zack chided in a soothing manner, which didn't assuage Maya's misgivings in the least.

"Oh my gosh, you were totally flirting with her, Zack!" Maya exclaimed hotly before stalking off.

"I was so not flirting with that girl, Maya! I was giving her back her hat – a really ugly hat!" Zack spluttered indignantly while walking after his irate girlfriend.

Alex came to stand next to Harper, sniggering at the scene in front of her.

"Way to go, Harper! Who knew one of your creations would be such a talking point?" Alex asked in a tone filled with pride for her best friend.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Harper asked more to herself with a nervous chuckle, turning a fine shade of red from top to bottom.

_A/N: Was Harper's dream just a coincidence or foreshadowing of things to come on the S.S. Tipton? ;)_

_Zack Martin (played by Dylan Sprouse, the Boy Wonder Extraordinaire) doesn't need any further introduction. _

_Harper Finkle is played by the lovely and talented Jennifer Stone of the Disney show, 'Wizards of Waverly Place'. She has appeared briefly in the Suite Life on Deck series in the SLOD/Wizards cross-over, 'Castaway To Another Show' at the start of the episode. She is the best friend of the main protagonist, Alex Russo (played by Selena Gomez). _


	14. CuttieGirll57 II

**Cheaters**

**By**

**CuttieGirll57**

Cody was alone in his dorm, sitting on his bed. He had some thoughts that weren't giving him peace.

_Do not think about her, do not think about her, do NOT think about her!_

He has been telling himself that for the past few weeks.

_Stop thinking about her! You've got a girlfriend, she's got a boyfriend, and you're NOT cheaters!_

He tried really hard to get these thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he said. The person entered the room. _Great, just great, _he thought.

"Hey Cody, have you seen Zack lately?" Maya asked. "I haven't seen him around lately."

"I've been here all day so I have no idea." Cody said trying not to look at her.

"Oh, I thought you might know..." she said looking down. "I need to tell him something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Maya said, now looking at him. "It's just something between me and him." Now, Cody finally looked at her.

_Stop staring like that, stop staring like that, STOP STARING!_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maya asked him.

He got caught. He had no idea what to say.

"I...I don't know..." he said, trying not to look at her.

"I think I do." she said as she got closer to him. He looked at her confused and couldn't believe what came next. Maya kissed him! Cody almost lost contact with reality, but gained it back.

"Maya, stop." he said as he pulled away. As much as he liked that kiss, he knew it wasn't right. "We can't do this. You're my brother's girlfriend! And what about Bailey? I can't do this to them!"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this now, but they're also cheating!" Maya told him.

"W-what?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"With each other!" she continued.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Cody was not sure if he should believe Maya or not.

"Yes, I saw them with my own eyes."

"How could they?" Cody said in an angry tone.

"Now don't hate them for that! We're just as guilty as they are! It's just that they decided to act on their feelings." Maya said. Cody looked at her even more confused than before.

"But...but cheating is bad!" he said.

"Yeah, you're right..." she said. "But sometimes you don't have a choice." She gave Cody a kiss again then left the room, leaving Cody in disbelief.

"Yep." she said after she got out of the room. "Now I'm _definitely_ breaking up with Zack."

_So this is my second story for the collection. Tell me what do you think :D_

_Pairing:_

_I think everybody knows Cody, played by Cole Sprouse, by now._

_Maya is Zack's girlfriend, played by Zoey Deutch, who has appeared in 5 episodes so far._


	15. Snapplelinz IV

**A/N: My final pairing for the collection. Essentially a song fic - hope you all like it :D**

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You**

**By **

**Snapplelinz**

Abby Wallace stepped onto the S.S. Tipton with one pink suitcase in her hand, a feeling of trepidation coursing across her skin. Although she had convinced her parents that she wanted to do a semester at Seven Seas Academy, Abby was beginning to have some misgivings. She wanted to go, but the thought of being so far away from home overwhelmed her to no end. She had lived in Boston all her life; gone to the same school, lived in the same neighbourhood and had the same friends ever since she was a little girl.

Doing something as drastic as leaving your home to go onto a boat amongst people she'd never met before was very out of character for Abby. She had always thought of herself as being quite a level-headed girl; always got good grades; got along well with everyone she met; someone who never rocked the boat. But lately, Abby had been feeling a gradual change coming over her, like the beginnings of a transition from adolescence to becoming a teenager.

And with that change came the arrival of boys in her young life. Abby had dated a few of them casually, but none had ever really struck a chord in the way she'd hoped. Then there was Theo Cavanaugh, whom she had dated for close to 6 months, the longest of all her previous relationships. In spite of his reputation as a rich snob and a bad boy, Abby had thought that he was nice and respectful. Until he had decided to try and pressure her into having sex with him when they had reached their 5-month anniversary. Abby had liked Theo, but wasn't ready yet to take that step with him.

At first, Theo had said that he would be patient. But things finally came to a head at a school dance in junior year when Theo had smuggled in some contraband liquor and gotten drunk. Then he had dragged Abby out into the parking lot back to his Range Rover and tried to force himself on her. If not for Abby's friend, Amber Dawson, and her date who happened to be walking in the parking lot at the time hadn't heard the screams and commotion, Abby could've easily been raped that night.

The entire ordeal of Abby's parents trying to get Theo arrested on an assault charge and suing his parents had left Abby both physically and emotionally drained. Theo had been as nasty as he could muster about the whole affair, especially when he got his parents to talk the police commissioner (an old friend of theirs) into dropping the charges and Abby had wanted to get away from home as quickly as possible. Seven Seas Academy seemed like the perfect solution. If she kept her grades up, she could return to her old school in the second semester of senior year and graduate.

Except that Abby was standing aboard the Sky Deck on the S.S. Tipton, feeling completely out of place, biting her bottom lip nervously. What had she been thinking leaving everything she knew behind? There was no way she could crack it in a place like this. She wondered idly if it was too late to take a life boat back to the mainland when a tall boy with blonde hair collided sharply with her.

"Whoa, really sorry that I-"

"Zack?" Abby asked in alarm.

"Zack Martin?" she asked more calmly after a second or two.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. And who might you be, Beautiful?" Zack asked smoothly of the lovely brunette standing before him.

"Zack, it's me, Abby. We dated a year ago in Boston; I was even up in your family's suite at the Tipton a few times. You once took me to your Dad's apartment in the city and we ended up hanging out with your brother Cody, his girlfriend Barbara, your friend Mark and his girlfriend Cassandra, who was a model. Is anything of this ringing a bell?" Abby asked with laughter in her tone.

"Abby Wallace?" Zack asked in amazement.

"It's really you?"

"It's really me."

"It's so great to see you! What are you doing here on the S.S. Tipton?" Zack asked curiously after the two of them shared a quick hug.

"It's a long story. But the short version is that I heard about 'Seven Seas Academy' and asked my parents if I could register for their 'semester-at-sea' programme. So…here I am." Abby offered with a nervous giggle.

"Far out. It really is great to see you again, Abby. We kinda lost touch after my Dad busted the six of us in his apartment that night."

"We sure did."

"So what cabin are you in? Who are you rooming with?"

Just then a tall and statuesque brunette came sauntering towards Zack.

"Hey, Zack! There you are! I thought I was gonna meet you at the Easy Squeezy after your shift was done," Maya stated hurriedly as she came to stand next to Zack.

"Maya, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I was on my way back from the bathroom when I got a little side-tracked. Maya, this is Abby Wallace, an old friend of mine from Boston. Abby, this is Maya, my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," Abby greeted politely.

"Likewise," Maya returned while shaking Abby's hand with a friendly smile on her face.

"Abby's just transferred to Seven Seas Academy for the semester." Zack declared by way of explanation.

"Wow, that's so great. The 'semester-at-sea' programme is amazing and the students are really cool. I think you'll like it here a lot." Maya offered in a pleasant manner.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Abby responded with a wry smile.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and chat more, but Zack promised me a romantic dinner on the Lido Deck and he's already 5 minutes late on that promise." Maya stated laughingly while glancing at her watch on her wrist.

"Ok ok, she gets it. It was great seeing you again, Abby." Zack greeted with a broad smile on his face.

"See ya around, Zack; it was nice meeting you, Maya."

"You too. If you're not busy tomorrow after class, maybe I can give you the guided tour of the ship so you can find your way around." Maya suggested kindly.

"That sounds great, thanks. Enjoy your dinner."

After saying their goodbyes, Abby watched as Zack and Maya laced their fingers together and walked up a spiralling staircase. Abby sighed audibly at the comfortable stance Maya took when she rested her head on Zack's shoulder while he in turn placed his other hand on the small of her back as they walked together. It had been nice to run into an old boyfriend as sweet as Zack, but disappointing that he was already taken. He had grown taller and even better-looking than memory served. Maya seemed nice enough for him though. A teenage girl with brownish-blonde hair happened to be walking past when she heard Abby sighing loudly at the afternoon sky.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Bailey asked in concern of the brown-haired girl.

"I'm fine thanks," Abby replied courteously.

"I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you on vacation or are you a new student at Seven Seas Academy?"

"New student. I'm Abby Wallace."

"Bailey Pickett. I came to Seven Seas a year ago from Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"Wow, that's far away. I'm from Boston."

"Boston? That's so cool. Have you met the Martin Twins yet? They're from Boston too."

"Yeah, I already know them. Zack and I used to date. I just ran into him…and his new girlfriend."

"Ouch, that must've been awkward. I'm actually dating Cody."

"You're dating Zack's brother? _What happened to Barbara_?"

"Long story; she kind of ended up dating Cody's best friend, Bob, right after he and Zack came aboard the ship. Then Cody and I started dating a few months later."

"Wow, sounds complicated."

"Honey, it always is. Who are you rooming with?"

"Uh…someone named…Addison Burwell."

"Cool. Addison's nice. A little kooky and oddly enough, afraid of ping pong balls. But still really nice."

"Thanks for the heads-up." Abby answered laughingly.

"I'm actually just a few doors off to the right from you; so if you ever need anything, just holler." Bailey offered with a small smile.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Awesome. Well, it was nice meeting you, Abby. I'll see you tomorrow for class."

"You too, Bailey. See you then." Abby greeted with a wave of her hand.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

She idly watched as Bailey skipped off, admiring the way the sun made her hair shine like gold before glancing at a map in her hand. Then she began walking steadily towards her new cabin and her new life.

Abby had arrived a month before Christmas and by then, had gotten to know most of her classmates at Seven Seas, including London Tipton, who was pretty intimidating, but oddly nice on certain occasions. The Christmas party was in full swing on the Lido Deck and everybody was having a good time. Abby could see Woody doing a crazy dance with Addison, who was executing some kind of outrageous 'hairography' during a fast-paced track the DJ was playing. But then Abby grew uncomfortable when she saw some of the serious couples get onto the dance floor when the DJ started playing some slow romantic ballads. With her Banana Fofana smoothie clutched tightly in a stirofoam cup in her hand, Abby moved away from the hot tub where she'd been seated and made her way upstairs to the Sky Deck.

Save for one or two adult couples taking in the sights, it was perfectly solitary and that's just how Abby liked it. She shivered at the breeze coursing over her skin and folded her arms as she walked towards a telescope attached to the metallic railing. She wasn't sure how long she stood out there for before she heard someone calling her name in close proximity.

"Abby? What are you doing up here by yourself?" Bailey asked, moving towards her as she spoke.

Abby should've guessed that Bailey would be the one to come find her and see if she was alright. Ever since the first day they'd met, Bailey had proven herself to be a very loyal and attentive friend. Of all her friends, Abby found it easiest to confide in Bailey. She counted herself lucky that she had a friend like Bailey constantly looking out for her.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

"Oh hey, Bailey. Just getting some air, I guess." Abby answered slowly without looking up.

Bailey came right around so that she could see Abby's face more clearly.

"You ok?" Bailey asked in concern, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Abby shrugged in a non-committal manner, glancing briefly at Bailey before looking away again.

"Talk to me, Abby. What's wrong?" Bailey persisted.

"I don't know, it's just…I see all these couples around me and it makes me feel really lonely sometimes. I guess I just wonder if I'm a freak or something just because I haven't dated anyone in a while." Abby admitted self-consciously.

"Abby, that's crazy. You're not a freak. You're smart, funny, kind and you're a total knock-out in that dress. I saw a couple of guys checking you out earlier," Bailey responded earnestly, trying her best to cheer Abby up.

Abby had to agree, she did look nice tonight. She had gone out of her way to look extra girly and super-cute by wearing a red summer dress with white polka dots that brought out the shade of her dark brown hair along with matching red heels. But Abby felt distinctly drab next to Bailey, who always seemed to look nice no matter how she dressed. London may have constantly made fun of her country attire, but Abby always thought that Bailey looked good, especially tonight when she was sporting light blue skinny jeans, a white decorative tank top with spaghetti straps and silver sandals on her feet. It was difficult to concentrate when Bailey looked so effortlessly beautiful all the time.

"Yeah, I caught that earlier."

"So why not dance with a few of them?" Bailey teased lightly.

"I guess none of them are really the right ones for me," Abby confessed.

"Come to think of it, I've never really seen you talk to any of the guys on deck, except for Zack, Cody and Woody. And it's pretty much non-romantic with all of them. What's the deal?"

"No deal. I've dated a couple of guys in the past and one serious relationship that ended pretty badly a few months ago."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that we didn't want the same things…sexually speaking. Things got pretty nasty after that."

"Ugh, your ex sounds like a total creep. I'm really sorry you went through that, Abby. But just so you know, it's not your fault if you say no to a guy just because you're not ready. There are still some decent guys out there; I'm sure one of them is meant for you."

And then Bailey instinctively wrapped her arms around Abby's shoulders and embraced her. After hugging Abby for a couple of seconds, Bailey did something even more intimate and kissed Abby on the cheek. Abby's cheeks instantly turned pink, as did Bailey's when she moved away just as quickly.

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue!_

"What was that for?" Abby questioned in a breathless manner.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I just hate seeing you so sad. You deserve to be happy, Abby." Bailey explained while patting Abby's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"How come you're not on the dance floor with Cody and all the other 'serious couples'?" Abby asked curiously with air-quotes, changing the subject.

_Two!_

_He's kissin' on you!_

Bailey blushed again before answering.

"I love Cody and he's really sweet and all. But he's really not the best dancer."

Abby began laughing uproariously at this announcement.

"What are you talking about? I've seen you guys dance before; you look really good together." She answered with a little discomfort that she couldn't quite place

.

"We've danced together a few times. But Cody steps on my feet a lot and isn't that great at leading. I don't have the heart to tell him," Bailey confessed sheepishly.

_Three! _

_Why can't you see! _

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

"The weird thing is that he keeps insisting that he knows how to dance, but never got the chance to show me when the ship crossed the International Date Line a year ago."

"Weird. Maybe the two of you should take a few dance classes. It'll give you a chance to have fun together and 'correct' Cody's dance moves." Abby suggested.

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Abby." Bailey replied with a beaming smile.

"No problem."

Just then, Cody came up the stairs to the Sky Deck and jogged towards the two girls, completely out of breath.

"Bailey, there you are! Hey, Abby!" Cody greeted.

"Hey, Cody," Abby greeted back brightly, even though she felt slightly annoyed and a little guilty at the untimely interruption.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bailey asked of Cody.

"I was wondering where you got to. I just asked the DJ to play your favourite ballad. Come on, it's just about to start!" Cody implored enthusiastically.

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! I'm right behind you!" Bailey exclaimed laughingly.

Cody grinned at her one last time before darting back down the stairs. Bailey watched him go and laughingly shook her head before turning to face Abby again.

"Don't be in too much of a hurry to start dating again; your boyfriend might drive you crazy like Cody does to me," Bailey reasoned lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Abby returned with a small smile.

_The second I do, I know that we'll be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

"Are you coming back downstairs too?"

"You go ahead, I'll be down soon enough."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Go have fun with Cody. I'll be fine."

Bailey gave Abby one last reassuring smile and squeezed her hand gently before walking off slowly down the stairs and disappearing from view. Abby watched her go, not understanding why she had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at Bailey's departure.

_He don't suspect a thing_

_I wish he got a clue_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance!_

She shook her head and went back to staring at the night sky, which was lit up with tiny stars which shone over the indigo waves below.

"Abby, did you hear what I just said to you?"

Abby's head snapped up from her desk and she looked about her with mild bewilderment. She was still sitting in class and no one else was around, save for Ms. Tutweiller, who was currently addressing her.

"Ms. Tutweiller?" Abby asked blankly.

"Abby, I'm really worried about you. You've been distracted lately during class – is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Tutweiller."

"Are you sure? Everything ok back home with your family in Boston?"

"Yeah, everything's fine with my parents and my friends at home."

"And what about you? Are you ok, Abby?"

The way that Ms. Tutweiller was looking at Abby made her feel uncomfortable, but strangely at ease all at once. She'd gotten so used to people only seeing the mask she wore every day that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to put her true feelings out on display.

"Not really, Ms. Tutweiller. The truth is that…I kinda have a crush on someone. I guess that's why I've been so distracted in class lately."

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

"But, Abby, that's wonderful! The rush of endorphins that courses through your whole body when you like someone is the best feeling in the world."

"You don't understand, Ms. Tutweiller. It's complicated; this person doesn't know how I feel."

"Have you considered telling this person?"

"That's the complicated part. I don't think this person likes me back. Plus, they already have…someone else. So it's kinda a moot point."

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissin' on you_

_Three!_

_What can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

Ms. Tutweiller shook her head subtly and sat down on top of a desk in front of Abby with her shapely legs crossed.

"Abby, let me ask you something: do you really like this person?"

"I think so. I mean, I think about this person constantly. I don't think I've ever really felt this way about anyone I liked before. Sometimes I can even imagine what it would be like to look this person in the eye and tell them how I feel, but-"

"No 'buts'. Abby, I've had a lot of failed relationships in the past. The number of times I've been dumped far exceed the ratio of times where I've actually been the dumper. Once, I got dumped via text message-"

Abby was forced to suppress a grin when Ms. Tutweiller's cheeks turned red at her ill-timed admission.

"I don't know why I just said that. The point is that I've gotten my heart broken a lot of times. But that doesn't stop me from going out there and looking for that one person who makes me feel…well, everything. And you shouldn't either. You're way too young and bright and beautiful to become a cynical spinster." Emma declared earnestly with an understanding smile on her face.

"But, Ms. Tutweiller, when's the best time to tell someone that you like them and hope that your whole world doesn't come crashing down all around you?" Abby asked miserably.

_The second I do, I know that we'll be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance!_

"There isn't. You can cut your losses now and walk away, that's probably the smartest thing to do. But if you feel that sudden urge to let your feelings be known, then do it. You won't know until you've tried. As Mark Twain once said: 'when you fish for love, bait with your heart, not your brain'." Emma concluded knowingly.

"I know I always go on about how important school work is. But you also need time to live a little and just be a kid. There's a school dance coming up two weeks from now and lots of people to mingle with. Maybe that'll be just the thing to help perk you up."

"Thanks, Ms. Tutweiller. That really helps a lot." Abby answered truthfully.

"Anytime, Abby. If you ever wanna talk, you can always come find me in my cabin, playing with my cats." Emma stated brightly.

"Suuure…" Abby replied, making a silent note not to take Ms. Tutweiller up on that offer any time soon.

After exchanging a few more words with Ms. Tutweiller, Abby picked up her school bag and made her way towards her cabin, a slight spring in her step.

Abby had to admit, Addison really had done a great job with organising the latest school dance. The ballroom aboard the S.S. Tipton was decorated in an array of pink and purple streamers which hung from the four walls along with twinkling lights which decorated every table, which complimented the glittering chandelier overhead.

Almost everyone was on the dance floor at this point, even Abby for a change. She hadn't come with a date, but she had acquiesced to dance with a few of the boys who had asked her to. Some of them were cute, but Abby only had eyes for one person in particular, and she was here with someone else.

Even though they were dancing together in what appeared to be a perfectly intimate setting, Abby couldn't help noticing that Bailey kept grimacing as if she was in pain. Abby grinned secretively to herself, inwardly thinking that Cody must've stepped on Bailey's toes a few times during their dance.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

Bailey was wearing a dark turquoise halter-neck dress that went down to her knees with black heels on her feet. Her usually straight brown/blonde hair was done up in curly ringlets that hung in iridescent waves along her shoulders. And she was currently dancing to a fast track with Cody, who was wearing a black tuxedo with a white jacket. Considered that they had broken up a week before the dance, they seemed to be on awfully good terms. Abby still wasn't sure why they had broken up; Bailey hadn't been too vocal on the subject and Abby hadn't pressed her.

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissin' on you!_

_Three!_

_Why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

She glanced down self-consciously at her own attire. Instead of wearing her favourite colour red, she wore something a lot simpler: a white satin knee-high dress with a black sash tied around the middle, a white corsage attached to her right wrist and white stilettos on her feet. She had straightened her hair for the occasion and it hung like fine black ribbons down her back. And she was standing off to the side while the rest of the student body at Seven Seas Academy were swaying to and fro.

_The word's on the street and it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

Then the lighting in the ballroom changed subtly, indicating a change in the atmosphere. The lights overhead began twinkling like red and pink fireflies and the DJ began playing a fast-paced track that happened to be a favourite of Abby's by 'Black Kids' called 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance'. She immediately thought of Cody's laughable attempts to engage Bailey in a serious and romantic dance.

_He's got two left and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance! _

And that's when it hit her.

_The second I do, I know that we'll be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

She was never going to be ready to tell Bailey how she felt until she let go of her previous constraints and just went with the moment. As if on cue, she caught sight of Ms. Tutweiller getting some punch from the buffet table in the corner of the room. Emma locked eyes with Abby and seemed to smile in that all-too-understanding manner, which made Abby believe that her teacher knew just what she was thinking. Abby gave her a subtle nod and began walking steadily towards Cody and Bailey.

_He don't suspect a thing_

_I wish he'd get a clue_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance! _

"Hey, Cody. Hey, Bailey." Abby greeted brightly.

"Hey, Abby! Wow, you look great!" Cody shouted over the music.

"Thanks, Cody. Mind if I cut in?" Abby asked sweetly.

Before Cody could respond, Abby gently took Bailey's hand and gently led her towards the centre of the dance floor amidst a crowd of teenagers dancing around them. Bailey didn't say anything, but allowed Abby to steer her right into the middle of the throngs, not letting go of her hand all the while as Cody looked on in surprise.

"I'm glad you decided to come to the dance tonight, Abby. You look beautiful." Bailey praised lightly while the two of them stood together.

"Thanks, Bailey. You look…really amazing." Abby replied sincerely.

"Oh, Abby. You're so sweet, thank you." Bailey murmured softly over the loud music.

"I really love this song," she added a second later while everyone else continued dancing and bouncing up and down around them.

"So do I. Bailey, I have to tell you something." Abby blurted out unexpectedly.

"Ok…" Bailey replied uncertainly.

She gave a start when Abby laced both their hands together.

"Abby, what are you doing?"

"Just humour me for a second. I really need to tell you something, Bailey."

"Ok."

Bailey didn't protest when Abby began swaying slowly while the music played, as if time was slowing down all around them.

"So you know that I'm only supposed to be here on the ship for the semester, right?"

"Right."

"My parents are giving me a choice – I can come back home to Boston and finish senior year off at my old school. Or…I can stay…here."

"Wow, that's a big decision. What are you gonna do, Abby?" Bailey asked in a small voice.

Her hands were wrapped around Abby's waist while they swayed together. She hardly seemed to notice that Abby had draped her arms around her neck as they continued dancing together.

"I'm not sure. A part of me wants to be with my family again. But the other part of me really loves going to school here and the friends I've made – especially you."

"Oh, Abby. I feel the same way about you too. I'd hate to see you go – you've become a really good friend these past few months." Bailey declared seriously.

"I feel the same way about you too, Bailey. But that's just not enough for me anymore." Abby returned in a hoarse tone.

"Abby, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…I like you, Bailey. I really like you a lot, more than I've ever liked anyone before. You're beautiful, sweet and smart and you 'get' me. I know I'm taking a huge risk here, but I had to say it at least once. If I didn't say it, I know I'll regret it for as long as I live. I don't know why things didn't work out between you and Cody, but I'm kinda glad, even if I'm not the right person for you. Because Cody can't dance and he constantly steps on your toes. But you and me – we've been dancing together for close to 4 minutes without either one of us stepping on each other's toes."

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

Bailey looked down at hers and Abby's feet and realised that what her friend was saying was true. And it wasn't as if they were dancing far apart; they were dancing closer together than even she and Cody had danced together. That's when she saw her own hands wrapped around Abby's waist and Abby's hands draped around her neck. As strange as the position was, Bailey found that she wasn't uncomfortable nor did she have a strong desire to separate herself from Abby's warm embrace.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

"That's true," was all she could muster in the moment, gulping down breath at the way that Abby was staring at her.

"But, Abby, I –"

Abby interrupted Bailey from saying anything further by leaning in and capturing her lips in a chaste and hurried kiss. Bailey's eyes opened in wide in surprise at Abby's boldness. Zack and Woody practically rushed forward and almost collided with a shell-shocked Cody, who looked like he had been turned to stone at the sight of his ex-girlfriend being kissed by her friend, who happened to be another girl.

_One!_

_You're biting my tongue_

_Two! _

_I'm kissin' on you!_

_Three! _

_Is he better than me?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

"Whoa! This night just got way more interesting!" Woody exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess we know why Bailey broke up with you, bro." Zack sniggered with a lecherous grin plastered on his face.

Abby closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of kissing the girl she loved. When she finally stopped, she felt that all-too-familiar pang in her chest when she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Bailey's for a few seconds.

"I know this must be a shock for you. I understand perfectly if I've just gone and ruined everything between us and if you never wanna see me again. But I had to tell you once just how much you mean to me and to thank you for making me happier than I've felt in a long time. Bailey, you're timeless. I just hope that whoever gets your heart eventually knows that." Abby whispered breathlessly in Bailey's ear before pulling away.

_The word's on the street and it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

Bailey was well aware that a crowd had begun forming and were staring unabashedly at her and Abby still locked in a lurid embrace. And yet, she couldn't seem to make her feet move or brain work properly, especially after the way that Abby had just kissed her on the dance floor.

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance!_

"Wow." Was all that she could murmur for the moment.

"Yeah."

"Have you felt this way about me the entire time?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you hate me, Bailey?" Abby questioned miserably.

"No, of course not. I could never hate you, Abby. You've just said the most wonderful things to me that no one else has ever said to me before, not even Cody. Thank you." Bailey replied truthfully.

"I'm glad. So what happens now?" Abby questioned meekly.

"Is it ok if we keep dancing for now? I kinda like not having my toes stepped on for once." Bailey suggested.

Abby laughed boisterously at this while Bailey smirked mischievously back at her. Then to Abby's amazement and inward delight, Bailey leant forward and rested her head on Abby's shoulder, their hands still laced together. Abby began leading the dance with Bailey in tow, both their bodies swaying seamlessly as the music changed to a softer and more romantic ballad.

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance!_

Emma Tutweiller continued standing near the drinks table with a small smile on her face as Marion Moseby sidled up next to her with a bewildered expression on his face at the sight before him.

"Goodness gracious, you don't see something like that very often," he murmured with a tilt of his head in Bailey and Abby's direction.

"Actually, that's not true at all, Marion. Love is all around us and it can take any form it chooses. Mark Twain was right after all." Emma concluded with a dreamy look in her eye before strolling away with her drink clasped in her hand.

Marion watched her go with a perplexed expression before turning to watch Bailey and Abby dancing together under the strobe lights.

"What the heck does Mark Twain have to do with anything?" he asked of no one in particular.

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, DANCE!_

**A/N: The song I sampled for this oneshot is "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You" by Black Kids. I got the Mark Twain reference off a website for romantic quotes. I tweaked Suite Life canon a little in this oneshot, especially with regards to Cody's dancing skills. He is shown to be quite a capable dancer in the season 1 SLOD episode called 'International Date Line', where he and Bailey share a romantic dance. **

**Abby is played by Amanda Gallo (quite a looker in Google Images, I must say). She made her first appearance in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Zack's girlfriend in the season 3 episode, 'A Tale of Two Houses'. **

**Bailey Pickett (played by the beautiful and ever talented Debby Ryan) needs no further introduction for us fans of Suite Life on Deck.**

**Well, it's been an absolute blast to write yet again for this wonderful collection. Till next year, adieu! **


	16. Elianna22 I

**Donna's Delicacies**

**By Elianna22**

The black stealth boat sliced through the water as James Smith put distance between himself and the _S.S. Tipton_. Wet hair whipped his face and his nostrils stung from the chill, salty air. Behind him ocean water rippled out in a V-shaped swathe.

In one hand he gripped the steering wheel. In the other he held a USB stick, no bigger than his pinkie.

A glance over his shoulder revealed that the cruise ship was still within sight, a dark smudge on the horizon illuminated by a string of lights.

Teeth gritted, jaw set, he forced his gaze straight ahead.

* * *

"What are you doing here again?" Donna Cabonna asked breathlessly. She'd withdrawn her tongue from his mouth. "Smithy?"

Smoothly he said, "I'm on a singles cruise."

He'd already told her this on the Sky Deck at the international product launch for Donna's Delicacies, a brand-new line of gourmet jellies and sauces. Balsamic Fig Chutney. Champagne Rosemary Jelly. Mango Ginger Marinade. Peach Lavender Coulis. One hundred percent organic and preservative free, crafted to catapult her from the catwalk to kitchens around the globe. Or, as she'd said in her speech, to transform her into the Lady Gaga of the condiment world.

He'd sampled all of Donna's Delicacies at the launch, each one as delectable and mouthwatering as the fashion designer turned flavour couturier herself. Whose hands were now twined in his hair, her wide brown eyes glazed but searching.

"And what is it you do?"

The answer tripped off Smith's tongue, which longed to keep exploring her mouth. "I'm a senior forensics accountant," he said, trailing a finger from her cheek down to the delicate hollow at the base of her neck, savouring her silky, latte-coloured skin. "In London. With Spearman Partners."

The same answer he'd given her at the launch after-party in the Aqua Lounge, where they'd enjoyed several martinis before escaping to the Lido Deck to stroll hand-in-hand under the stars. Quite romantic, really.

"A City man." Donna clutched the collar of his charcoal grey suit and pulled him in for another smothering kiss. As expected.

Pressed up against the wall across from the door of her suite, Smith moved his hands feverishly from her hair to her rear and back to her hair.

Could anything have prepared him for the effect she had on him?

Hair cascading to her finely sculpted shoulders, a mass of glossy, jet-black curls that he couldn't seem to stop touching. Curves enhanced by a sleek red dress, her own design, she'd told him proudly when he complimented her on it at the after-party. Quite a change from the crisp tailored suit she'd worn at the launch. And for the pièce de résistance, her scent - distinctly Chanel No. 5, that marker of class and elegance, and when mixed with her unique biochemistry, an essence that sent his libido soaring

"Come here, you tall, dark handsome bean counter." With a fierce sound, somewhere between a moan and a growl, Donna swung him toward the door, stretched out an arm, and from the corner of his eye, he saw her keycard slide into the door lock.

He was in.

And now that he was, there was no need to worry about being spotted by her assistant, a loud-mouthed girl named Raven Baxter, last seen flirting with a pair of blond twins at the after-party.

Inside the suite, Donna flicked on a light, yanked off his jacket, and hauled him to the king-sized bed. One mighty push and he was on the bed, flat on his back.

Smith sank into the mattress, too captivated to do more than follow her with his eyes and try not to pant like an unworldly adolescent. He'd seen this phenomenon before - Pent-Up Businesswoman Syndrome, he called it - but never to this degree.

Donna kicked off her spike heels and from a suitcase she produced a bottle of Margarita Mint Chocolate Sauce - her flagship product.

"This is good for more than just desserts," she purred. "And it tingles."

Grinning wickedly, she climbed onto the bed. The red dress rode up her thighs, a preview of coming attractions.

Smith groaned from a quiver of anticipation.

Donna began to unbutton his white dress shirt. When the last button had slipped through its eyelet, she flung aside the material. Perched above him, she drizzled chocolate sauce onto his torso.

"Oh, Donna..."

She was right. It did tingle.

[***]

Smith's eyes opened, instantly alert in the shadows of Donna's suite. She lay asleep on top of him, one arm around his shoulder, her impossibly long legs tangled with his.

No problem. Disengaging from a sleeping lover was basic, learned in the Art of Seduction 101 at spy school.

Gently, limb by limb, he maneuvered her to the side, noting that they were both still a bit sticky. The bottle of chocolate sauce lay empty on the floor, surrounded by condom wrappers and their clothes. Donna made a soft murmur as he covered her with the bedspread, her face relaxed for the first time since he'd laid eyes on her twelve hours ago.

With the stealth of a ninja, he got dressed, put on his right shoe, and located his left shoe under a chair. Before slipping it on, he opened up the heel and took out a USB stick.

He paused to glance at Donna. She had wrapped her arms around a pillow. Was it just his imagination or was she smiling in her sleep?

Smith swallowed and tiptoed to a painting of seashells on the wall near the wardrobe. He ran his finger over the wooden frame until he detected a patterned whorl on the lower left-hand corner. He pressed it.

_Click_.

The frame swung out on a hinge, revealing the door of a safe. Smith held his watch to the lock. It beeped quietly once and he opened the safe.

Inside sat Donna's laptop.

Jackpot.

In a matter of seconds, he'd opened the laptop, booted it up, and inserted the USB stick.

A window popped up on-screen.

_SpyTech file search running_.

_Recipes files found. _

_Files downloaded. _

_Deleting digital footprint._

_Complete. _

_Have a nice day, Agent Smith._

Smith put the USB stick back in his shoe and shut down the laptop. He closed the safe and pressed the painting into place.

"Mmmmm."

He froze. Damn. Now what?

But Donna slept on, snuggled against the pillow.

Unable to help it, he took a step closer to the bed. Should he kiss her good-bye? Just a quick brush with his lips? A pat on the head? His fingers itched to touch those curls one last time.

_No_. He squashed the thought. Bad idea. Very bad. Besides, time was running out.

He stepped over to the porthole and detached the buckle from his belt. _Snap._ It turned into a gun. He unlatched the porthole and fired the gun. Out shot a grappling hook attached to a Kevlar cord. It fastened securely to the railing of the deck above. He pressed a button on his belt buckle.

_Whooosh._

The cord pulled him through the porthole and up to the deck, with a moment to spare so he could close the porthole with his toe.

Once he was on deck, he straightened his necktie and glanced about. The deck was deserted and eerily quiet in the glow of the deck lights. Eight decks below, the Pacific Ocean crashed and swirled.

He pressed a button on his watch. A tiny red light blinked and he set off, ducking from shadow to shadow along the railing.

As soon as he reached starboard, the red light began to blink rapidly.

Getaway vessel located.

He climbed onto the railing and dove, hitting the water without a splash.

The stealth boat was exactly where it was supposed to be, a five-minute swim due south-east.

Smith hoisted himself into the boat, shook his suit dry - thanks to its state-of-the-art Waterproof Exo-Thread® fabric - and gunned the motor.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

A pale stripe appeared in the distance. Dawn. The stripe grew, flooding the sky with streaks of pink and gold.

Smith stared at the USB stick in his hand. Into his addled thoughts flashed Donna's smile - the one she'd given him when he introduced himself to her at the product launch. A smile that lit up eyes, her whole face. A confident, dazzling smile, as sweet as Margarita Mint Chocolate Sauce.

He caught a whiff of Chanel No. 5 and his stomach churned like the water in his wake.

With a flick of his wrist, the USB stick sailed into the air. A silver glint in the spray. And then it was gone.

Smith breathed out a sigh and gazed toward the brightening horizon. His heart lifted.

"I'll just tell NSA headquarters I was outwitted by the ship's crack security team."

* * *

_**Pairing:**__ Agent James Smith, aka Smithy or J-Dog, arrived on deck in the SLOD episode "The Spy Who Shoved Me" to steal a recipe for a zero-calorie mayonnaise. He was working for the National Sandwich Alliance (NSA) and was portrayed by Gildart Jackson. _

_Fashion designer Donna Cabonna was Raven Baxter's boss on the Disney series_ That's So Raven_. Portrayed by Anne-Marie Johnson, she appeared in the SLOZAC/_That's So Raven_ crossover episode "Checkin' Out."_


	17. purplewowies I

_**A/N: **__This is kinda short, but it's also sweet and to the point, the way I wanted it. I also included references to the 35__th_ _and final chapters of last year's collection, just in case anybody wants to look for them. :-P_

_This story takes place within the day before My Oh Maya._

Millicent looked out into the sea.

She sincerely wished she could live here. There were lots of things to do that she wasn't afraid of and a well-known counselor to help her deal with her other fears. On top of that, the rocking of the boat soothed her and helped with her anxiety.

Yes, she thought she could work here.

Well… at least at night.

Right now, Millicent was looking out, or rather, down, into the sea.

There was something about the sun being out that caused seasickness for her entire family. And right now, she was vomiting into the Pacific Ocean. She was starting to wonder if the ocean contained more of her puke than it did water.

Meanwhile, Marcus walked up to the Sky Deck. There was a dance that night, and he didn't want to go alone, so he was going to scope out the deck for babes that he could use as arm candy.

Once he got up there, however, he was unpleasantly surprised at the lack of people, period. The only two humans there were Zack, who was doing his shift, a waitress, and someone puking over the rail. Marcus decided that he would swing by the Easy Squeezy and see how Zack was doing.

"Hey, Zack. How are ya?"

"Fine."

"How's your relationship with Vanessa going?"

"Oh, she broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"She said something about 'God, please tell me why on earth would you hook me up with a player like Zack?' and 'What was I thinking?' Then she and some girl started beating each other up."

"Oh, I'm sorry man."

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I've already set my sights on another woman," he said, eyeing the waitress.

"Well, the dance is tonight, and I still don't have a date. Do you know anyone I could go with? And I don't want someone from your phone list!"

"In that case, no."

Finding that Zack knew no one (and assuming the waitress would soon be taken), he ventured over to the figure hunched over the rail. He truly hoped that it was a girl.

At that point, she lifted up her head, revealing that she was quite clearly a girl, and, although not the most gorgeous girl on board, she looked okay aside from the sickly green tint she had acquired.

_Oh, well,_ Marcus thought, _at least she's a girl and I'll be going with someone._

As he walked up beside her, he began to speak.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Millicent. I don't talk to strangers."

"Well, I'm Marcus. Now we're not strangers."

"Umm… I guess we aren't," Millicent replied, simultaneously nervous and giddy.

"So… if you don't mind my asking, where are you from?"

"Boston."

"Oh, I have some friends from Boston. They used to live at the Tipton."

"I worked at the Tipton!"

"Really? Did you know Zack and Cody?"

"Did I?" Millicent began to let her guard down. "They literally made my hair stand on end every day that I worked."

"Huh, small world. I go to school on this boat with them."

_Maybe she's not so bad after all. And it's hard not to get lost in her big, brown puppy eyes._

Marcus threw out the question right then.

"Are you going to the dance on the Fiesta Deck?"

"Well… I wanted to, but no one ever wants to go out with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I kind of have a streak."

"Well, let me be the first to break the streak."

_And hopefully the only one,_ Marcus thought.

And with that, they walked away.

The next day, Millicent scoured the boat's job listings.

Seasickness or not, she would definitely be staying awhile.

_**Pairing:**_

_**Marcus**_ – _former singer Lil' Little who roomed with Zack. Portrayed by Doc Shaw._

_**Millicent **_– _chronically nervous candy girl from TSLOZAC. Portrayed by Kara Taitz._


	18. tiger002 I

**When One Door Closes…**

It was the night every high-schooler dreamed of, the night where they would dance together with their one true love. No longer boys and girls, but men and women of the world, ready to take their steps, arms locked, into the real world.

Or so the fairy tales and Disney stories said.

But Jeff knew those were only lies.

Sure, the prom was as perfect as he could ask. Great music, great entertainment, (he bet no other school had a circus theme) and most of all, his girl friend of three years was able to make it from Yale. He was the happiest man alive.

But that didn't last long.

They danced, and talked, and kissed, like old times. It was as if they were never apart.

Well, he did sense something about her that seemed off, but he quickly forgot it, lost in the love of his life. He wasn't going to let a strange nagging in the back of his mind ruin his perfect night.

But then, they found their way into a secluded corner, she took his hand and gazed at him with those mystical blue eyes, a single tear building in them. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said for the hundredth time that night.

"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I ever hate you?"

"I made a mistake." She sighed.

"We all make mistakes, no one is perfect after all," he said assuring her, trying to ignore the fact his bad feeling about this was growing.

"I'm pregnant," she said as pleadingly as possible.

He looked down for a second, certain he had misheard her. He even laughed, thinking of the absurdness of that comment. They had never slept together, not even close, there was no way she could be pregnant. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, more nervousness filling her body this time.

Then it hit him.

He hadn't misheard her. No, not at all.

"How did this happen?"

Maybe it wasn't her fault, though he wanted to kill whoever was responsible for it.

"Well, Brad and I were at a party together, and we might have been drinking…a lot maybe, and then things happened…and well…next thing I knew we were on some couch somewhere and were having sex."

He couldn't believe it. He had waited with her, fought of his hormones all those years, so that they could do it right. But not her. No, she threw it all away, not giving a second thought to him. He should have known better, long distance relationships never work. Why should his be any different?

"Don't be mad," she said as he got up and started pacing.

"Oh, why would I be mad? My girlfriend cheated on me, and comes back talking about loving me. Or should I say_ex_-girlfriend." He stared at her, venom in his eyes.

"We can work this out," she pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder, which he quickly swatted away.

"I'm sorry," he said, tears threatening to pour out his eyes but he would not cry, not here, not in front of this whore.

"But you said we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, I made one too. Thinking that you meant it when you said you loved me."

And then, he walked away, leaving her there standing in the fading lights of the once great night.

…

And now here he was, alone in one of the Tipton laundry rooms. He wasn't sure how he got here, but he was alone and that's what mattered. He punched one of the washing machines, the anger needing some way out. He threw some white towels to the floor and then kicked them, making the inanimate objects pay for their mocking of his anger.

"Wait wait, someone's in here?" a shrill voice asked as its owner walked through the door. "Sheesh, I needed some piece and quiet for my break." She had graying white hair and a Tipton uniform.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Wait, a good looking guy in a tux in the laundry room," she said with a grin that seemed to speak from experience. "Can't say I haven't met a few of those down here over the years. Just know I'm not cleaning_that_up."

It took Jeff a second to figure out what she was talking about, but once he did, he was instantly repulsed. He'd never give himself to the girl he once loved like that. "No, you don't understand. I'm here because I needed to be alone after I found out my girl-friend cheated on me."

"Hmph, those things happen. Just move on from it, find a new girl that treats you right."

"It's not that easy. We had gone out for years!"

"You seem like a nice guy so I'll tell you something," she said sitting down and propping her feet up. "These things happen for a reason. Don't this little tramp get you down. It's obvious she didn't care about you, so why should you care about her like this. Move on, show her what you can do with your life without her."

Was this women right? Was it really that easy to move on? She had stolen his heart, thrown it on the ground and taken a jackhammer to it. He couldn't just get over that! But she was right about one thing Amy hadn't cared about him. So, he shouldn't feel guilty about moving on. She was the one that betrayed him, so why should he bother with caring about her?

"Thanks Muriel," he said reading her nametag and leaving the room.

"Finally that boy's gone." She then pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial. "Coast is clear, come meet me Mr. Hot-Tamale."

…

With newfound confidence that he would not allow Amy to get him down, or even think about her, or even think about thinking about her, Jeff strode through the halls of the Tipton. He quickly realized he had no idea where he was and was pretty sure he had passed that painting three times. He looked around for some clue of where to go, and saw Mary-Margaret walking down the hallway.

"Jeff, what are you still doing here?"

"Well, I kind of got lost when I went to leave." He wasn't going to mention the reason why he got so sidetracked, because that would involve thinking about she who must not be named. "What about you?" There, that was a good way to avoid the topic completely.

"Oh, just getting some Black Eyed Peas tickets from London. You really should get to know her, she's loaded and can be easily tricked into unloading if you know what you're doing."

"Oh, there one of my favorites," Jeff said.

"Well, I got two tickets and the concert is next Saturday. Wanna come?"

He was about to say no, saying that it wouldn't be right after what happened with Amy, but then he remembered Muriel's advice. He wouldn't let that get him down. "That would be great. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure."

Well, prom might have been ruined, but at the very least, he was going to see one of his favorite bands with a friend. And maybe, this could be the start of something new.

* * *

Characters:

Jeff (SLOZAC episode 'A Prom Story'), played by Adam Grimes

Mary-Margaret (Maddie and London's classmate at the Catholic school - made several appearances), played by Monique Coleman.

**A/N:**Well, not the best thing I've written, but I'd say it turned out decent. And for once, I write a romance and actually end it on a happy note. Something must be wrong with me… Thanks to Wyntirsno for betaing in record time!


	19. SilverTurtle III

**CALL ME JUSTIN**

**By SilverTurtle**

Justin moved a chair to the side and took up his broom again to reach under the table. He was only halfway finished cleaning the floor and already his mind was wandering from his task. With the wizard competition looming and his recent disastrous relationship with Rosie ended he wondered what life would throw at him next.

"Phone! I need a phone!" a young woman's shrill voice filled the shop as she burst loudly through the doors. Justin looked up and saw a vision of loveliness. She was a tall, tan brunette wearing a red dress that showed off all her curves and heels that drew his eyes all along the length of her very shapely legs. If it weren't for the disgruntled expression on her face Justin might have thought her the perfect woman. As it was her forceful entrance stopped him in his tracks and he watched as her eyes surveyed the mostly empty shop; Alex reading a magazine at the counter, Justin sweeping the floor, and the lone customer hiding behind his newspaper in the corner. "You," the girl said imperiously as she pointed at Justin and barked out, "Phone, now!"

Justin's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, sure. There's a payphone right over there," he pointed towards the restrooms and she marched off to find the phone. Justin blinked after her stunned.

Alex materialized beside him and said, "Twenty bucks."

Justin shook himself back into reality, "What? For what?"

"I bet you twenty bucks that you can't get her to go to dinner with you," Alex grinned smugly at her brother.

Justin bristled a little at Alex's tone but was wary of her motives, "And what do you get if I lose?"

"You give me twenty bucks and cover the rest of my shift," Alex rubbed her hands together, "There's a concert downtown I want to see but haven't got the cash for."

"What? Alex! You can't shirk your duties again!" Justin protested vehemently, "I'm sick of taking your shifts!"

Alex rolled her eyes and lifted a brow at her brother, "Then you'd better win this bet, huh?" She sauntered back to the counter with a smug grin, confident she'd win the cash and get to her concert.

Justin followed her to the counter, "Fine. But if I win I get the twenty, you take the rest of my shift, _and_ you have to give me back issue number 64 of Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood. And don't say you didn't take it, I know you did!"

Alex sucked her teeth for a moment and narrowed her eyes. She clucked her tongue once and stuck out her hand, "Deal."

Justin sealed the bet with a handshake and squared his shoulders just as the young woman reappeared from the back.

"Ugh, why do I even have Triple A if they can't get a new limo out here within the hour?" the girl muttered to herself. She huffed flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm going to be late for my party."

Justin gulped, the confidence he'd managed to gather deserting him in the face of the girl's ire. Looking over and seeing Alex's amused expression at least irritated him enough to approach the girl. He coughed politely into his closed fist and he eyes snapped to him.

"You had better not be contagious," she growled, "It is the last thing I need after today."

"Ah," Justin said awkwardly. "No. Not contagious. Just...trying to get your attention," he finished honestly. Before he lost his courage he hurried on, "I was hoping to ask you to dinner. Tonight?"

Her eyes softened a little bit and she looked him over. He noticed her eyes pause at his pocket protector and he mentally groaned for still having it in. "Look, Poindexter, you're cute in a working class kind of way but we both know I'm way out of your league. And I'm trying to get to a party, which my broken limo has made me late for."

"Oh," Justin frowned, "maybe tomorrow then?"

"I'm only in town tonight," she said. Her eyes flitted away from him to where her limo driver had just opened the door and gestured for her.

Justin's shoulders slumped, "Right. And of course you've already got plans, a pretty girl like you. Well," he smiled sadly at her, "if I can't get a date can I at least get your name?"

"Valentina," she answered distractedly and strutted towards the door. Just before she exited she looked back over her shoulder and said "Maybe I'll look you up next time I'm in town, Poindexter."

"My name's Justin!" he called after her as the door closed. He sighed and slumped over to the bar while digging his wallet out of his pocket. He slapped a twenty into Alex's waiting palm and dropped his head onto the counter. "You win. Have fun at your concert."

He felt Alex pat his shoulder perfunctorily as she brushed by him towards the door, "I plan to."

Before Alex could get out the door Valentina burst back in and threw her hair over her shoulder again. "Hey, Poindexter," Justin whirled around on his seat, "I'll skip the party, you've been to one socialite gathering you've been to them all. But you're paying for the cab. And dinner. And I plan to have dessert."

Justin grinned and hopped up. He swiped the money from a gaping Alex's hand as he escorted his date out, "Call me Justin."

**THE END**

*****'*****

_Pairing: Justin Russo appeared on SLOD during the crossover 'Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana' and is played by David Henrie. _

_Valentina was a very snooty rich girl from SLOD episode 'Senior Ditch Day' and was played by Christiann Castellanos._


	20. woundedhearts II

Lost Loves

By wounded hearts

* * *

She had stood in the middle of the dirt road feeling cold and empty as the rain poured down around her. In her mind Max Baker knew this was the best thing to do, under the circumstances, but that didn't keep her heart from breaking or calling out to the only man she'd ever loved. He needed this, this was his chance of fulfilling his dreams and she'd only be in his way.

Sergei Mishkin had been working toward this all his life, and to have kept him here would have been wrong. One day he would be a great violin prodigy and it would all be thanks to her sacrifice and his hard work.

But that didn't stop her heart from shattering or crying out to him, even now three years later as she watched his limo pull up to the entrance of Cheevers High school.

As the limo driver got out and walked around to open the door freeing its occupants from the small confined space. Her heart beat faster in anticipation of her first glimpse of him.

Since that terrible night when she'd last said goodbye to him she'd been watching his career closely, she felt every one of his disappointments and rejoiced in every victory, so she knew what a rare treat his involvement would be for the people assembled to greet him.

She held her breath as he finally stepped out and onto the sidewalk letting it out only when he smiled. That smile that was burned in her memory, that smile that she loved so much, and a tear slipped down her cheek. Hidden behind an old oak tree on the school campus, she was happy for its cover, because she didn't know if she could stand for him to see her cry.

As soon as he stepped into the crowd she felt safe enough to make the long walk back to her little blue Volkswagen bug. As she slide in behind the driver's seat she found her hands shaking and her tears flowed harder as her mind recalled the events leading up to their break up.

* * *

The sun shined on the first day of camp as the kids jumped off the buses eager to start the fun. Grabbing onto their duffel bags and pillows they made their way toward the makeshift sign in desk sitting a few feet from the entrance to the massive playground.

Or at least that's what Max thought as she gazed at the finally cut grass and the lake situated behind it. The bungalows lay side by side and in opposite corners from one another, as signs pointed to which side would be assigned to the boys and which side would be assigned to the girls.

She had begged and pleaded with her parents to let her attend the _Rising Stars _Talent Camp it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity she'd told them as she listed her reasons. At first they were skeptical, but knowing how happy this would make her, soon gave in.

More than anything in the world Max loved dancing and this would be an opportunity to really showcase her talent, who knows she stated I may end up in a music video one day, she emphasized with a big grin.

So here she was one of the hundred and fifty who had been accepted to the summer program, yes this was her chance and nothing would stop her from reaching her goals.

She was so deep into her thoughts she wasn't ready when she was suddenly slammed into the dirt by a rather large duffel bag.

"Hey, would you watch what you're doing?" Max stated half shouting at the boy who stood before her.

"Maybe you should watch where you stand." He replied with a half cocked look on his face. "After all you were the one in my way."

Max gave him her best _oh no he didn't_ expression and stood up to give the jerk a piece of her mind. "Dude, I think you owe me an apology." She stated as he looked down at her as if she were a fly on his windshield, which of course only angered her all the more.

Not one for backing down she stepped in front of him blocking his path and folded her arms waiting for him to say something, which in her mind, should be an apology. But to her astonishment a moment later he calmly put down his things placed two hands on either side of her waist and gently picked her up, putting her down on the other side of him.

She didn't know wither to be embarrassed or pissed off, she decided on the second. But before she could do anything about it the horn blew and was followed by the announcements that the buses would be departing.

Torn between wanting to placate her bruised ego and wanting to get situated she stood there staring at the guys retreating backside and in that moment she decided to hate him, of course that would mean paying him back for his boldness, but she would have to take care of that later. She was not going to let him ruin her first day here.

The next few days went by without incident or another confrontation so she decided to put the entire matter behind her, besides her days were filled with instructional lessons and endless hours of practice to hone in on her craft, and she was exhausted.

So when classes were postponed on that first Friday of camp, she welcomed the chance to have some down time. Little did she know she would have been safer in class, when her and a couple of her bunk mates decided to take a short hike through the wilderness she never dreamed that she would end up in a life and death situation.

Max walked down the path with her two friends in tow talking and laughing about the different courses they were taking and who they thought had the talent to go all the way and who didn't. An hour and half later they found themselves quite a distance away from the campsite, but Max was determined to get some good pictures.

Noticing a small jagged cliff she began to climb despite the objections of her friends. Ignoring the sharp rocks and slippery slope made up of gravel and loose rock she continued her journey until she had reached the tip top.

"You might want to watch yourself it's easy to slip on such a jagged cliff," turning toward the male voice she noticed it belonged to the kid she had a run into when she arrived.

"Thanks but I think I can take care of myself," She huffed rolling her eyes in his direction. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Sute yourself, I was just trying to help."

"Well don't if I wanted your help, I would ask for it," She added. "I'm sure all your little groupies would be happy to know what's on your mind every waking moment of the day, but I don't, so don't bother even talking to me."

Sergei put his hands up in defeat and turned to view the scenery in the opposite direction. She heard a curse word come from him right before she stepped forward a bit to get a good angle. But before she could snap her picture her foot got caught in a small hole and she fell forward, sliding over the side.

Max heard someone scream in the distance and only realized after she had slammed against the mountain that she was the one doing the yelling. Taking a deep breath she tried her best to hold onto a branch that was hanging off the side.

"Max?"

Looking up in the direction of the voice she was surprised to see an outstretched hand coming toward her, and even more surprised to see who the hand belonged too.

"Can you reach my hand?" he asked as he tried his best to make a grasp for her fingers.

"I can't it's too far."

"Just hang on," he told her. "I think I can grasp you if I just move further down."

Max breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his hand take a hold of hers and managed to pull her to safety. Scared and a bit shaken up she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if he were a life raft.

He held her in his arms while she cried into his shoulder taking comfort in the warmth he offered her. His nearness helped to ease her fears as well as her shaking form.

She was still pressed close to him when she left his shoulder and brushed her tear stricken cheeks against his own. Their eyes met and their breathing hitched as they gazed at one another in surprise.

Her heart beat raised and she was very aware of his masculinity and the strength in his embrace. So many emotions began to stir in her and she found she rather liked the feeling. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes wandered over his lips as her fingers grazed them gently.

He gently took a hold of her hand as their eyes once again connected and she found he wanted the exact same thing. Slowly she felt his lips brush against hers tenderly in contradiction to how she felt, as she found that it also ignited a fire she couldn't quite quench, and wasn't sure if she wanted it too.

"Max!" The two heard the sound of her name being called. "Can you hear us?"

"I better answer them or they might try to climb up here themselves," She said in a whisper.

"I think that is a good idea, in fact I think we should both head down together," he replied with a sigh.

All Max could do was nod in agreement as they slowly parted and she forgot about what had transpired a few minutes before to bring them together in the first place.

Her bunk mates knew something significant had happened when Max and Sergei climbed down and walked past them hand in hand with cheesy grins plastered to their faces. Not a word was spoken as the quartet made their way back to camp.

The next few weeks were like a fairytale come true. Max never really believed in the whole prince charming thing, but if she had to compare her prince to one in a fairy tale she would say he was a cross between prince Phillip, the beast and Shrek. But she loved every part of him his good hearted nature, his temperament, and yes even his absurdities and sarcastic nature and above all it was easy to see he shared the same sentiments.

They made quite a pair, the violin prodigy and the hip hop dancer. Several times she found herself wondering if they actually had anything in common when an argument would arise. She could be just as stubborn as he when it came to getting her own way and that fact had been proven more often then she'd care to realize.

Yet for all their arguments they had a great relationship, they understood one another in a way no one else could. Their passion for their individual gifts, their drive to succeed in a business dominated by just a few, and the longing to make themselves heard.

He invited her into his world of music and she invited him into her world of dance, coincided in rhythm as the two met in a fiery exchange of breathless longing. Their age becoming but a number as their hearts joined the melody they were creating, a melody she knew one day she would have to share with the world.

The world that separated them, eventually bringing them here, a sad cold and rainy night. Max wrapped her coat around her shoulders a little tighter as she watched him come out of his cabin with two bags in his hands. As he looked over she could see tears in his eyes and she feared those tears mirrored her own.

He had given her the news over breakfast. It was a great opportunity for him. His life would be set and she would forever know that she had done the right thing in letting him go. Then why did their impending separation hurt so bad.

She promised herself she was just going to watch him go, she wouldn't say a word or make as sound. But her heart wouldn't let her do that when she noticed he had his arms open for her. She found herself running into the warm cocoon of those arms. She never wanted to let go, but she knew standing there with him soaked and wet that she would eventually have too. And that's just what Maxine Baker did.

* * *

Max was brought out of her thoughts when there came a tapping on her window, wiping her eyes and looking up she was shocked when she came face to face with a ghost from her past. She rolled down the piece of glass as sympathetic eyes met hers and once again she felt her heart soar as if he were playing it like a violin.

"Max, it's been awhile."

"Hi," was all she could think of to say.

An awkward silence passed between them and then finally she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Just as before her senses came alive with his touch and she felt an electrical charge pass between them. She was now very aware of his close proximity and could feel his warm breath against her bare shoulder.

"How have you been?" she heard him ask.

"I've been okay," she replied timidly which was a complete contradiction to her usual personality.

"Max…can I come in?"

"Sure."

She watched him as he walked around the car and got in on the passenger side. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," was all she could say. "You've done well for yourself."

"Thanks," he replied as an awkwardness passed between them. "I hear your not doing so bad either."

"So have…" they both began as echoing one another's words.

"Sorry you first," she stated quietly.

"No you."

"Truthfully I'm not sure what to say," she stated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied. "Which is funny, since there was a time we could talk for hours on end."

"I remember."

"I miss that," he said with genuine sadness.

"I do too."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I'd turned down the request to play with the philharmonic orchestra. "

"Sometimes," she sighed. "But then if you had stayed you would have come to regret it. The truth is you would have hated yourself and eventually me."

"What will you be doing in the fall?"

"I've applied to the New York School of Performing Arts."

"That's great, did they accept you?"

"I start in the fall," she told him.

"I have no doubt you'll do an incredible job," he said. "Might even end up in one of those videos you so desperately want to be a part of."

"Well no one is banging on my door quite yet," she smiled.

"They will," he said with confidence.

"I should have never left you."

"Sergei, what's done is done."

"But the way I left," he sadly stated. "I could have made it a bit easier on both of us."

"I believe all things happen for a reason. Even if its hard to figure out sometimes."

In the distance a woman waved her arms around indicating to him that it was time to go inside. Reluctantly he prepared to get out of the car. But before he did he had one more thing to say.

"Max…"

"Yeah."

Sergei looked at the girl who'd always own a part of his heart and wished things had been different. "I could never hate you," he whispered placing a tender kiss on her cheek before leaving the confines of the small car.

* * *

_Max (last name made up) is a recurring character on SLOZAC, the Martin twins' adorably-tomboyish female friend, played by Alyson Stoner._

_Sergei Mishkin was a Russian violin virtuoso who played with the Cheevers High orchestra (and competed with Cody for Barbara's affections) in the SLOZAC episode "Orchestra", played by Max Bugrov._


	21. Finale by Lodylodylody

**How Sweet it is! **

by Lodylodylody

******'******

Cindy Cannon was not in a good mood. This was not an unusual state of affairs.

After selling her modeling agency to Tipton Industries for an obscenely high price, one would have thought she'd feel less stress in her professional life. Things hadn't worked out that way however. For while she was now very well taken care of financially, she still ran the agency and was as high strung about her job as ever.

It was still _**her**_ name on the agency after all. And she didn't want anything but the best quality to be associated with it, lest it reflect poorly on her reputation.

But this particular shoot with her models was very taxing. Not that the girls weren't doing well. Jessica and Janice and Kate were all being totally professional. It was the setting for this job that was the problem.

Of all the wonderful sites in Europe that they could have used for a backdrop…why were they using a damned chocolate factory?

Yes…she knew that the concept for the shoot was actually quite good. 'Sweethearts and Sweets'…lovely girls and delicious candy. The pictures would work well for Valentine's Day promotions and the like. It was smart business.

But still, taking a bunch of girls who had to watch every calorie to stay at their professional best and surrounding them with the most fattening chocolate treats on the planet…it was nerve-racking. Cindy had to watch all the girls like a hawk. Temptation was everywhere. She couldn't afford to have her three best models go off on an eating binge.

And their host certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Cannon," the disturbingly happy voice of Sebastian Nougat called out as he pranced up to her. What kind of man pranced anyway? And that outfit he wore…the stripes and wild colors…he was a fashion nightmare.

"Mr. Nougat," she said tersely.

"Once again, let me say how wonderful it is to have your lovely young charges here in my 'World of Chocolate'. They've all been delightful."

"Thank you," she replied with a phony smile. She wasn't surprised that he was happy to have the models here. The pictures being taken were going to give his candy-making enterprise a ton of good publicity. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Now now, don't be in such a rush," he said with an almost sing-song cadence. "I noticed that with all the hard work you've been doing, you seem a little stressed. And there's one thing I know of that always makes the stress go bye bye."

From seemingly out of thin air, he produced a small platter of chocolates. "My newest creations…you must try them." He grinned like a maniac. "They are so delightfully decadent."

Decadent was the proper word for them, that much was true. Cindy had always been very disciplined when it came to resisting any food that could affect her figure…but these wonderful, creamy treats being offered to her now…it was frightening how they seemed to call out to her. They were almost irresistible.

Almost.

"Damn it, get those away from me!" she snapped at the eccentric candy maker. "I've told you a dozen times already not to offer any candy to my girls…and I don't want any either!"

"But you are so tense and unhappy," he answered as he frowned theatrically. "Chocolate can make you feel better."

"What can't you understand about simple logic?" she shot back. "My girls are models. They have to keep their figures absolutely perfect or their careers will be over. They can't have any of your chocolate…and I've been going crazy trying to make sure they don't sneak any when I'm not looking!"

"But they are not," he countered. "The girls have been very good. They have not tried to take one bite of candy, even when offered. They spend most of their free time playing some game… _**Dungeons & Gargoyles**__, _I think. Except for the one twin girl, Jessica…she spends every spare moment on the phone to her girlfriend. Small world actually…Jessica's girlfriend came on a tour of my factory last year. Lovely girl. The two boys with her were a bit odd though."

"Enough!" Cindy yelled. "I do not want to hear any stories about your chocolate factory. Can't you just leave me and my models in peace?"

"You are a very unpleasant woman," he said matter of factly.

"And you are the demented love-child of Willy Wonka and Roberto Benigni!" she countered angrily.

Well, I must give you points for being cultured," he laughed. "I don't imagine many Americans would make a Benigni reference."

Upset at the fact that she couldn't seem to faze the strange man, Cindy huffed and then turned on her heel to march away.

******'******

It was a few hours later, after the photo-shoot had wrapped for the day, that Cindy went looking for Mr. Nougat to apologize. She didn't actually feel sorry in the least…but he was their host and it would have been bad form not to behave in a polite and professional manner.

The part of the building where his office was was very quiet. There seemed to be nobody at all around. Cindy wondered just how many employees Nougat had. Surely a factory this large required more than just one man to function.

"Mr. Nougat," she called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

When no answer came she tried the door to what she thought was his office. It opened to reveal not an office but a kitchen. Actually it was more like a bizarre cross between a kitchen and a laboratory. Mixing bowls and cake pans sat side by side with test tubes and microscopes.

And on the table in the middle of the room…chocolate. The most enticing-looking little chocolate creations she'd ever seen.

She knew she shouldn't. Certainly she would never allow Mr. Nougat to see her enjoy some of his sinful candy. But with nobody around..maybe she could indulge in just one tiny piece.

She took one and popped it in her mouth. Then an absolute explosion of sensation seemed to course through her entire being. She felt faint and had to grab on to the edge of the table to remain standing.

After that moment of weakness passed, she looked at the remaining pieces of candy with a gleam in her eye.

She grabbed another.

******'******

Sebastian's day had gone pretty well, despite the unpleasantness of Ms. Cannon. But now that she and her models were gone, he was going to get back to his most important work. His quest to create the perfect candy.

While he considered himself an artist when it came to candy-making, he didn't neglect the scientific part of the craft as well. He'd studied the properties of chocolate extensively for many years in hopes of creating just the right mixture of ingredients.

But when he stepped into his private test kitchen, he immediately noted something was amiss.

"Oh no," he said aloud. "Oh no no no no NO!"

The candy he'd left on the table…all of it was gone. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have been upset...what is candy meant for if not to be eaten? But these had been no ordinary candies. They'd been experimental…an attempt to magnify the amount of endorphins that chocolate released in the brain when eaten. But the prototypes he'd left here were not meant to be eaten…they were too strong.

"WAHOO!"

The yell came from down the hall. More happy cries followed. Sebastian followed the sound to the chocolate mixing part of his factory and there he found…Cindy Cannon?

It took him a moment to recognize her…seeing as how she was coated in chocolate, partially submerged in one of the big vats of liquid sweetness.

"Ms. Cannon! Please get out of there!" he implored. "You're contaminating the chocolate!"

"What? I am not," she replied in an uncharacteristically giddy tone. "I'm perfectly clean."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you are," he responded. "But authorities frown on the selling of chocolate that anyone has taken a bath in first. They're funny that way."

"I won't tell if you wont," she giggled before dunking her head fully under the chocolate once again.

It was quite obvious to Sebastian what had become of his experimental candies.

"Ms. Cannon, come out of there," he repeated when she came up for air. "You're not well."

"Shows what you know," she replied. "I feel great!"

"Yes, but you're not yourself. You're on an uncontrolled endorphin high," he explained. "Now get out of that vat before you hurt yourself."

"But I don't want to come out," she pouted. "It's fun." Her pout vanished as he reached for her. "You come in instead!"

With a swift motion she grabbed the man's outstretched hand and pulled him into it. He flailed around in shock for a moment before he got his bearings…which caused Cindy to laugh uproariously.

After a moment of thinking about the absurdity of the situation, Sebastian let out a laugh or two himself.

"Well, you are certainly not an unpleasant woman now," he commented. "But now that you've had your fun…why don't we go get cleaned up. Alright?"

Cindy shook her head. "No."

"Ms. Cannon, be reasonable." He took her by the arm and tried to guide her out…but she began to wrestle with him and soon pinned him against the side of the vat.

"You know," she laughed. "You look good covered in chocolate. Good and tasty." She leaned forward and licked the side of his face.

Sebastian was surprised at this…and then at the look in her eyes. Then he remembered another aspect of endorphins on the brain.

Sexual arousal.

"M-Ms. Cannon," he said nervously.

"Call me Cindy," she purred.

"I'd really rather not," he answered in a high pitched tone. "Ms. Cannon, you're not in your right mind at the moment. And with all due respect, I'm not-"

He was unable to finish as Cindy crushed her lips to his.

The man struggled, but Cindy was surprisingly strong. And much to his shock…sometime after she'd pulled his pants off and gotten her hands where no woman had gone before…he actually began to enjoy the experience.

******'******

Some time later, they were both leaning against the side of the vat in the midst of the afterglow.

"I'm positive this chocolate is contaminated now," Sebastian laughed weakly.

Cindy was calmer now, the effects of the endorphins having finally faded, and she was trying to come to terms with all that had happened in the last few hours.

"I…oh God, I forced myself on you!" she told her unlikely companion. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry," he replied. "You weren't in control of yourself. Besides, now I finally know what making love to a woman is like."

Cindy's eyes widened. "What? You mean…I took your virginity?" She felt even worse now…even if it was a little odd for a man his age to still be a virgin.

He laughed and gave her a rather sly look. "I said I finally know what making love to a _woman_ is like, darling."

"Oh," Cindy said, finally catching his meaning. "I should have figured. Still, what I did to you was wrong."

"Please don't trouble yourself over it." He smiled. "It was a new experience. I may even want to repeat it sometime if I find another willing lady."

Cindy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying one time with me turned you straight?"

"Hah! Bi at the most, darling. Don't let your ego get out of control."

They got out of the vat and Sebastian led Cindy to the nearest available shower. They went ahead and used it together, they didn't want to give the chocolate a chance to harden on them after all.

Once they were both clean, they both dressed in some factory jumpsuits that Sebastian retrieved from a utility closet. Their old clothes were beyond hope of recovery and would be thrown out with the contaminated chocolate.

They both agreed to never speak of this incident with anyone…at least for the next twenty years. It was too good a story to not include it in Cindy's memoirs someday.

As they said their goodbyes for the evening, Sebastian offered a somewhat personal observation.

"You know, Ms. Cannon…when you are not so preoccupied with being stressed and hostile, you are very enjoyable company."

"Thank you, I think," she replied. "And you…you're a very decent man." She paused. "For a total nut-job."

After she left, Sebastian mused for a moment and then went back to his kitchen. He thought he might create a new candy in honor of Cindy. Something with some bitter chocolate and plenty of nuts.

**The End.**

******'******

_**author's notes: **__Cindy Cannon was from the SLOD episode __**Model Behavior**__. She was played by Kathie Lee Gifford. _

_Everyone's favorite candy maker, Sebastian Nougat, was from the SLOD episode __**Party On! **__He was played by Napoleon Ryan. _

_Mention of Jessica having a girlfriend that Sebastian had once met is a reference to the lovely Bailey Pickett of course. Bailey and Jessica as a couple is officially cannon in the Lodylodylody and SilverTurtle universes. _

_Mention of the models playing __**Dungeons & Gargoyles**_ _is a reference to the WOWP episode __**Fashion Week**_…_which taught us that just because a girl is a beautiful model, it doesn't mean she can't also be smart…and an 11th_ _level cleric._

_**Editor's Note:**_

_This concludes the 2011 Strange Love collection. I thought I'd end the collection with a contribution from Lodylodylody, the visionary behind this collection and many others. Thanks to everyone who contributed. See you next year! JD**  
**_


End file.
